On Our Way
by evangeline'az
Summary: Dianna and Lea's love for each other was obvious to everyone but themselves. What will happen when they take a chance at a trip that could change their lives for the better?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is Achele but categorized under Faberry. It's my first attempt at writing fanfiction AND English is not my first language, so don't be too harsh on me ;) Let me know if you like it, dislike it or simply think that I suck at it or at least could do better :)

The title is based on Christina Aguilera's song name. I find the lyrics slightly accommodating to this story but it's mostly because I love her and couldn't help but choose a song from her repertoire. So, yeah, I totally recommend it...

All mistakes are mine. No offense intended towards Lea Michele, Dianna Agron or any of the people mentioned.

* * *

"I don't know, Lea," murmured Dianna running her fingers through her best friend's hair. Both girls were in the love seat. Dianna was sitting with her legs extended and feet over the coffee table and Lea was lying with her head on the girl's lap. They were at Lea's apartment in New York City; since they were done shooting the last season of Glee they had four months for themselves.

"Why? What's wrong?" The brunette asked turning her head up so she could look into hazel eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with traveling around the world. It's actually a wonderful idea. I just… I don't know if I could keep up that long." She felt embarrassed and couldn't look down at the girl beneath her, so she opted to simply find her wiggling toes quite entertaining.

"Wait." Lea said sitting up and turning around to look at the side of the seemly dismissive blonde. She didn't know why the sudden change, but she did know that there was something that got her upset. Maybe three months were too long? Or maybe it was about money… but they got their paychecks last week so it couldn't be it. Could it? "Is this about money? Because if it is you know you've got nothing to wo―" She was interrupted by being pulled back down onto Dianna's lap and received a quick peck on her temple.

"No, it's not about money, Lea. And it _is_ fine, I'm in." Dianna said as she went back to lacing her fingers through the silky hair and Lea grinned to herself before snuggling as much as possible into the blonde's thigh.

Dianna was being honest when she said that traveling around the world was a wonderful idea. Any human being with a rational mind would think the same, after all. Yes, she had always thought about taking some time off for this, but no, she never imagined she would share it with Lea; yet again, she never imagined she would fall in love with her best friend. She had been struggling with an inner battle. How could she deal so much time alone with the only person able to turn her world upside down with a simple look? How could she handle being in the most romantic city in the world with her favorite girl and not being able to show her how she truly feels? Still, she wouldn't say no to Lea, not now nor ever. If it meant that she had to say yes to make the girl happy; to see the smile that she long time ago made a commitment to place in the brunette's face; then she was willing to do whatever it took.

"Di?" Lea's voice snapped the blonde out of her trance and it wasn't until then that she realized the girl had been talking to her.

"Hmm?"

Lea got off the loveseat and walked towards the kitchen. "Could you repeat what I just told you?" She asked.

"Yes…" She glanced at the brunette who was now heading back with a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand with an expectant look on her face. "Okay, not really." Dianna said shyly ducking her head to try to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Sorry."

Lea sighed and sat down, setting their celebration items on the coffee table. "Come here." She said extending her arm, so Dianna could sit closer to her and rest her head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know it was just a suggestion, you don't have to say yes just to make me happy," _Except that's all I ever want to do. _Dianna thought."I only want you to do this if you are totally convinced."

"I am." She replied. "I promise I am." She looked up with a reassuring smile to look at her favorite chocolate eyes. The eyes she fell in love with the moment she first saw them.

After what seemed like the longest seconds of her life, she fought the urge to kiss the brunette and removed her gaze.

Looking at those eyes longer than supposed felt like an intimate moment and intimate was the last thing they were. Sure, they were best friends. They would hug, hold hands and sometimes even kiss each other on the cheeks, but they had never gone any further. To Lea this seemed completely normal. She was affectionate with everything that breathed. Dianna learned this a long time ago. She learned not to get her hopes high, and even then she had to keep reminding herself this; she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when Lea chatted with any of their colleagues showing as much affection as she did with her. The shorter girl had the quality to make whoever she's talking to feel as if they were the only ones that mattered in this world. Dianna loved that about her. Hell, she loved _everything_ about her. She couldn't help it. She was head over heels in love with her best friend.

* * *

"Okay… How about… London?"

"Maybe. But we've been there, remember?"

"True. Paris?"

"That's a must!"

They had been going on and off like that for over an hour. After Dianna finally convinced Lea that she really wanted to do this trip with her they both agreed on starting off their schedule.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Mexico."

"Mexico? As in street tacos and sombreros Mexico?" _We'll get shot in Mexico._ Lea thought. Maybe Dianna didn't need to hear that.

"Ha. Ha. I've gotta tell you, I've heard street tacos taste pretty awesome. Plus, they stopped wearing sombreros in like 1920." The blonde said playfully slapping Lea's knee. "And when I said Mexico I meant a beach, not precisely the urban side. Maybe Cancun? Or somewhere in the Mayan Riviera?" She asked, hesitant of what the brunette might say.

"Alright then, Mexico will be." Lea said beaming at the blonde sitting cross-legged in front of her. She couldn't say no to her lady. The places really didn't matter anymore as long as she was with her.

She loved Dianna. More than she had ever admitted to herself before. She loved her creativity and the passion she'd put on everything she did. To Lea, Dianna was the sweetest and most beautiful human being to ever step on this planet. Hell, not even Mahatma Gandhi nor Mother Teresa came close. She could slip someone else's coffee; have it poured all over her; still apologize and buy them another one. She also loved her honesty, kindness and the way her calmness fitted so well with her crazy lifestyle. She loved how her body would meld with the blonde's when they hugged. Or the way she could get lost looking at the most gorgeous hazel eyes. She loved her lips and craved the day she could taste them. But all she could think of, right now, was that no matter how much she wanted those things to happen, she would have to resist the temptation for three months and only behave like the best friend she's always been.

Lea suddenly started to wonder if traveling with Dianna was a good idea after all.

Not that she would decline the invitation anyway.

Hopefully her feelings wouldn't get on their way… _or_ _hopefully this could lead to more! _She really needed to start paying attention to what Dianna was saying.

"…I think two weeks in each city might be a good idea. Which leads to―" The blonde started mumbling before saying, "Six cities! Does that sound good?"

"Sounds lovely, Di." Lea nodded with a goofy smile glued on her face.

After another hour of playful arguments and constant teasing, they got to the final agreement. They'll be leaving in a week (the sooner, the better).

First stop: Mexico; as in sunny weather and breathtaking beaches.

* * *

So? :) Let me know! I feel extremely self conscious about it so it'd be good if you could help me out here. I couldn't not put Mexico on their list, though.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved your reviews! I appreciated them all so thank you for taking your time on this story :) I wanted to update earlier but I had to go to the hospital and I just got home. But hey! at least I could make some corrections in the waiting room ;) Anyway... this chapter is centered on Dianna but I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry about them being too oblivious, it won't last long :)

I dedicate this chapter to DaddoCFL because his words were really sweet! can't wait to take this journey, either! :)

All mistakes are mine!

* * *

Dianna had come back to her home in L.A. the day after spending her time with Lea. They had ordered Chinese and gone for a walk around Central Park.

She cherished days like those where both of them forgot everything outside their own world. Nothing else mattered other than the company of each other. The cacophony of traffic; the chatting of people going on and off; and even a text from Naya claiming that they '_look as a couple already' _and that Dianna needed '_to grow some balls' _after seeing the pictures that a sneaky paparazzi had already put up on the internet. Nothing could make her drift her attention from the girl that she needed the most.

But now, laying on her bed, she was freaking out. And as glad as Dianna was to come back to Arthur, she also felt the relief of not having the overwhelming feeling of a lump stuck in her throat impeding her to say the words she's wanted to say for too long.

They were leaving on Sunday. Lea would be coming straight from JFK and had agreed to meet with her at LAX to take the next flight to Cancun right away.

Dianna had 6 days to pack and be psychologically prepared for what was coming. A piece of heaven mixed with torture. How lovely. But she couldn't get prepared on her own, though. She needed her best confidant in the matter, and even if Naya could afford her some form of comfort on the matter, she would always end up being called a 'lovesick puppy that needed to suck it up'. Yes. She sometimes wondered if playing a character like Santana for 10 straight hours would rub off on her, too.

Her cell phone rang thrice before the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello, beautiful."

She blushed but grinned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Hey, handsome!"

"How are your vacations going so far?"

"I don't think they could be going any better. But I need your help."

He made a fake gasp. "Let me guess. You're having heart issues. But _still _you're going on a honeymoon with a certain gorgeous brunette for three months?"

"What! Chris! How do you know!... And it's not a honeymoon!" _I wish._

"You wish," he chuckled. "Honey, apparently your girl is even more excited than you are. And from what I gathered she called me right after she dropped you off at the airport. Apparently, she couldn't wait to tell me." Lie. She _needed_ to ask him for advice. Both girls were oblivious that Chris had gained the role of cupid in their relationship. He knew these two loved each other but were rather too chicken to admit it to each other. He also knew that this trip was going to be about self-discovering and acceptance, and luckily, with his help they sure as hell were going to come back holding hands and being disgustingly in love.

"Well, then I guess you already know what I need your help for. Do you think you can come over in a couple of hours?"

"Anything you want, Di."

Two hours later, Chris found himself in the front door of Dianna's home. After two knocks the door swung open, revealing the beautiful blonde appeared. Her short hair was slightly messy. She was wearing a loose tank top and gray sweat pants. Chris swore that she could go like that to a red carpet and still look magnificent.

When Arthur sneaked behind her he knelt down to catch the hyperactive dog. Of course, after a few intents of stopping him from leaving a trail of saliva on his pants Arthur he jumped out of the embrace and ran back inside. Dianna laughed and moved aside to let Chris walk in and as soon as he entered she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming." Dianna breathed.

He pulled out of the embrace but kept his hands on her upper arms and squeezed them lightly. "Anytime, doll." He smiled. "Now let's get to my favorite room in this rabbit hole, shall we?" He winked at Dianna before heading to the room. She rolled her eyes amusedly and followed in tow.

The room was slightly dim. A few unlit candles across the room and a few guitars in the corner adorned the place. Pictures Dianna had taken from the places she's visited; from the cast on tour and from her family decorated the dark walls as well as paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. She loved this room, it was her favorite spot of the house and she would only share it with the people she loved the most.

Chris guided the blonde to the cushions and sprawled over them. Dianna chuckled at his unfashionable manners and reached down to mimic the boy's position next to him entwining her fingers under her head.

"So…" He crossed his legs. "Let me get this straight. You are leaving for three months with the girl you're crazy for. The girl who can make you look all dopey and whose person you have a smile reserved for." Tilting his head to take a look at Dianna he added, "Is there something else I'm missing?"

She sighed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Sometimes." He smiled. "Your face tends to lighten up whenever she's around." He paused to see if she wanted to say something, only to find her with a pensive look on her face. He sighed. "Dianna, I don't think she's _that_ oblivious. Why don't you just tell her? You know she wouldn't have a problem with dating a girl, if that0s what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to ruin our friendship, you know? I know she loves me. I'm just afraid she only loves me as a sister and has never imagined there could be something more."

"I know, I know. Maybe then just drop some hints?" Jeez. How could they be so blind? Chris was getting frustrated and wanted nothing more than to lock them both in a room until they figured it out. After realizing that Dianna wasn't going to say anything he continued, looking back at the yellow paper lantern hanging over them. "You have four months, Di. Just you and her, and if I were you I would make them count."

Dianna sighed and tilted her head to look at her friend. "What do you mean make them count?" She asked skeptically. "To her I'm just her best friend. There's no chance for us to be, Chris. She doesn't love me that way." She replied with sadness leaking through her voice. Chris faced the blonde with pity on his eyes. He reached Dianna and pulled her to his chest. She instinctively shifted and put her arm around his waist to get closer.

Should he tell her? Yes, it sometimes amused him the way his girls were oblivious to each other's feelings, but it was times like this that he couldn't stand seeing them so hopeless. But he couldn't tell her, though. It just wasn't his decision to make. All he could do was pray to whatever god was up there for them to get their shit together.

"There's one single thing that's always been there in front of you. You're just too blind to see it". He finally said more serious than before. If he couldn't tell her the real situation, he could at least push her to open her eyes.

"Thanks, babe." She murmured laughing nervously. "I honestly don't know what you mean by that, but I promise I'll figure it out." Chris rolled his eyes because, seriously?

"I really hope you do." He said with a last squeeze before letting go. In an effort to lighten the mood he sat up and clapped excitedly.

"Now tell me, which cities does this _honeymoon _include?"

* * *

So? What do you think? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for your reviews! It keeps me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

When Lea landed in LAX that Sunday morning, she took her phone out of her purse and texted Dianna.

_Get over here already! I miss you :) _

She got to the closest screen to find their gate number when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_I'm on my way :)_

She shivered. Those were the exact same words the blonde had used to reply to her while filming the scene of the car crash, and even if they were only acting she couldn't help but go back to the moment when she finally watched the end of the episode. It had hit close to home and she damned the editors for making it seem so real.

She still remembers calling Dianna right after; having the need to hear her voice and know that she was alright. She obviously was, but she couldn't help but overreact and tell her not to touch her phone whenever she was driving because Lea was too young to die out of depression if something ever happened to her. The blonde only laughed and told her not to worry so much.

But she had her reasons to overreact, though. She just couldn't imagine her life without Dianna and just the thought of losing her in any way made her eyes sting with unshed tears.

Damn her dramatics.

Her phone vibrated again and she checked a new message.

_Don't worry milady. Nay is the one who's driving. I'm not willing to leave my car for 3 months in the airport ;)_

And damn Dianna for knowing her so well.

Because she really _did_ know her. She would compliment her the most when she couldn't voice her self-consciousness and would calmly get her feet back on the ground whenever she needed it. Dianna was her safe place, and her company soon became an addiction that she would never willingly give up.

_Say hi! Be safe and see you soon. Love you._

_Nay says HOLA! :) love you more_

She grinned at that. God, she loved Dianna. The sweet, loving and caring Dianna. Every single damn thing about that woman screamed perfection, and that scared her.

What if she wasn't enough? Or what if she wasn't even interested in dating women?

Psht. No. Who was she kidding. That girl was as open as her when it came to that. But maybe they were too close to become something more. Maybe they already were in the 'best friends that don't work in a relationship' zone.

Of course, Lea knew that the only way to find out was by telling her. And dammit if that didn't scare her even more.

Rejection.

The thought made her heart clench. It hurt to think that even if she were to be rejected she would have to live by pretending she was fine, because there was no way she would be able to walk away from Dianna. She would rather have a friend than nothing at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dianna was having a similar problem.

"You do know that this trip is like, the perfect opportunity, right?"

"I know. I've actually been thinking about ways of telling her." Dianna said from the passenger seat.

"For real?" Naya asked. Well, that was a good start…

"Not really."

The brunette fought the urge to punch her in the arm; instead, she rolled her eyes. "You're never this stubborn, Dianna. I'm pretty sure that if you tell her, _and if _she doesn't feel the same way about you, she would never let your friendship get on the way."

"Well, it does sound like something she would do."

"Of course it does. Dammit. It seems as if you didn't know her at all."

It was Dianna's turn to roll her eyes. "I _do _know her. I just don't want things to get awkward between us."

Naya sighed. "I'll tell you what. You'll get on that plane and flight your pretty asses to Cancun. Let things flow between you. Maybe flirt a little, you know. Take risks, Di. She may surprise you." She winked at the blonde before letting her words sink into her friend's mind.

After a few minutes they parked near the entrance of the airport.

When they stopped at the check-in line Dianna turned to her friend and hugged her. "Thank you, Nay" She whispered.

Naya squeezed her waist a little tighter. "Always welcome, Lady." She pulled out of the embrace and looked at the blonde seriously. "Call me if you need anything, okay? And _please _do something about this."

Dianna chuckled. "I'll try." With that she took a few steps backwards, blew out a kiss and smiled. "I'll see you in three months!"

She turned around and Naya's laughter filled her ears.

Dianna felt a little lighter after her conversation with Naya. Maybe she could do as she told her and flirt a little. It wouldn't hurt and she would be able to see how Lea reacted towards it.

A smile crept up her face when she reached their gate and found Lea waiting for her. The brunette felt eyes on her and turned around to find a grinning Dianna walking towards her. She immediately sprung out of her seat, catching the blonde off guard when she threw her arms around her neck. Dianna's arms automatically went around the shorter girl's waist and held her tight.

She missed it. Even if it had only been a week, she wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go. The scent of vanilla and what was uniquely Lea invaded her and she felt herself get lost in it.

The same happened with the brunette. She inhaled Dianna's fruity scent and snuggled deeper into her neck. She felt blonde locks tickle her cheek and giggled at the sensation.

Both girls had the same thought going on in their heads. They fit perfectly together and there was also nothing better in life than to be in each other's arms.

It soon became too much for Dianna as she pulled out of the embrace. When she met dark brown orbs she grinned again, took the brunette's hands into her own and said, "I missed you."

Lea's smile lightened up the whole place. "I missed you too."

"C'mon," Dianna said, grabbing the purse that had fallen when she caught the brunette but still holding one of her hands. "We can't miss that flight."

* * *

Three and a half hours later they found themselves getting off the plane and walking towards the baggage claim.

It already felt new. The sensation of being in a country they've never been in before and the nerves of what could happen once they stepped out of this place. It felt good, though.

It took them half an hour to get their luggage and rent a car.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Lea said when they were following the guy outside to show them their car. The humid breeze hit them full force and they could smell the ocean even from afar.

Dianna looked down at the brunette through her sun glasses with a small smile. "I'm no expert, but I can defend myself. I only learned a few things when I was younger."

Lea grinned at her. Not at the blonde's explanation but just because she could. They were finally here; together, in a beautiful place, and about to enjoy two full weeks of rest under a delicious sun. It was amazing.

She threw her arms up before sneaking one of them around Dianna's waist. "We're in Mexico, _siñores_!"

Dianna let out a belly laugh, drawing the attention of a few strangers. When she finally stopped she threw her arm around Lea's shoulders and let out a content sigh. She was happy and couldn't help but be thrilled about what the next three months could bring.

She drove them to the hotel after stopping twice to ask for directions.

"Really, Dianna? The way from the airport to the hotel is almost completely straight, how could you have gotten lost _twice_?"

The hotel wasn't in Cancun, but in the Mayan Riviera. It was about 20 minutes from the city but it didn't matter because the place itself was beautiful. They were just entering the parking lot which was surrounded by so many palm trees that they could barely see the main entrance.

"In my defense the whole road seems exactly the same! All I could see were palm trees, so excuse me for thinking we were somehow driving in circles."

Lea couldn't help but laugh. "That's dumb." She said and got out of the car.

"Shut up." Dianna teased, following close.

Once the girls checked in they left the lobby and made their way to their suite.

"Is it possible for someone to love a place without even a day gone by?" Dianna asked looking around their room.

Lea chuckled. "Of course it is." She continued wandering around until she stopped at the sliding window to look at the turquoise-colored sea. Their suite had an easy access to the beach, which was exactly why she chose it in the first place. "Tell me again why we didn't do this any sooner?"

Dianna laughed and began to take her shoes off. She sat on the bed and immediately lay down. Breathing a heavy sigh she replied, "Don't know." She was too damn comfortable to move anytime soon. From her spot on the bed she didn't notice that Lea had already slid the window open. "What do you want to―"

"Beach!" The brunette yelled while taking her shirt off, revealing a dark blue top. She didn't wait for a response and ran towards the water.

The blonde stood up and stopped by the window. "Were you seriously wearing your bikini already!" She yelled back disbelievingly and amused.

She couldn't hear Lea's answer because she was already too far away and her voice was muffled by the sound of crashing waves. She shook her head with a huge smile plastered in her face and did nothing but run to get her own bikini out.

Doubts and fears went straight to the back of their minds. It just didn't matter right now.

Their first day and it was already too good to be true.

* * *

Let me know what you think!:) I wasn't planning on writing anything about the 'on my way' thing, I just wrote the text and then remembered that those were the actual words she used in Glee... then, I remembered Dianna saying in an interview how her mom had called her after she had watched the episode because it seemed too real, so here's what I think Lea would've thought :) Now, next chapter will be completely Achele interaction in Mex.

Thanksss!


	4. Chapter 4

I have a question I think I already know the answer to. Would you like to see them get together during their stay in Mexico or should they wait longer? Anyway. This one was a bit hard to write because words simply wouldn't come to me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's a bit larger, I think :)

I'll try to update tomorrow but let me know what you think of this one! I love your reviews, so keep them coming. They're always welcomeee! I tried to do this quickly so I'm sorry if there're any mistakes!

A goshtperfect: No hay vacaciones en México si no hay TEQUILA TIME! hahaha, so here's some. It won't be the last time I combine these girls with alcohol (especially tequila), so if you're disappointed with this, tell me and I'll try to make it better! :)

And to DaddoCFL here's another one! your review means a lot, so let me know :)

* * *

The rest of their first day was spent with the girls hanging around the beach because they were too tired to do anything else.

When Monday came around, they decided to finally head to Cancun for the day. After a light breakfast and packing whatever they needed, they left. It took them 25 minutes to get there without getting lost, (much to Lea's relief), and chose a beach with the less crowded parking lot.

Lea spotted two free lounge chairs and led her best friend to them. She was wearing jean shorts and a loose gray tank top with her hair up in a messy bun, while Dianna was in a dark blue dress that barely reached her knees.

She was smiling contently, enjoying the salty breeze of the ocean before she turned her head and almost had a heart attack at the sight in front of her. Her mouth turned agape as hazel eyes traced a gorgeous tanned body slowly uncovering itself. Grazing over toned calves to mouth watering thighs; briefly stopping at the small bikini that perfectly hugged those hips; passing by abs that Dianna would kill to run her hands all over, and small but perfect breasts. She was at a loss. Her breath turned shallow and her eyes became darker. She tried to recall another moment where she had felt like this; lustful and eager to jump Lea right then and there. And sure, she may have seen the little brunette dripping wet and wrapped in nothing but a towel, but they were roommates and she was still trying to figure out what the butterflies fluttering in her stomach meant. Right now, though, she wanted nothing but to spend her time worshiping the body in front of her. Still, she did nothing. She had no right.

They were just friends.

She forced her eyes to look away and turned down to dug into her purse without noticing the knowing smirk that Lea had on her face. The brunette never felt as good with her body as she did right now and it felt good to at least know Dianna actually appreciated it.

But all her decent thoughts went straight out the window the moment she caught a glimpse of porcelain skin barely covered by a red bikini.

Dianna had the most glorious ass she had ever seen; toned arms that could always hold her perfectly; strong pale thighs, and those abs? Yeah. It should be illegal to have them covered up all the time. Lea's fingers ached to touch all over that skin. She wanted to worship that body. _God, _she just wanted to worship _Dianna _for the rest of her life. Bring her the moon back or take her to the stars if she ever asked. Make an oath to always stay by her side. She would do anything for her.

Because she loved her.

Lea's mind came back to that body. _Tell me again why you never wear a bikini?_

"What?"

"…what?" Did she really just say that thought aloud?

Dianna chuckled. "What did you say?"

Yup, she definitely did. "Um… why is it that you don't always wear a bikini."

"Because I don't always go to the beach." It sounded more like a question, but the blonde was amused and Lea's face was making it difficult not to laugh.

_I meant like every day. Every time. Always! _Lea thought. She really needed a distraction before she further embarrassed herself. "You're right." She finally muttered. Her blush was already reaching her neck and she really didn't trust opening her mouth any time soon. "Oh look!" Or maybe not… "Do you think they'd let us play?" She asked pointing at a group of guys setting up a volleyball net. She had finally found a distraction that didn't require her to talk.

She didn't wait for a response and reached across the lounge chair to grab Dianna by the wrist to guide her towards a girl playing with the ball. The touch sent tingles all over their bodies; but yet again, it always did.

Lea made a stop in front of the dirty blonde haired girl with even darker skin than her and asked, "Hey, um, do you think my friend and I could play with you guys for a while?"

The girl eyed them before saying, "Sure! It's always good to have more people." She smiled.

_Well, that was easy… _Lea thought. She had yet to realize that Dianna had managed to slip her hand inside her own.

Dianna leaned down and whispered, "Do you actually know how to play?"

She shrugged. "I tried it in high school but I was usually too short to keep up."

The blonde laughed before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Sure thing, shortie. Let's go kick some ass."

The girls were introduced to the rest of the group, silently grateful that they weren't recognized at all. There were two guys and another girl aside from the blonde named Gaby; all of them in their mid-twenties and from Brazil. The teams were made; Dianna, Lea and Gaby on one side and the rest on the other.

Ten minutes into the game, Lea started noticing the way one of the guys would leer at her best friend every now and then and wink whenever the blonde caught him. She was jealous and it set her off the way Dianna would blush and look away.

She couldn't like the guy, could she? I mean, yeah, he had a nice body but it wasn't Dianna's type. It couldn't be, dammit.

So Lea decided to work her jealousy through competitiveness, and when she actually managed to score a point, she was surprised by a pair of slender but strong arms lifting her and spinning her around. She squealed happily and wrapped her own arms around the blonde's neck. She wasn't definitely expecting it, but if it meant being congratulated like this, she would make damn sure to score a few more points.

When Dianna set her back on the sand with a grin and happy golden eyes, she couldn't help but beam back at her and hug her again just because. Their bodies collided and skin met skin. It was new. They both felt warmth set in the pit of their stomach and couldn't help but let their hands wander a bit. Dianna's settled on the brunette's small back before slowly snaking them completely around her waist while Lea ran her own hands through the blonde's shoulder blades before settling for grabbing the soft and small hair in the back of her neck. She caught the stupid guy's eye and smirked evilly before raising an eyebrow, challenging him. At least he had the decency to look away.

_Yeah, asshole. You can't have her._

They were brought out of their small world by Gaby loudly clearing her throat. "Are we gonna keep playin' or what?" Once they took their spots, Gaby nodded at Lea and whispered to Dianna. "She your girlfriend?"

Dianna looked at Lea to make sure she hadn't heard before turning to Gaby without getting a whiplash. "No." She whispered defensively.

Gaby chuckled. "Yeah, you seem like a couple."

_Dammit. _Would people stop saying that? It actually hurt because it was far from the truth.

She was startled by the sound of a deep voice. "Hey blondie! You ready?"

* * *

By the time they actually decided to stop the game, they were exhausted and it was barely 1 pm.

Lea and Dianna were sitting in one of the chairs, sharing a water bottle, with shoulders and knees touching, when the asshole came walking towards them. He had a smirk on his face and Lea had to fight the urge to slap it off. Instead, she growled and felt Dianna shift uncomfortably next to her.

"Hey," He said, looking at both of them before settling his eyes on Dianna. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go to Coco Bongo with us tonight. We have two extra tickets." God, his voice was annoying. That stupid accent. Everything about him was. Even his name. Stupid Leonardo. What kind of name was that?

Lea glared at him before she turned to Dianna and her eyes immediately softened. If she wanted to go, she would agree, even if it meant having to deal with this guy to keep her away from her lady.

"Would you like to?"

"Maybe," She said before turning to Leo. "What is Coco Bongo, exactly?"

He smirked again. _What a dumbass. _"It's a club. They say it's one of the best in Cancun and we want to try it. What do you say?"

"What do you think, Lee?" She turned to Lea and smiled. She could see that the brunette didn't like him for whatever reason and if her decision was not to go she would happily agree and decline.

It wasn't always that Dianna used that term of endearment with her, but anytime she did, it sent her to the clouds and back. It didn't help the way those eyes would look at her as if she could see her soul, either. How could she deny anything after that? "I'll go if you go." She smiled.

Dianna grinned. "Alright, then." She turned once again to Leo. "What time?"

"We'll see you at 10." With that he winked and left.

A few seconds passed before Lea opened her mouth. "I don't like the guy. He's an idiot and wouldn't stop checking you out."

Dianna wondered if it could be jealousy what was going on with Lea. It made her think that there could be a possibility that maybe the brunette felt something more than platonic love for her. But she was afraid that if she pointed it out the brunette might backpedal and deny anything she said. So instead she bumped her shoulder and said, "You don't have to worry about him." She winked and stood up to head to the beach. She decided that Naya's advice could come in handy, right now. She would flirt with her and see where it got them.

During the rest of the day the girls spent their time wandering through stores and having lunch at a Mexican restaurant. They talked about whatever would come to their minds and hooked arms whenever they walked from store to store. Dianna would think that Naya was right about them already looking like a couple. So why was it so hard to just admit her feelings? All that was missing in this relationship was the kissing and maybe… sex...part? Jeez. That was hard to imagine, but after having her so close this morning she couldn't not think about it. Maybe someday, if she actually dared to talk to Lea _and _if the brunette was actually able to reciprocate those feelings.

Yeah, that seemed harder to imagine.

* * *

They decided to head back to the hotel and change into something more appropriate for a club. Lea picked a white dress with spaghetti straps that stopped middle-thigh and hugged her body in all the right places. Dianna settled for a light blue strapless dress that only reached above her knees.

They took off and asked once for directions to get to Coco Bongo. They didn't get lost.

"You're getting good at not getting us lost, Di." Lea said when they were walking towards the entrance of the club. She spotted their Brazilian… friends? And she squeezed Dianna's arm tighter when her eyes landed on Leo.

Dianna felt the brunette stiffen and noticed who she was looking at. She bumped her hip with the brunette's and said, "Yeah, well. I already told you I got lost the first time because the road looked the same to me, but don't get too bouncy, because I guarantee you, you will be the one driving a scooter once we get to Italy." She actually was half serious about that. A car? Sure. But there was no way she would be driving a freaking scooter any time soon.

Lea laughed and rested her head on her friend's shoulder for a moment. "We'll see about that."

When they reached the group they greeted them with a warm 'hey' before settling in the line to get in as well. Leo eyed them before once again directing his words to Dianna. "You look nice."

"Thank you, we do." She replied warily. The boy was starting to piss her off―especially after directing those words only to her―and _that, _in her book, was actually hard to accomplish. Lea looked gorgeous for God's sake. She was sure she even looked better than her.

So she decided to ignore the guy for the rest of the night and fully turned to Lea. She smiled. "You _do _look nice. Wonderful, actually." There was really no word to describe how breathtakingly beautiful Lea was to her; but she didn't need to know that. Not yet, anyways.

Lea's smile brightened her whole world. "Thank you, Di. You look gorgeous, too." She ruffled her short hair and laughed when the blonde shook her hand away. She loved how special the blonde could make her feel with only a few words. Grateful for that, she took her hand and didn't let go until they entered the club.

They were having the time of their life.

Both girls had separated from the group after half an hour of wandering around the club. It seriously was a big thing in Cancun. The place seemed smaller from the outside but it was huge on the inside. There were people everywhere and a few photographers taking pictures of tourists with the guy from 'The Mask' and even a Beetlejiuce weirdo. Drinks were passing them every few minutes and they had managed to find a spot that didn't require to be manhandled by a bunch of strangers.

They were currently nursing two shots of tequila but were already pass the buzz of the first drinks.

"Dianna! Dianna! Oh my God, you so gorguss. Can I touchyourface? It's probably as soft asa baby'sss" Lea's filter was gone by the third shot and she pretty much just voiced whatever came to mind.

"YesyoucanLea." She grabbed Lea's free hand and put it right on her face.

They didn't stop dancing. If you could call it that.

"It is like a baby's!" She screamed. "I want another shot." She turned around and started looking for someone who would bring her another one. "Mister Tequila?" She yelled at a passing guy but didn't wait for a response. Her efforts were futile but when she turned around with a pout on her face, Dianna was already handing her a pink shot. She took eagerly before saying, "Are you a magician, too? And why is it pink?"

"Because baby! We are drinking a rainbow full of tequilaaaa!" She took the shot and waited for the brunette to do the same before taking both empty glasses to give them to a random girl and grab Lea by the waist to get her closer. The brunette got the message and turned around so that her back was against Dianna's chest. Pale arms snaked around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer while she threw her head back and rested it on the blonde's shoulder. She could feel warm breath hitting her neck and couldn't help the feeling of arousal that came up her body. They were dancing to the beat, while Dianna caressed Lea's navel with one hand and still held her tight with the other. She nuzzled the side of her neck and breathed her scent. "You smell nice." Her voice was hoarse, but she couldn't help it when the girl she wanted the most in this whole world was literally grinding against her. She received a hum as a response and kept holding tight. One of her hands slowly traveled up and stopped right under Lea's breasts just as a pair of hands lifted up and settled behind her neck, tracing lazy patterns.

Lea abruptly turned around but wrapped her arms back around the blonde's neck. She stepped as close as she could until she felt Dianna's firm hands traveling from her shoulder blades to her lower back. Soft lips kissed over her neck and she made sure she reciprocated by kissing the blonde's shoulder. She loved this. Even if just for a night, she could pretend that the blonde wanted Lea as much as she wanted her.

They spent their time like that; only separating to finish their tequila shots until they completed the rainbow. They even had to threaten the barman so he could make them a green one.

By 2:30 am, people were starting to leave. They had found Gaby by the entrance and she was completely sober, so once she saw how drunk both of them were she offered to drive their car with her friends in tow.

"Your hotel is on the way, anyways." She had said.

It took them 30 minutes to get to their hotel and once they were safely inside their hotel room after trying to enter a few strangers' rooms, sleep overtook them. Both girls laying on their stomachs and Dianna's arm placed securely around Lea's waist.

They had both been very drunk and let their primal instincts take over. It didn't hurt anyone's feelings and none of them would remember anything the morning after, anyway.

* * *

So? Coco Bongo _does_ exist. I just made up what's inside because I'm too young to be allowed to enter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jeez! I hate to upload so late, but here it is now. Let me know what you think.

Thankss!

* * *

The fact that Lea's head was pounding so hard it might as well explode was a gross understatement.

Her eyelids felt heavy and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what had happened last night. There was certainly something about a rainbow and dancing with Beetlejuice. Or was it 'The Mask'? Didn't matter, though. But _what the fuck. _She does remember the entrance of that freaking club and the first shots of tequila. Then there's a fucking gap where everything's just blurry, and _then _she kind of remembers dragging an equally drunk blonde through the corridors of the hotel, maybe disturbing a few neighbors on their way and then… taking her dress off?

_Holy shit._

Her hands wandered through her body and she realized that she was, in fact, wearing nothing but her underwear. _Fuck. _She slowly opened her eyes and thanked God that the curtains were slid closed. But shit. Lea was almost naked and Dianna was nowhere to be found. Shit shit shit. She was freaking out with every second that passed and her head hurt from all the thinking, but she needed to know if anything had happened at all. So she thought harder and frowned. Holy shit. Did they have sex? No. It didn't seem like it. Hopefully.

_Think, Lea, think._

Right. There's a blurry scene playing in her head. She remembers taking her dress off now, because she had suddenly felt like she was suffocating. _Good job. Keep thinking. _She remembers feeling giggly at the sight of Dianna trying to stand after tumbling with her own feet. Yeah. That was actually funny. _Concentrate! _So, she was laughing once she stepped out of the dress; she walked to the bed and lay down, and then... she drifted to sleep. Really?

Nothing happened. Absolutely fucking nothing and now Lea is disappointed because at least if they had had sex she would have had an opening to finally talk about her feelings. Dammit. She freaked out for nothing.

But maybe it was for the best, though. Having sex for the first time with Dianna while being drunk wasn't romantic at all, and if she wanted this to be the right way she might as well… start by telling her how she felt.

_Good. _Back to square one.

She slowly got up on her elbows and looked around the suite. _Where was Dianna, anyway? _She reached to her phone and winced, both at the movement and at the fact that it was already past 12. Looking back at the nightstand she found two tablets of Ibuprofen and a bottle of water next to them. She placed her phone back on its place before taking the tablets and drowning as much water as she could in one sip. She sighed while she lay down again, smiling at the thought of Dianna taking care of her. Maybe it wouldn't be bad telling her how she felt. Dianna was a sweetheart, after all. She would be able to understand if she didn't feel the same way and wouldn't let their friendship be jeopardized. However, she still needed to find the actual courage to do it.

Meanwhile, Dianna was gently swinging herself in a hammock by their suite, trying to enjoy the feeling of the breeze hitting her face.

Her mind was racing; however, her thoughts were on something else. She really couldn't remember what had exactly happened at the club last night, but she was definitely sure they hadn't done anything other than cuddle once they stepped inside the room. Yes, they were in their underwear, and she could recall drooling over Lea removing her dress and laying on the bed, but even after that, all she did was wrap her arm around the brunette's slender waist once she had fallen asleep and linger on the feeling of intimacy for at least one night.

And then this morning, when she woke up to the sleeping face of one Lea Michele, she squeezed her a little tighter and fought the urge to pepper her with kisses. Instead, she had smiled.

She had smiled because it had felt so right to fall asleep next to her. She had smiled because she had felt at home. Because having Lea protectively under her arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world couldn't make her any happier. She had felt overwhelmed with pure love.

And it was then that she decided that there was nothing else that she wanted more than this. Because the need to tell her had suddenly become unbearable. She knew this was the only way she could either get what she wanted or start moving on. Life was about making choices, after all. No matter if they were good or bad; right or wrong, at the end of the day all that mattered was that you risked it. You may regret it for a few moments or for the rest of your life; or you may someday look back and realize that it was the best decision you could have ever made.

Life is that way. And if you couldn't make any decisions at all, well, you're not really living.

So here she was now. Ready to pour her heart out even if the fear of having it broken at the end still remained somewhere in the back of her head.

But first, she needed to make a call. She dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Dianna."

She grinned but said evenly. "Christopher."

"How are you? Is everything alright? Oh my God, did you tell her?"

"I'm fine. Great even. Everything's alright and no, I haven't told her but that's why I'm calling."

"Where's Lea? And what do you need me for?"

Dianna chuckled at her friend's eagerness but still replied, "She's still sleeping. We went to a club yesterday." She bit her lip, trying to find the words she needed to get out. At the end, she opted for a simple, "Chris, I'm going to tell her." She heard a sharp intake of breath and waited.

"For real?" He was grateful she couldn't see him at the moment because the shit eating grin and the little dance he was making were way too embarrassing.

"Yes. But I don't know how. I mean how do I know when's the perfect moment?"

He sighed. This is why she called. "Darling, telling someone how you feel is like coming out to your parents. There's never going to be a perfect moment, but, unlike coming out, you _do_ have the opportunity to make it special, you know. Take her somewhere you can be alone, but don't make it too romantic so it doesn't turn awkward even before you can say it."

To him, romance was always a good move, but he decided that his girls probably needed to figure out this first before moving to grand gestures. "Is your room by the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you can tell her at the beach near your room, so if she feels like she needs to be alone–" He snorted internally. _As if. "_–You don't have to worry about leaving her by herself in a random place. The suite would be right there."

Before Dianna could reply she turned to the sound of a window slide open to reveal the girl of her dreams. She panicked for a moment before remembering that Lea still didn't know anything and didn't have to worry about it until later; so she beamed and beckoned the brunette to lay with her in the hammock.

The brunette smiled back while walking closer and saw that Dianna was on the phone. 'Who is it?' She mouthed.

"Chris." The blonde said covering her phone with her hand.

When Lea sat down on the hammock, she nudged Dianna with her hip so she could have more space and once she wiggled herself enough to be comfortable, she grabbed the blonde's arm to wrap it around her shoulders. The familiarity that came along with this action made their hearts flutter and warmth spread through their bodies. "Hey, Chris!" Lea said as she hugged a slim waist and her head rested on the blonde's shoulder. All fears had left her mind as soon as she found her best friend calmly swinging back and forth, and were replaced with the need to cuddle for the rest of the day. So she did just that; at least for as long as she could.

Dianna lost track of what Chris was saying the moment she felt the brunette against her. Lea's body was warm and the action felt like a reassurance of what she needed to do. She would rather take a risk than never know if their friendship could be more than that. She needed to take a chance on this if she wanted to be truly happy.

"Dianna…"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you needed to hang up. You're apparently busy." Chris said amused.

"Yeah, sorry. Thank you, Chris. I'll think about it. And I promise I'll call you soon."

Lea was reveling in the scent of Dianna when she heard the end of the call. She squeezed her tighter. "How's Chris?"

"He's fine." Dianna said, as she resumed the swinging, which was becoming harder since the hammock now had two people in it, and started stroking Lea's hair with her left hand. She was familiar with cuddling. It became a common rule when they used to live together and come home tired to do anything other than watch TV series. So after she moved out, the rule was never broken. It was simply normal when it came to her relationship with the brunette, and she learned to relish every second of it. And right now, she didn't feel like talking. All she wanted to do was hold her best friend and daydream of the positive outcomes of her decision.

Something that only lasted a few moments.

"What did you mean you'll think about it?" Lea's voice was almost a whisper. The gentle sound of nothing but the waves made her feel like they had built a thin barrier around them, and she was afraid she would break it by speaking any louder.

"Hm?"

"You said 'I'll think about it'" She felt the need to use air quotes, but one of her hands was almost tucked in the middle of their bodies and the other one was drawing lazy patterns on Dianna's ribs.

"Um…" She hadn't come up with an excuse because she thought Lea wouldn't ask. But she must have known better. "He told me about this… ecological park somewhere in the Mayan Riviera." At least it was half true. He hadn't told her anything about it during the phone call, but he _had _recommended it before the trip.

"Would you want to go?"

Would she? By Chris' description, it did sound interesting. "Maybe. Did you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. I just woke up with the worst headache of the century and couldn't think of anything coherent while trying to remember what happened last night." It was a tricky answer. She still had her doubts about waking up in her underwear, even though she didn't voice it, and wanted to know if Dianna knew something that she didn't.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I woke up feeling the same way, but no, I can't remember anything, either." She also didn't mention anything about their state of dress. She figured it probably was safer not to. "And how did we get back, anyway?"

Lea groaned. "Stupid Leo and his friends brought us back." That was something she actually managed to remember and the only reason she had his name shortened was because it was too damn long. Although, 'stupid Leo' probably had the same length.

Whatever.

She could feel more than hear Dianna's laughter against her forearm.

"I have to agree with you. He was an idiot." It still pissed her off the way he had ignored Lea. Not that she would have preferred the guy checking her out, but Lea was stunning and people needed to realize that once and for all.

Lea simply hummed. She just didn't want to spend more time talking about him. She wanted Dianna to never stop stroking her hair and everyday to be like this. Maybe they could quit Glee and move somewhere else. A beach. An island, even. All she really needed was lying next to her.

"Well, what about our plans for today? I'm content with whatever―" _As long as I'm with you. _"―so it's your decision." Dianna said. Honestly, all she wanted to do was to stay where she was.

Lea snuggled closer. "Let's just stay here for a while and we can go to the park later. We've got all day."

_Good answer._

* * *

By the time they were ready to leave it was 2:30.

Much to their delight, they did spend at least an hour cuddling and talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of their two weeks in Cancun.

Lea decided to drive this time and got them lost three times before she managed to find the parking lot of the park.

"Next time you either let me drive or don't say a word if I get lost. You broke my record and now have _no right _to demand anything."

"Oh come on, Di! I promise I won't say anything but don't get mad at me." She reached Dianna after they exited the car and hooked her arm with the blonde's before looking at her with a pout. "You know I suck at direction sense, but I promise I won't make fun if you ever get us lost even for a whole day."

Dianna laughed. Because, how could she resist that pout? She wasn't even mad to begin with. "I'm not mad, Lee."

Lea grinned. God, she loved that laugh. And that smile. If only she could see those shining eyes through the sunglasses, she would be able to have enough of her Agron dose for a while.

Only for a tiny, little while. She had never really enough.

As they walked through the entrance of the park, they could see why it was such a famous place. Xcaret was huge. The whole place was literally a tropical jungle with restaurants, shops and attractions at every available spot. But the thing about the park that captivated them the most was the peace that it brought. Even with hundreds of people walking by, it was as if you could be absorbed by nature.

They wandered around and stopped at any attraction that caught their attention. Dianna had finally remembered to bring her camera with her and decided to take pictures of the brunette whenever she wasn't looking.

Those were always the best. Looking at her through her lens and watching as Lea concentrated on something else; whether she was fascinated, excited or serious. Her eyes wide; her lip stuck out in a pout, or a smile brighter than the sun. Natural Lea was definitely one of her favorites.

"Dianna, come on! I wanna go scuba diving with you!"

And scuba diving was what they did. Along with swimming in the freezing water of the underground rivers; getting a spider monkey off of Lea's hair; going to the Mexican Wine Cellar; chilling at a natural pool; arguing over whether or not Dianna looked like a crazy haired lion in the morning after Lea said that all felines were the same, and watching the dolphins playing underneath the bridge they had stood in.

It had definitely been an amazing day.

And now they were at the shore. There was no one around since the night show was starting shortly, and for a moment, it seemed as if they stood alone in the world. And the only companion they needed was next to each other.

Everything was quiet except for the sound of the waves breaking upon the rocks below them. Water hitting with full force and retrieving with a soothing surf; only to do it again, and again.

It was alleviating, somehow.

Dianna found herself staring at them. She was entranced by the continuity of it. The waves never ceased coming back and forth. They didn't stop ten years ago, nor will they stop in ten more years. Sure, some days they will crash harder; create natural disasters. Take away lives.

Some other days they will be calm; so calm that you can barely hear them. So calm they won't even reach the rocks.

But still, they never stopped.

And Dianna wondered if maybe her love for Lea could be like that. Sometimes it could be tough love; some others it would be soothing; delicate, even.

It would change. But never stop.

And when she turned to look at her, she was able to answer her own question.

She would never stop loving Lea. Not only as the thought of something else, but simply as her best friend.

So she thought to herself. Maybe this was the perfect time, if there could ever be one, to tell her. She was right in front of her. They were alone, and even if they weren't close to their suite, she would be willing to give her the space she needed, and as much time as she wanted.

Lea knew that she was being stared at, and thought that if she wanted to keep her mouth shut she wouldn't look, because she was still afraid of how Dianna might react. She wasn't ready to tell her how she felt. Not yet.

But once she couldn't take it anymore, she looked back, and it took her breath away.

There was something about the look Dianna was giving her. She had a content smile on her face but her eyes were screaming so much more. They were shining; gold-like. And Lea felt herself once again getting lost in them; the kind of lost where she never wanted to be found again.

She had once read that the eyes were the windows to the soul. It was as if Dianna was baring her soul, but Lea couldn't pinpoint what exactly she wanted her to see. There was so much emotion swimming in those gorgeous eyes that she just couldn't understand. And when the blonde opened her mouth, Lea knew that whatever her thoughts could have been, she was about to voice them.

"Lee…" Dianna's voice was just a whisper and she was almost sure the brunette hadn't heard her. Yet, she didn't see the chills that ran through Lea's spin thanks to that single word. "I―"

"Hey!"

_Fuck._

Both girls were startled by the sound of a deep voice and turned towards it.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here anymore. The night show is starting, I can take you there."

Dianna closed her eyes and let out a deep shaky breath. She couldn't believe her luck. She just couldn't.

When her eyes opened, she turned back at a wide eyed Lea and smiled sadly. _It will have to be some other day. _

Her heart was still racing and her hands were slightly shaking, but she still took the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together. She tugged at her gently until she was sure she could hear her whisper, "Love you."

Maybe she couldn't tell her the whole truth, but at least, it was part of it.

* * *

:) So about that unbearable need? Yeah, I've experienced it firsthand and I did end up confessing my feelings. That's why I think that what I wrote is actually accurate. Even if it didn't play out well in my own story.


	6. Chapter 6

WHOA! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS, BUT I HOPE IT'S WORTH IT ;) LIFE KEPT ME BUSY AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINKKK :)

I ALSO DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO CORRECT ANY ERRORS, SO THOSE ARE MINE.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO LARRY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND MAGGIE :) EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T SEEM TO MESSAGE YOU ANYMORE, I KEEP YOU IN MIND.

* * *

It had been two days since Dianna had grown up the courage to confess her feelings for Lea; only to be interrupted by a random guy with the worst timing ever.

It was weird, though. Now that she actually wanted to let it out in the open, she felt like she was going crazy. She had suddenly become hyper-aware of the way her hands fitted with Lea's, or the way the brunette's small frame could be perfectly wrapped under her arms. She also couldn't help but become a bit closed off; and for that, she was mad at herself, because it wasn't Lea's fault. Okay, maybe she had something to do with it, but there was no need to punish the brunette for something she hadn't even done.

And it drove her crazy, because Lea seemed to have no idea of what she had wanted to say and apparently showed no interest in knowing. That's when the thought of her best friend already knowing and simply avoiding asking because she didn't want to hurt her feelings hit Dianna like a ton of bricks.

But still, she couldn't live surrounded by fears that were slowly killing whatever hope she might still have. She needed to do something about this.

Unfortunately, now wasn't the right time to do it.

Lea was trying on a dress while Dianna waited for her outside the changing room. It was taking her longer because once in a while she would slow down and think about the way Dianna had looked that day at Xcaret. She was dying to ask her about it, but somehow, she felt like it had been too long to bring it back and that it was only the blonde's decision to choose whenever the right time was.

Or at least, that's what she wanted to think.

Because it had been two days, and she could feel the blonde slowly withdrawing from her. And that was something she wouldn't allow if she could help it.

So she came up with an instant plan.

"Di, what do you think if we go to Playa del Carmen?" Yeah. She was a genius.

"What?"

Just as she finished putting on the dress, she came out of the changing room and looked straight at Dianna. "I think we could go to Playa del Carmen today. I saw a flyer yesterday in the lobby and thought it could be fun."

"Sure. Whatever you want." She smiled and looked at the dress Lea was wearing. "That one's nice. You should buy it."

And per her lady's request, Lea ended up exiting the store with a shopping bag in hand.

When they finished shopping in Cancun, they went back to the hotel to drop their bags and grab a touristic flyer from Playa del Carmen.

By the time they arrived it was nearly 4, so they decided to get something to eat before wandering around downtown. It was then that Lea chose to confront Dianna; because by this time, she might as well just throw herself out of the window of the car. She was desperate to get whatever she could out of the blonde, if only to get her to stop closing herself off.

Once they were seated, Lea searched for hazel eyes. "Di…" She whispered.

The place was quiet enough that Dianna had no problem in hearing, so she only nodded to let the brunette know she had her full attention.

Lea smiled at the sight of shining golden eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

Dianna frowned. "What do you mean?" Of course she knew what she was talking about. She had tried to act the same way ever since that day, and with any other person she would have managed to get away with it. But it was Lea we were talking about. The girl sometimes knew her better than she knew herself.

"I mean, it's been a couple of days since you've acted kind of weird… well, not weird, but… closed off?" It surely sounded more like a question, but Lea had no idea how to word the way Dianna was acting.

Her smiled was restrained, but it was there nonetheless. "There's nothing wrong, Lea. Don't worry." Granted, Lea was giving her an opening. The problem was that right now, she didn't feel like pouring her heart out.

The brunette could see through that smile and it only worried her more. She was almost sure the reason behind Dianna's actions was what had been driving her crazy, too. "Dianna," She reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "You know that if anything's bothering you, you can tell me right?" The blonde nodded. "And _if _you think it will bother _me, _then that's my choice to make. Just keep in mind that I love you and that no matter what, I will _never_ get mad at you for being honest."

She knew this was a reassurance somehow. Even if Lea had no clue as to what this was about, she needed to let Dianna know that she could trust her.

The blonde gulped visibly, trying to contain her tears. This situation sucked for a lot of reasons.

First of all, because they were barely one week into this trip and her feelings had already started to get on the way of enjoying it. Second of all, because Dianna was never this dramatic, even if something about this whole situation kind of required it. Or at least she thought so. Another reason was that Lea deserved the truth. Which, to be honest, was something she couldn't provide at the moment.

For that she made a silent vow.

This week was not going to go by without Dianna confessing everything.

Right now, though, she appreciated Lea's words. They brought the comfort she had needed, and it felt more than enough. So she let herself get lost in brown expressive orbs once again and smiled contently. She squeezed the hand in her own and said, "Thank you, Lea. I'm fine, really. And I love you, too."

And she meant every word. Because she _would _be fine; as long as Lea never left her side.

So the brunette mirrored the smile. She knew Dianna and she could tell that she was being honest.

After their order was taken and the food was served, they both decided to move to much safer conversation.

Truth be told, Dianna felt a bit of the weight on her shoulders finally lift off. She started being her overly sweet self, and Lea felt relieved. Because if she was being honest, she had started to miss her touchy feely friend, and having her back was simply great. Even if the back of her mind screamed that Dianna still was hiding something.

Fortunately, as the day wore off, the girls fell back to their usual banter and hand holding whenever they could. It wasn't even hard, after all.

* * *

Right now, it was 2 am and Dianna still couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't shut off, and she couldn't blame it. She was sitting on the sand; as close as she could to the beach without getting wet.

Her thoughts kept wandering; but as usual, the main topic was one Lea Michele.

She thought of the words the brunette had said back at the restaurant. The relief and the comfort that, combined with a single touch, had brought. It was amazing how happy she could be with Lea by her side. Even if her head was a mess and her heart close to an aneurism.

The incredible moments they had made together so far made her heart feel warm. She smiled at the memory of the brunette's laugh and happy eyes. The pout she would make whenever she wanted something her way or the beam that could compete with the sun. She smiled at the imaginary sound of her voice, whether she was singing or simply talking. At the way her hands seemed to fit perfectly with her own, or the way her body was so tiny, that she sometimes felt the need to protect her from everything and carry her around inside her pocket.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the girl of her dreams sit beside her on the sand. The moment the brunette's head rested against her shoulder, she wrapped her right arm around Lea's petite frame.

Just like it always should be.

Lea had been sleeping before she noticed that the other side of the bed was cold. She had frowned and looked around for Dianna until she caught a glimpse of blonde hair through their sliding window.

She had thought of leaving her alone, but decided against it because she knew that if it didn't make anything better; at least it wasn't going to make it worse.

So she leant against her favorite girl and let silence envelop them. After a while she started playing with the hand hanging from her shoulder. She grinned when she felt the ring they had bought almost two years ago and slowly began to relive that memory in her head.

A few more moments passed in silence before Lea's low voice broke it.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?"

Dianna smiled and squeezed her before whispering, "Wherever you are."

Lea's heart fluttered at the confession and she snuggled impossibly closer to the blonde as she intertwined their fingers.

Although, closer was never enough, right?

Dianna let out a shaky breath and remembered Chris's words. The beach close to their suite. All by themselves. It was as perfect as it could get.

And she could do this.

"Lea…" She whispered.

She suddenly felt as if she was suffocating and needed some space, so she disentangled her hand from the brunette's and sat a little straighter, turning herself so she could be directly in front of Lea. She took another breath and looked at a scared and confused set of eyes.

"Dianna, what's wrong?" She reached to grab the blonde's hand, only to find it shaking. "Di, you're trembling. Please, tell me what's going on."

Scaring Lea was the last thing she wanted. She tried to compose herself at the same time as she grasped the brunette's hand. "Don't be scared. Please."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, unless you tell me what's going on, I'll start getting scared." She noticed that Dianna was trying to control her breath and her left hand reached across to cup the side of her face. "Di," She soothed. "Remember what I told you, okay? It's just me here, and I love you. Please remember that, too."

This was it. There was no turning back this time.

Dianna nodded. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. But I want you to know first that you don't have to feel compromised. I know it can be a shock to you, but you have to know. For your sake and mine. Because, honestly, it's killing me to keep it inside."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes before continuing.

"I…" _God. _Why was it so hard to just say it? She felt as if the words were just right there, on the tip of her tongue, but were stuck.

_Freaking stuck._

So she looked down at her hands being caressed by two soft thumbs, and took another breath.

It was hard being in a position like this. She could see Lea's confidence and calmness, and wanted nothing more but to borrow a little bit of it. If only for mere seconds. Just to get it out.

_Alright. Another breath._

_Come on._

She closed her eyes tighter and started again. "I…" She huffed. _Just do it. "_I'm in love with you, Lea."

_There. _

_Finally._

She opened her eyes and found herself being stared at by big brown eyes. And unlike many other times, she could see nothing.

She couldn't read Lea and it was killing her.

Because she thought she would have been prepared for rejection; but as every other thing in life, it was never the same as experiencing it firsthand.

She should have known better.

And she wanted to run.

Run until she couldn't feel her legs and her heart stopped feeling like bursting out of her chest. Run until the water pooled in her eyes could dry and she could breathe.

Run until her heart was untouchable.

But she was glued to the same place as 6 seconds ago. And she couldn't look away; even if her soul could be openly read by the girl in front of her. Even if she was the most vulnerable she had felt her entire existence.

So instead of running, she felt the need to explain.

Explain what exactly, she wasn't sure. All she wanted to do was at least fill the deafening silence that surrounded them.

'I'm sorry,' was the first thing that came to her mind. "I just-I wanted you to know. I was aware you didn't feel the same way, but… yeah. I'll just go." _To bury myself in a hole and cry for the rest of eternity._

That snapped Lea out of her trance, and as soon as she felt Dianna moving she held onto whatever she could. "Don't go." She pleaded.

The blonde didn't let go of her hands but she still stood up. She was confused, to say the least, and no matter how hard she tried, she would always listen intently to whatever Lea wanted to say.

Dianna's silence was her cue and she continued. "First of all, _I'm _the one that's sorry. I should've reacted sooner." Then she smiled. Because how on earth could she had become this lucky? The girl she was in love with loved her back. It made sense, and she felt her heart get together as the last piece of a puzzle.

She grabbed both of her hands. "I'm sorry I made you freak out. But you have nothing to worry about." She squeezed one of Dianna's hands as the other slowly lifted the blonde's head. Once she found those infinite hazel eyes, her smile turned into a grin. "I love you, Dianna. _God, _no. I'm _in _love with you. For as long as I've known you. I love you."

Realization hit Dianna and she let the brunette's words sink in. She squeezed back the hand in her own but simply couldn't believe it.

The feeling was incredible. It had to be happiness; but on some other kind of level. Maybe the kind of happiness in which she wanted jump so high she could reach the sky. Or in which she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs how lucky she was for having everything she had ever wanted.

But she couldn't do neither of both, so she opted to lift Lea in her arms and spin her until all she could hear was the glorious sound of her best friend's laugh.

She didn't let go when she put her back down. Instead, she hugged her waist tighter and lost herself in her favorite scent, while the brunette did the same around her neck.

This hug was like many others; yet, it held different promises.

Dianna finally let her tears fall, once they turned from sad to happy. "I love you." She whispered.

Because there are times in life when all you have to do is surround yourself with those who make you feel so content in life that you forget about everything bad in this world and focus solely on the good.

After all, life is too short to avoid taking risks and be anything but happy.

* * *

THOUGHTS? :) I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT DIANNA'S PART OF THE CONFESSION WAS BASED ON MY OWN WORDS WHEN I DID THE SAME SO... YEAH.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I just finished this... It's longer than the others and I truly hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I feel like the ending of this chapter was kind of shitty, but please bare with me this time. My head is throbbing, my back is killing me and my momma just told me that I have fever. So, yeah. I'll promise I'll make it up to you if you don't like it.

Have a wonderful weekend :)

* * *

That night, the girls went back to bed with a content smile on each other's faces. They cuddled as close as they could and once they drifted to sleep their dreams were filled with images of sweet loving eyes and soft delicate caresses.

Morning came too fast and, surprisingly, Dianna was the first to wake up. Memories of last night came back to her mind as she inhaled Lea's shampoo scent. She smiled and kissed the top of the head resting on her collarbone as she remembered the way an 'I love you' sounded coming out of those sweet lips.

Truth be told, they hadn't even kissed, yet. No status of relationship had defined them and they certainly went to bed fully clothed.

She wanted to make this the right way and since it was _her_ that actually confessed her feelings first, in her mind, it was a good idea to be the one asking her out on a date. And for that, she needed Chris and Naya's advice.

She also wanted them to know how everything had turned out; that, at the end, it had all been worth it. So, against her own will, she disentangled her arm from around Lea and replaced her own shoulder with a pillow.

Dianna was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to plan an actual date. Sure, it was her first time doing it, but the fact that it was with the girl she was in love with only made it sound better. She tiptoed towards the sliding window after grabbing her phone and decided to make the first call.

"I swear to God, Dianna. If this isn't something you couldn't wait to tell me, I will take the first flight to Cancun and kick your ass."

"Good morning to you, too, Nay. And shouldn't you be up, already? It's 8 in the morning."

She heard a low growl on the other side of the line. "No it isn't. Have you ever heard of time zones?... Yeah. It's 6 am in here."

Dianna winced. She knew Naya wasn't a morning person and kind of felt sorry for calling her, although this was something that certainly needed to be done.

"Sorry." She muttered. And the giddiness came back. "Oh gosh. Naya, I have to tell you something." She felt like a kid showing off his new video game, but she couldn't help it. Lea was in love with her.

She grinned at the thought.

"And…"

_Right. _"I told Lea."

Naya sprinted out of bed. "You told her what exactly?" She was wide awake now.

"The basics."

"Dammit, Dianna! Don't play with my feelings. Tell me the details!"

The blonde laughed. Leave it to Naya to react this way. "I couldn't sleep yesterday night so I decided to sit by the beach. Lea joined me a while after. We didn't talk for a few minutes and after that, you see me telling her that I was in love with her…" She trailed off for suspense; because she could, but really, she was grinning like an idiot on her side of the line.

"AND! You're giving me a stroke!"

She bit her lip. "She told me she was in love with me, too." And it still sounded unbelievable to her ears.

"Holy shit! Are you serious!" She was grinning now. All thoughts of being woken up at fucking 6 am forgotten.

"Yes!"

It all made sense, though. Even if it kind of pissed her off that she couldn't see it sooner. "So? Did you kiss her? Woah! Did you sleep together?"

Dianna blushed. "Calm down, Nay! No, we haven't done any of it, but I'm calling because I need your advice on taking her on a great date."

"Oh."

The line went silent.

"Nay?"

"Nope."

"No what?"

"I'm not giving you anything. All I can tell you is that you already have your girl, don't try too hard andjust think about what _you _would like…. you don't need any advices, Di. Your creativity has always been amazing."

It was true. Naya was sure that Dianna could pull off a great date even if she only had a few cents in her pocket.

The blonde smiled shyly at that. "You're right. Thanks."

"No biggie… now that you woke me up tell me, is Cancun as great as people describe it?"

* * *

Naya's phone call took longer than Dianna had planned.

And by longer she meant 10 valuable minutes in which she could have called Christopher to tell him the good news. But after a glance back to the room she noticed the brunette stirring in bed; and in no way, shape or form would Dianna rather make a call than relish precious time lying next to her favorite girl. So she made a mental note to call the boy later and walked back into the room quiet enough not to alert the brunette.

As soon as she felt the bed dip, Lea opened her eyes and was met with a golden pair of smiling orbs staring back at her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Good morning."

She stretched her arms and let a content sigh before saying, "Come here."

And that's what she did.

She wrapped her arm around Lea's waist and nested her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. They were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Can I ask you something?" Dianna muttered.

"Ask away."

"About what you said last night… was it for real?" Sure, the blonde was squealing on the phone less than five minutes ago, but being held in her arms this way made the situation more real. She just needed to make sure that both of them were in this… or that she hadn't been dreaming.

That'd be a shame because she hated to lie. And her heart probably wouldn't stand it.

Lea tightened her hold around Dianna and kissed the top of her head. "Do you think I would be capable of lying to you? About anything?"

Dianna sighed contently. "You're right." She felt like saying 'I love you' but she would rather wait until tomorrow when she asked her to be her girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Ask away." She said imitating the brunette's tone.

Lea laughed and swatted the arm she had been caressing with the tip of her fingers. "_Dumb._" Afterwards, she grew serious and began saying, "How long have you-"

"Been in love with you?" It was a question she herself would've asked, after all. She felt Lea nod so she continued; there was no need to hide anything anymore, so she might as well just tell the truth. "Honestly, for almost as long as I've known you." Her voice kept going lower until the last word was nothing but a whisper.

The brunette hummed in reply as she smiled and locked her own fingers to keep a firm hold around Dianna.

"Me too." She finally whispered.

And the blonde's heart soared.

Silence came over them again as Dianna started to map out the date in her head. Ideas kept coming over, but she needed something that wasn't too complicated and that she could actually accomplish in a day and a half. She sprinted as fast as she could out of the brunette's hold and looked down at her with a beam. "Can I take you out on a date?"

Lea bit her lip in amusement. She wanted nothing more than that but she still had to ask, "Right now?" She wouldn't be opposed even if it was.

Dianna frowned. "No… I was thinking that tomorrow would be better. I want it to be good so it'll take me awhile because I still haven't really planned it… or if you want it to be today maybe I can pull off something, just -"

"Di." Her tone sounded firm but Dianna could hear the amusement leaking through her voice. She still closed her mouth, though. "You're rambling."

"I know, I'm just nervous." Dianna whined as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

Lea took both hands into her own and intertwined their fingers as much as she could without changing her position from the bed. "I can see that," She chuckled. God, Dianna's frown was extremely adorable. "But don't be. And yes, Sunday sounds good for me." She ended up mirroring a bright smile.

"Okay then. Now I have to take a walk around the hotel to get some ideas. I recommend you chill out by the beach and relax." The whole excitement about the date made her feel bolder, so she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Lea's cheek. "It won't take long." With that she stood up and headed to her suitcase to get changed.

Lea laughed. "Just please comb your hair! I've told you, you look like a lion in the morning!" She yelled at the blonde's back.

Once Dianna left, Lea smiled and touched her cheek. The lingering feeling of those soft lips against it was still there. She let out a content sigh and got out of bed.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

Dianna had been wandering around the hotel for at least half an hour and she had already got one of the guys in charge to help her with the date. His name was Luis and he was as short as Lea. They sat in the lobby and it was only when he started suggesting some ideas that she actually came up with one of her own, then she remembered that she still had to call Christopher, so once every detail was cleared and she made Luis promise that everything would be ready by tomorrow, she excused herself and called her best adviser.

"This better be good."

She chuckled. "Why is everyone so moody today?"

"I'm sorry, Dianna, but I just caught a re-run of Housewives so if this isn't good I'm afraid I will have to call you later."

"It is good, I promise." She had never understood Chris and Lea's fixation with those kinds of series. She still remembers the day she walked into the brunette's trailer only to be shut up by a hypnotic tiny girl. After that, though, she learned not to interrupt neither of them. Yet again, this really was a huge exception.

"Baby, I'm missing valuable seconds here…"

"I told Lea I was in love with her."

"You what?" Real Housewives of Beverly Hills be damned.

"She knows, and guess what?"

Psht. He didn't have to _guess. _He already knew the ending of this, still, he feigned ignorance. "What?" They just didn't have to know that he knew… yet.

"She loves me too, Chris. She's in love with me."

If the boy had to describe Dianna's tone of voice with one word it would be happiness. Pure and great happiness; and for that, he was glad. Because at the end of it all, they didn't need his help. They worked at their pace and listened to what their hearts dictated them. But most of all, he was proud of Dianna. She had the brightest heart he had ever seen; she was kind and lovable. She deserved the best.

And the best for her would always be Lea.

Because they were made for each other.

And because he was never wrong about the matters of love.

He smiled and wished, not for the first time, that he could be there to hug the blonde. "I'm glad, Di. I knew you would be together at the end." He wiped a sneaky tear out of his cheek and said, "I'm sure you're taking her out on a date…" Because he also knew that Dianna was a sucker for romance.

"Yeah." She replied dreamily and moved on to tell him all about the details.

After she hung up she headed back to their room and found Lea lying in a lounge chair with a book in hand. The brunette was startled when she felt warm breath against her ear but relaxed as soon as she heard a familiar husky voice whisper, "We have a date. Tomorrow. Six pm."

* * *

They woke up the same way in Sunday morning.

Most of the day was spent lying by the hotel's pool. Afterwards, Lea decided to hit the gym while Dianna worked on the last details of the date. It wasn't much, really, but she wanted it to be special because she hoped that, by tonight, Lea would get to be called her girlfriend.

By 5:45, Dianna managed to be ready and told Lea that she needed to get something done and that she would be back shortly. She didn't hear the brunette's reply before she was already out of the room.

There was nothing to be done, but Luis had promised to find some wild lilies and so she wanted to see if he had got them. Fortunately, he did. She thanked him and he wished her good luck, assuring her that dinner would be set by the time they were there.

With confidence, she walked back to the room and decided to knock instead of using her key. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a surprised brunette in a white sunny dress that barely reached her knees. Lea was about to ask if Dianna had forgotten her key, but as soon as her eyes landed on the flowers her mouth dropped open and the words died in her throat. It was perfect, and the date hadn't even started. Her smile brightened the whole room as she retrieved the bouquet and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Thank you, Di. They're beautiful" She said.

Dianna bit her lip, swallowing a cheesy line and fighting the urge to kiss the brunette senseless. "You're welcome." She smiled back.

Lea walked back to the suite and placed the flowers on her nightstand. She turned around and after making sure that she had a key, she walked back to Dianna and hugged her. It wasn't necessary, really, but she had been wanting to do it for a while. While she snaked her arms around the blonde's shoulders, she felt another pair wrap her waist.

They fit perfectly.

And if it wasn't because they still needed to go to the date, she would be content staying like this.

So she stepped back and slid her hand into the blonde's, locking their fingers together. "Let's go."

She had no idea of what she had been expecting, but as they got closer to their destination, she definitely started feeling in awe of what the blonde had set up. Somehow, Dianna had managed to lit candles and place some cushions around a spread blanket. It was a simple picnic; but the fact that the girl next to her took her time doing it meant more to her than any other thing in the world.

She squeezed the hand in her own, "I love it." She saw that there were several small plates already set and turned to the blonde. "Did you actually set the food when you were gone?"

"No," She guided Lea to one of the cushions and then she sat on the other. "Luis did. I met him yesterday; he's in charge of room service and agreed to help me when I asked him. He's very nice… and he's as short as you." She teased.

Lea laughed. "Shut up. Not everyone is lucky to have your height." She started eyeing the food and opted for some broccoli canapés. She moaned at the taste and turned to the blonde "These are really good… here, taste it." As Dianna got closer she extended her hand and fed her. It was an intimate action, but this was a date, and they had already confessed their feelings for each other.

The blonde licked her lips. It was getting harder having to restrain herself from kissing the brunette, but she wanted this to be the right way; and you know what they say about things being worth it once you've waited long enough.

Right now, though, she needed a distraction.

"I called Nay and Chris, today." She said.

"Really? Are they good? I miss them."

"Yeah, they're good. I actually called them because I wanted to tell them that I had finally found the courage to tell you." And then she realized what she'd said. "I hope you don't mind." She added. Maybe Lea wanted this to keep it as a secret for a while.

Lea chuckled. "Of course I don't mind. I'm just kind of surprised they knew―wait… Chris? As in Chris Colfer?"

"Oh… Yes, that Chris. Why?"

"OH MY GOD."

"What?" Dianna said alerted.

"Chris knewyou had feelings for me?" She rushed.

"You're confusing me." And she was getting nervous.

"He _knew I _had feelings for you!..." She pointed to herself for dramatics, "Oh my God, as soon as we get back I'm gonna kill him." How on earth would he hide something like that from her?

Dianna laughed. She had no idea that the brunette had also confided in him, but, to be honest, if she had been in the same position, she wouldn't have done anything either. It wasn't his place to make the decision, and that is exactly what she said to Lea. She was grateful that her friend kept it as a secret from each other, even if they might've been together way before. Things happened for a reason, and she totally understood where he had been coming from.

"Just don't strangle him. You know he's delicate." Both girls laughed at that.

Lea calmed as they continued to eat in silence for a few moments before she began to say, "I won't… Honestly, I'm just glad you had the courage to tell me. I was kind of a coward and didn't want to be rejected by you." She shook her thoughts away. "It sounds stupid now, really."

"It doesn't," Dianna soothed. "You have no idea of how afraid I was of rejection. But it would've killed me to keep inside any longer, and as you can see, even if I didn't know about your feelings then, I would've wanted you to know."

Lea smiled at her. She wondered where they would be right now if Dianna hadn't had the courage to open up. "I love your bravery." She stated.

_And I love you, _Dianna thought. "Come here," she said, beckoning the brunette closer. She grabbed one of her hands and guided her until she was safely sitting between her legs; Lea's back against her chest. At the feeling, she looped her arms around a tiny waist as the brunette's head rested on her shoulder. It seemed to be as if they could fit in any position they chose.

They watched in silence as the last rays of light hid behind an infinite sea; with Dianna nuzzling the brunette's neck and kissing her shoulder every time she could, and Lea caressing the blonde's arms.

It was perfect.

But, to Dianna, the date hadn't finished yet. The most important part of her plan still needed to be executed, so she relished the last couple of minutes holding her date before whispering in her ear, "I need to show you something." It ran chills down the brunette's spine and she did everything she could not to shiver. Instead, she slowly stood up and shook the little sand she had on her dress.

Lea was curious by nature, and so she asked Dianna where she was taking them. The blonde simply shrugged and told her not to worry; that she would have to close her eyes in a bit, anyway. It did nothing to help, but she felt excited nonetheless.

As Dianna promised, she covered the brunette's eyes with a blue scarf and took both her hands to walk her up the stairs that connected the beach to the parking lot. She made a stop at the top, turning until she was behind the tiny brunette. All they could hear for a moment were the waves coming back and forth.

"Are you ready?" She finally asked.

"You really need to stop whispering in my ear if you don't want me to do something about it." She joked. Having the blonde breathe so close to her was, in fact, amazing.

Dianna let out a quiet laugh. "You didn't answer my question, though."

It wasn't her fault. Being so close to such a magnificent woman like Dianna tended to make her feel dizzy with adoration. She still replied, "Yes."

At the answer, the blonde hugged her from behind. "I love you." She breathed. Then she made a sign towards Luis, who was standing at the roof of the hotel, to turn on the lights so that what was on the sand could be seen in the night. She removed the scarf out of Lea's sight and slid her hands back on the brunette's hips.

Lea gasped at what she saw. She covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes became teary.

There, written in the sand, was the phrase 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

She would have never imagined a surprise like this. Here she stood; with the girl she was head over heels in love with, asking her in the most romantic way she could think of to be her girlfriend. It made her fall deeper and want to go out there to reply with a 'Yes' bigger than the sea.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face and threw herself at the blonde. "I love you, too, Dianna." She didn't want to wait anymore, so when she pulled back enough to stare at confident hazel eyes, she found the reassurance she needed and stood on her toes, with her arms still resting on her shoulders.

The feeling of having her lips pressed against Dianna's wasn't something she had ever experienced. Even if the first touch was gentle, the fireworks she saw and felt were the exact contrary. She smiled against the blonde's lips as a pair of strong arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Dianna smiled in return as she kissed her firmer. It was everything she could have asked for and more. She then caught the brunette's lower lip between her own and sucked lightly before letting it go; long enough for them to take a breath before Lea could reach out and kiss her again. Firmer this time, the brunette let her own weight be supported by Dianna. Their lips kept moving slowly and soon her knees became weak. When oxygen eventually grew into a necessity she pulled back and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

Water drops started to fall as they got their breathing back to normal. After a few more seconds Dianna kissed her forehead and let her lips linger before she muttered, "You didn't say yes―"

"Yes!" Lea exclaimed as she hugged her tighter and nuzzled her neck. "Yes." She whispered one more time. Forget everything. Being in Dianna's warms was the only thing she would ever ask for.

As soon as the rain started to fall heavier, Dianna looked back at the ceiling; Luis was nowhere in sight, so she made a mental note to thank him before leaving. She slowly pulled back and cupped the brunette's face, pecking her lips. "We need to get going." Another peck.

With every kiss she got, Lea fell deeper into a daze; but having the rain hit her like small pieces of ice made her want to reconsider any thought of staying outside. So she nodded and made sure to steal another kiss before she took off running. A grinning blonde in tow.

They ran back by the beach. The waves were louder and the rain didn't seem to cease any time soon. There was no need anymore, really. The girls were damp from head to toe and all they were doing by now was laugh like kids and run through the waves from time to time. Life felt simple and they had no hurry to get anywhere; as long as their hands stayed connected, nothing would break the fort they had built around them.

Before they reached their suite Dianna made the brunette stop abruptly. Between laughs she had remembered a conversation she had shared with her as her best friend.

A kiss under the rain.

It was perfect.

And so she pulled her by the arm and crashed their lips together. It was more passionate than the first one, as the blonde pushed Lea against her and snaked her arms around her waist. The brunette responded instantly, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head to have a better angle. Her lips were warm and Dianna could feel the way it spread through her body. She hugged her tighter as she tentatively caressed the brunette's lower lip with her tongue. The first time their tongues met was as wonderful as they could have imagined. Lea moaned at the taste and softness as their tongues danced together; neither of them fighting for dominance, but rather memorizing every corner.

The brunette pulled back first before leaning in and biting Dianna's lip. She restarted the kiss, just as passionate. She could vaguely feel the rain hitting her head and shoulders; the air was starting to hit hard, but there was no way she would rather pull back. Unless she was dying out of lack of air, that is.

But at least if she died; she would die kissing her.

And both of them would die feeling like the happiest women on earth.

* * *

Thoughts? was the ending too vague?... I'm leaving now!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, beautiful people :) I think some of you thought that last chapter was the last one... but trust me, this is just the beginning. You guys should read the author's notes before starting ;)

Anyway... Reviews are always important so let me know what you think of this one...

* * *

For two days, the girls had spent their time going to the spa and visiting the museums that Dianna had found interesting enough.

It was Wednesday now and they only had 4 full days before flying to their second destination: Paris.

Lea had woken up almost an hour ago. When she came out of the shower already dressed she found a still sleeping head with blonde hair sticking out everywhere. She grinned and for a moment her mind went back to the last couple of days. Kissing Dianna had soon become her new favorite activity, even if it was just a peck or a full make out session, the blonde's lips were addictive.

They had been to the hotel's spa and relaxed magnificently for a couple of hours. Lea then smiled at the memory of being engrossed in the way Dianna had explained and described the art they had seen at the museums; both ancient and modern. The blonde's head was full of knowledge.

And Lea loved that.

Because she wasn't in love with the kind of actress whose mind wandered around fashion and fame. She was in love with an actress whose intelligence and imagination was as big as her heart. A girl who loved to read more than shopping, and preferred to go to museums and galleries instead of night clubs. A kind of girl who enjoyed finding new music in random places rather than turning on the radio to the biggest hits. And certainly, a girl who would always stop in her tracks so she can help you, even if she's in a hurry.

So she grinned once again at her luck and crawled into the bed until she was straddling the blonde's lower back and her hands were placed on her shoulder blades. At that, Dianna stirred but didn't wake up, so Lea put a little pressure on her hands as she leaned down and kissed the spot behind the blonde's ear.

"Wake up, Lady Di." She whispered as she peppered every spot of skin she could see; her left cheek, the side of her neck, and the top of her back.

Dianna started to twirl as much as she could with the weight of the brunette still sitting on her back. "M'sleeping." She muttered. She felt Lea start to move and for a second she thought she had won; that is, until a whole body covered her own. She huffed at the action. There was no way she would be going back to sleep after this.

"We're going to an aquarium today, Dianna!" She yelled excitedly.

The blonde cringed at the sound. "You just got me deaf… and I think you broke my back." She grumbled as she tried to hide her face under a pillow. Five more minutes could do. Even though, going to an aquarium _did _sound promising to her.

"Then you'll have to get up so we can take you to the hospital." She joked. Her left arm had started stroking the length of Dianna's before she felt herself being slightly shaken by the blonde's laugh. She then reached her hand and let their fingers intertwined. "Did you know you look like an angel in the morning?"

"Hmm…" She couldn't help the blush in her face, but she could do something about her position. So she turned around, making sure that Lea was still on top of her and instantly wrapped her arms around her back. "If I'm an angel, then what would that make you?"

The brunette propped herself on her elbows and smiled down. She kissed her once before saying, "I don't know. That's a question you should answer." Her dark hair was falling over her shoulders and she giggled at the sight of the blonde trying to remove some of it off her cheeks without using the hands that were now slipping under her shirt and stroking her bare back.

Dianna lay silent for a moment, feeling soft skin under her fingertips and watching the way brown orbs danced around her face. She smiled. "You're a goddess." She kissed her nose. "More beautiful than Aphrodite." Then her cheeks. "And certainly more beautiful than any other." She finished as she kissed Lea fully on her lips.

The brunette kissed her back with the same force. Their lips melded perfectly together and soon Dianna's tongue was being granted entrance to Lea's mouth. The blonde's hands ran through her back as her own tangled in the sheets below them. When oxygen was finally needed she pulled back. She gathered enough air and said, "As much as I would like to continue, we do need to get going."

The blonde pecked her. "I know." She hugged the tiny girl and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. The sheets between them were starting to bother her, but to remove them she would need to remove Lea first.

And that was not an option.

After a few minutes in silence the brunette started to pull out. She gave her a small peck. "I love you. Go shower and I'll go get some coffee."

She didn't wait for a response, and soon enough she was standing in front of the bed and pulling at the sheets covering the blonde.

Dianna was startled the moment her favorite warm body got off her. Chills followed once Lea removed the blankets and left her there, laying in nothing but shorts and a tank top. "I don't like you." She groaned.

"No, you love me. Now get up, sleepy head! If you're not in the shower when I get back, you won't get to touch me at all."

That worked.

Soon enough, Dianna was getting clothes out of her suitcase and running to the bathroom.

Lea's laugh boomed through the room.

* * *

The damn aquarium was bigger than it appeared to be from outside.

They had been inside for two hours and Lea's feet were killing her. It wasn't until Dianna offered a piggyback for the fifth time that she finally relented.

So here she was; being carried by her girlfriend while they walked through a dark hall with nothing but the sunlight reflecting through the glass of those huge fish tanks. She had stopped paying attention once she found a way to make small braids in the blonde's hair without falling on her ass.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Lea asked as she pointed at one of the benches in the middle of the hall. They were practically alone in this side of the aquarium, but she still felt the need to keep her voice down.

"What?" Dianna asked back. She carefully placed the brunette back down to the floor before she dropped herself to the bench.

"Sorry." She muttered, trying to keep her laugh inside.

The blonde looked at her with a reassuring smile. "I've carried you before. You're a light weight, don't worry."

She bit her lip. "No. Well, sorry about that, too. But I was talking about how you look."

Dianna looked at her confused before placing her hands on her hair. She felt messy braids all over her head and narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Lea couldn't hold her amusement any longer and broke into a fit of giggles.

She sat in front of her and started to undo them. Once she finished she cupped the blonde's face and planted her lips on her girlfriend's. She pulled back, but not enough before Dianna followed her and kissed her again.

When the blonde opened her eyes she smiled at the dreamy expression on Lea's face. "What were you thinking about?"

Lea opened her eyes, "Right." She said as she sat and lifted her legs to bend them next to her body. A strong arm wrapped her shoulders and she sighed contently. "I've been thinking about telling my parents about us. I mean, they knew I had feelings for you, but I haven't told them that we're together."

Dianna wiggled in her seat until she was comfortable. "I've thought the same, actually… I dowant to tell them. At least our families and closest friends have the right to know, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," She nuzzled the blonde's neck and sat impossibly closer. "When do you want to tell them?"

"My mom isn't in San Francisco right now, so maybe I can try in a couple of days. As to your parents, it's your choice, baby."

Lea looked up and smirked, "You called me baby."

The blonde grinned before kissing her. "I did, you sweet honey bunch." She said as Lea laughed. "When will you tell them?"

She sighed. "I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Good." She said as she kissed her head. "Can we go find the sea turtles now?"

"Only if you carry me there." She joked. Her feet had rested enough for her to walk on her own.

"I'd carry you to the moon and back." Dianna replied as she rapidly stood up and hooked one arm under her legs and the other supported her back. She lifted the brunette easily, giggling even if she was suffering once again the consequences of Lea's voice squealing right next to her ear.

It had taken the brunette by surprise, and even if Dianna's strength actually amazed her, she couldn't help but squeal at being lifted so quickly. Still, her arms hugged the blonde's neck and refused to let go.

They stifled their giggles when a guard they hadn't noticed before tried to shut them up. Dianna never let go, but held her firmer, and started to walk towards the exit on the other side of the hall.

10 minutes later and they were walking side by side with their hands intertwined. They found a small pond where the aquarium had the sea turtles. It was outside and the girls were allowed to touch them and carry the smaller ones. The blonde took her time taking pictures of Lea and let the brunette use her camera to do the same with her.

"I'm a genius behind a camera, Dianna. You should let me use it more often." _As if. _ She snorted internally. _Dianna _was a genius. She was just an average person taking pictures with a professional camera.

"You know you can use it whenever you want. I'll show you a few things." Dianna said without looking up from the turtle in her hands.

The brunette smiled and kissed her cheek before going back to taking pictures. Every once in a while she would look up and compare the photo with the girl in front of her, and every single time she smiled at the beauty she saw.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lea asked as they got to the main exit. They were walking hand in hand and the brunette had the camera hanging from her neck.

"I did… was it a date?" She bit her lip.

The brunette shrugged, "I just wanted to take you out somewhere, but I guess it does count as one."

"Alright," She replied, placing her arm around Lea's shoulders. "I'll take you to lunch then."

"Thank God, I'm starving." She groaned as Dianna laughed.

They sun bathed for the rest of the afternoon and by 8 pm they found themselves walking around the downtown of Cancun.

Lea spotted a karaoke bar and her eyes lit up as she looked at the blonde with pleading eyes. Obviously, Dianna couldn't and wouldn't say no to that.

The place was a bit crowded but not enough for both girls to not find a table near the small stage at the end of the bar. Dianna went to get their drinks and by the time she turned around Lea was already up searching for songs to sing.

An hour later, a version of 'I say a little prayer' by Lea and 'Satisfaction' by Dianna; an attempt of a song in Spanish and a few shots of tequila combined with Margaritas; the brunette was completely drunk.

"I wanna sing." She stated, trying to stand up from her seat.

Dianna eyed her suspiciously and replied. "You're really drunk."

"And you really tall." Lea mumbled as she tried to poke the blonde's nose. It ended poking the side of it.

The blonde cross-eyed for a moment before grabbing Lea's hand. She thought about the consequences of having her girlfriend perform a song while being drunk. She smiled evilly; it'd be fun. "Alright, fine. But if you fall I won't catch you."

Of course she would be front and center just in case.

"Oh, I already fell, baby." She tried to wink but it must have looked like a grimace. She skipped towards the song book; lost her balance once; and arrived in one piece seconds later.

Dianna saw as the brunette flipped the pages a few times and couldn't help but find her adorable. The girl had a small frown and the tip of her tongue stuck out because apparently she needed more concentration than usual to find a simple song. After a few minutes a bright smile broke into the girl's face before she showed the DJ the song she wanted to sing. A quick nod and she was already standing in the center of the stage trying to fix the damn stand microphone because the guy that had just sang apparently was as tall as Cory.

A motherfucking tree, she thought.

She looked down at the audience and immediately found hazel glowing eyes staring back at her. The blonde was standing in front of the stage with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. Her eyes reflected the lights from the stage and Lea forgot for a moment what she was doing there.

"Sooo… Right! A song! I'm here to sing… to my girlfriend. Ey! I love her. And she's like, the most gorgeous woman in the history of history. And if you get near her, you'll regret it. Unless you want an autograph." She swore she whispered the last part; but who knows anything anymore.

She snorted. Not her.

"Anyways. This for you, baby." Ha. She managed to avoid using Dianna's name. _A pat on the back for you, _she thought.

Although, maybe people had already recognized her.

_Whatever._

By the time the brunette finished her speech Dianna was grinning and blushing profusely, trying to hide her face from many amused looks. When the music started the blonde instantly recognized the song. She face-palmed and laughed at the choice her girlfriend had made.

Lea was slowly swaying and as soon the first lyrics of the song came out of her mouth everyone around went quiet. Dianna stopped laughing and simply looked at her with a smile. Listening to the brunette's voice has always made her feel in heaven, and being her she was serenading to was more than anything she could've asked for.

_You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you,  
You'd be like heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much._

Lea's smile brightened the whole place and Dianna let herself get lost in her eyes. They were staring at each other and the world outside simply vanished.

_At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank god I'm alive,  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

_Pardon the way that I stare,  
There's nothing else to compare,  
The sight of you leaves me weak,  
There are no words left to speak._

_But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real,  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

Even drunk, the brunette's voice was still perfect. It soothed Dianna in every single way and she could see pure love pouring out of those expressive eyes as she tried to convey her admiration through hers.

When the chorus started the blonde was almost certain that the crazy-turned brunette was about to fall off that stage so she stepped a little closer to the stage. Lea was jumping and shaking her head, making her brown locks fall everywhere.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you..._

_You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you,  
You'd be like heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank god I'm alive,  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you..._

Everyone cheered and clapped, with Dianna being the loudest, as soon Lea finished the song. When the brunette made sure the applause was dying down she made her way to the stairs on the side of the stage and stumbled until she missed the last step. She fell into the blonde's arms and once she could stand on her own she looked up at her. "You're like Flash."

"I was already waiting for you." She grinned. She was still on cloud nine.

"You're still my hero." With that, Lea hooked the blonde's arm with her hand and brought her down enough to kiss her. She didn't wait for an invitation as she shoved her way inside Dianna's mouth and both moaned at the sensation of their tongues brushing together.

The blonde was still aware that they were in public, and even if she wanted to continue doing this, there was no way she would make out with Lea in here. So she pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

It took them 20 minutes to drive back to the hotel. Enough to make Dianna realize that the brunette was still drunk enough to make things without thinking.

Of course, they hadn't had sex, and although she had to admit that watching Lea sing to her kind of turned her on, she didn't want to go further than what they had already been doing. She took her time guiding, (or following), the brunette as she danced and sang in front of her on their way back to the room. It did nothing to help and she thanked God that at least they had opted for walking outside, through the pool area instead of the halls full of rooms.

"Di, look! I could be like Moses. Did you watch the Disney movie?" Her words stopped making sense at all ever since they got to the hotel. Right now, she was trying to walk straight through the edge of the pool without falling and it took Dianna less than two seconds to get to her. Unfortunately, all she could do was grab Lea's hand and squeal as they both fell into the water.

The blonde emerged and the first thing she heard was Lea's bubbly laugh. The water wasn't as cold as she thought it would be but still, falling that way was never nice. So she splashed the laughing brunette. "You are _so_ not drinking for the rest of this trip."

The smile was gone. "No! Dianna, I didn't do anything embarrassing!" She whined. A pout formed in her face as she swam closer to the blonde.

"No, but you made my heart stop by milliseconds when you made _me _fall with you." She teased. She didn't get mad at all, but maybe it could make the brunette drink less the next time they went to a bar.

The pout started to become irresistible to her and she decided to meet the brunette halfway.

"Did you forgive me already?" Lea asked as she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and hooked her hands on her neck as she played with the small hair on the girl's nape.

"Hmm, it depends." She replied, hugging her back.

Their foreheads and noses were touching and their lips were mere inches apart, sharing the same breath. "On what?"

Dianna thought for a moment. No excuses came up her mind so she simply let it go. "Just kiss me." She whispered.

And Lea did.

* * *

I have a question! Not really story related but still, what do you guys really think about Achele?

In my opinion, I think they were together at some point and right now, well, I have no idea... I just know that I really miss seeing them together :(

Let me know! :) By the way, this was the second to last chapter in Cancun.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà! Another chapter... thank you so much for the reviews!

I won't update until next week. By the way, I read your thoughts on Achele and they're all pretty much the same. They make a lovely couple but some people say that they were together and once they broke up, Di was the one with the broken heart. I have NOOOOO idea. Those are simply people's opinions, right? ;)

Anyways... Last Cancun chapter.

Mistakes are mine! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

* * *

The next day, Lea's headache hadn't been as horrendous as the first one. She had been able to sit up once she opened her eyes and the sun hadn't certainly shone as if it were purposely trying to make her head explode. But she then had to fight the flu along with Dianna for a couple of hours after having stayed in the pool that night and simply getting out into the cool night air with their clothes dripping wet.

Fortunately, it went away with some medicine and the girls vowed to make sure they had some change of clothes nearby if they ever decided to do something like that again.

The truly bad thing about yesterday was that she had forgotten to call her mom to let her and her dad know that she was now dating Dianna.

So after having a late lunch, Lea made her way inside the suite to grab her phone before padding back towards the hammock that the blonde was now occupying. She dropped down with a huff and snuggled as close as she could to Dianna before starting to dial her mom's number.

Her hand itched to rest over the blonde's bare abs. They were both wearing their bikini tops and shorts and the brunette wanted nothing more but to touch that firm porcelain skin.

Unfortunately though, she was holding the damn phone.

All thoughts of her sexy girlfriend went out the window when she heard her mom's voice on the other side of the line.

Dianna saw the way the brunette's lips turned up into a smile and she couldn't help but do the same.

"Hi, mom!" She heard her say before she tightened her hold around the brunette. Her hand started to play gently with brown locks as she listened intently to Lea's side of the conversation. "I'm wonderful! How's dad?"

"Hi, Edith!" The blonde exclaimed after a pause.

Lea laughed. "Yeah, that's Dianna." She said then. She quickly placed her phone on her shoulder, "She says hi." The blonde beamed and pecked her.

"She's fine, too… Cancun is amazing! Yeah, I promise I'll take you back here someday…" She playfully rolled her eyes.

The brunette stayed silent for a moment as she listened to her mom talk. Both girls shared a smile. "Actually, mom, there's something I wanna tell you." She took the phone off her ear and pressed the speaker option.

"What is it, baby?" Her mom sounded anxious. Telling your parents that you were dating someone wasn't usually easy, but in this case Lea had nothing to worry about. They already knew about her feelings for the blonde and adored Dianna probably more than her.

So after she received a reassuring smile from her girlfriend she began, "Dianna and I are dating, mom…"

All they heard for a few seconds was the squealing coming from the other line and something along the lines of 'I knew it' and 'about time'. After that, they heard her mom let out a quick breath to compose herself. "Since when?" Her excitement was almost palpable.

They both grinned. It was the reaction they had been expecting.

"Almost a week ago…" She widened her eyes at her own words and looked up at Dianna from her place on her shoulder. It hadn't been even a week but it seemed to her as if they had been together for a long time. Then again, they had been in love for at least two years and best friends for almost as long.

"Really? So how did you ask her out?"

Lea smiled sheepishly and Dianna smirked. "Well… It was Dianna who asked _me._"

"My goodness! You are one lucky girl."

At that she bit her lip and looked at the blonde, "I am," she said before pecking her on the lips.

"Now I don't know whether to feel relieved or afraid. You'll either stop talking so much about her or not shut up at all."

The brunette blushed. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's true. And I hope you tell me every detail, but right now I have to get going. Promise to call soon, okay?... Oh! Where are you going next?"

"Paris." She grumbled. Obviously, being embarrassed by your parents would never get old

Edith awed. "Bring me something!"

"Will do, mother."

"And make sure Dianna takes care of you."

Dianna chuckled. "Will do!"

"Mom! Hanging up now…" She warned.

Her mom laughed. "See you soon, honey. I love you."

"Bye mom. Love you, too."

After she hung up, Dianna finally let out the laugh she had been holding. She sounded so carefree and glorious that the brunette couldn't help but laugh a little, too, even if it was her they were laughing about.

"Your mom's a sweetheart." The blonde said.

"Yeah, especially when she's making fun of me."

As Lea placed her phone back on the floor, the blonde rolled around until she was on top of her. She looked down and smiled. Knowing that the brunette talked so much about her made her heart flutter. It still felt amazing the fact that even after so much time hiding how she felt for fear of being rejected, at the end, she had gotten what she had wished for. Sure, being her best friend would always be good, but having the chance to kiss those lips whenever she could and hold her the way she wanted, as well as having the opportunity to stare freely and telling her she loved her uncountable times a day was a feeling still indescribable to her.

To Dianna, loving someone this way was one of the best things in life. Being truly in love and experience what comes along with it. Sometimes a heartbreak; sometimes an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lea whispered. She tucked a strand of hair behind Dianna's ear as her other hand rested on her waist. Watching the blonde get lost in her own mind was always intriguing to her. The way hazel eyes would dance around her face but still seem distant somehow.

The sound of the brunette's voice got her out of her mind. She focused back on the brown orbs staring at her from beneath. "Do you really talk a lot about me?" She teased.

Lea groaned. "Seriously?! I'm pretty sure that's not what you're thinking about," She bit her lip, "but yes, I kind of do." She blushed.

Dianna laughed and kissed her, "Don't worry; I kind of do, too." She said, still brushing the brunette's lips. A content sigh warmed her face as she felt slender arms hook around her neck.

It hadn't come to her mind that Lea was also wearing her bikini until she felt her own stomach come in contact with bare skin. She repressed a moan at the feeling and instead decided to kiss her again. She took her lower lip between her own and sucked gently before letting it go. The brunette cupped her face and pulled her back down, capturing her lips again.

Lea did nothing to suppress her own moan as she felt those delicious abs touch her stomach; the way their skin would rub every time the blonde moved. She felt a hot tongue slightly lick her lip and gave away the invitation it needed. She stroked it with her own and moaned again. She could feel warmth rest at the pit of her stomach as she ran her hands from the blonde's cheeks to her neck and squeezed it gently. Dianna's right hand was wandering around her ribs all the way down to her waist as her left stayed next to Lea's head to keep her in place.

As she felt the brunette's hips start to thrust up into her thigh, Dianna knew that this was becoming too much too soon. She made sure their breasts weren't touching and even if the sounds coming out of the brunette's mouth and the feeling of Lea jerking her hips into her were a huge turn on, she wanted to take this slow.

Or at least when they were more than a week into their relationship.

So she pulled back and stared at rosy cheeks and swollen lips before finding the brunette's eyes still closed. She looked… dreamy.

And damn if she didn't look sexy, too.

Lea understood what she was doing. And even if what she wanted to do seconds ago wasn't entirely appropriate, she knew that both of them needed a little more time to get to it.

She took her time to gather her breath and licked the sweet blonde's taste off her lips before she opened her eyes. Dianna's eyes were darker and she looked hot as hell.

The blonde beamed after a moment and moved from on top of Lea. She nuzzled the brunette's neck and breathed in her scent as her arm hugged her waist.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the rhythmic and relaxing sound of the waves, Dianna looked up.

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Di, we're _in _the beach." She replied.

"No, I know but―you're mean." She retorted.

"Just stating the facts, baby."

She hummed. She could get used to being called that. "We could take a walk by the beach. Oh! I also have to find Luis."

Lea wondered sometimes how the blonde's mind could wander like that. It made her have to think harder. Still, "Who's Luis?"

"The boy who helped me set up the date, remember?"

_Right, Luissss! _"Right then," She removed her arm from around Dianna and straddled her thighs in three seconds. The blonde placed her hands on her hips. "We'll take a walk and go ask for Luis at the reception afterwards." She grabbed both hands and interlocked their fingers. As she looked at them, she couldn't help but realize how well they fit together.

Dianna sat up without removing the brunette off her and lets go of one of the hands to rest it against her hip, catching Lea's lips again.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Did you enjoy our first two weeks?" Dianna asked as she hugged the brunette from behind.

They had stopped to watch the sunset as there was no one around this area but just the two of them. The girls were standing close enough to the water that every time the waves came back, they would brush their feet.

Lea squeezed the arms around her and tilted her head back to rest it on the blonde's shoulder. "Enjoy is an understatement. You made me feel like I was in heaven."

She nuzzled and kissed her neck. "You took me there first." She whispered.

She stepped back enough to turn her girlfriend around and pull her back; one hand interlocked with hers and the other placed on the small of her back. "I love you," She said and hugged her tighter. "Dance with me?"

"With no music?" The sight of the blonde's hazel eyes shining because of the sun was simply mesmerizing.

Dianna smiled, "There's no need."

The brunette mirrored the smile and pecked her cheek, "I love you, too." She whispered close to her ear before starting to sway to the quiet sound of the waves.

* * *

They found Luis an hour later. Dianna introduced him to Lea and both of them thanked him for what he did.

After they chatted for a while, they hugged him goodbye and promised to come back before heading back to their suite. Tomorrow they'd be heading to Paris and needed to have some rest.

Night came and went and the morning after they found themselves back at the airport. At the beginning of this trip they had both been trying to figure out what to do about their feelings. To Dianna, it hadn't been easy to confess anything to the brunette; her life had been an emotional rollercoaster and the moment she finally opened up had been freeing.

And the fact that Lea actually reciprocated what she felt had been beyond amazing; overwhelming, even.

So here they stood now, after two weeks of enjoying the beach; the first one as best friends; the second one as lovers, waiting for their plane to arrive.

Lea stood up and told the blonde that she needed to use the bathroom. Dianna nodded as the brunette promised to be back shortly.

She strolled through the closest hall to their gate; she passed the toilets and found the store she had been looking for. She quickly bought the item that had caught her eye the moment they passed by and made her way back to where the blonde was.

At the sight of short blonde hair she walked faster before sitting down next to Dianna and pecking her cheek.

"Just in time." The blonde smiled.

Lea smiled back and sneaked her gift into her purse.

15 minutes later, the girls were accommodating their seats and fastening their belts. By the time they had taken off and were safely up in the air, Lea turned to her girlfriend and smirked at her obliviousness.

"I got you something." She said.

Dianna turned as well and arched her eyebrow. Smiling, she asked, "Really?" Her smile was replaced by a frown, "I didn't get you anything."

Lea chuckled. Leave it to Dianna to worry about not having something to give in return. "You don't need to," She bended to take a book out of her purse and sat back.

The blonde gasped as soon as the book was on her hands. The title '100 Love Sonnets' was written on the cover.

"You remember when we were on the set of the choir room and you, as usual, were reading a book? I asked you what you were reading and you showed me the cover. I still remember the name… 'Twenty love poems and a song of despair.'" She recounted. She wasn't much of a reader, but any time she found Dianna engrossed in a book, she felt the need to know what she was reading.

"Of course I remember." She grinned. "Poems aren't always easy to understand. So sometimes you have to concentrate. Ryan even had to call on me at least twice to drop the book."

The brunette laughed. "I remember that, too. You told me there was another book that you hadn't read but were dying to. And well, when we were on our way to the gate we passed a bookstore. The name 'Pablo Neruda' simply caught my eye and I made sure I went back before we left."

"Thank you so much, baby." Dianna said before grabbing her neck and kissing her deeply. She nuzzled the brunette's nose with her own and murmured, "I was still dying to read it."

She kissed her back, "Go ahead, babe. We've got 13 hours."

After that she sat back on her seat and rested her head on Dianna's shoulder as the blonde made sure to wrap her right arm around her.

An hour passed and neither of them were asleep. Lea was quietly listening to music and Dianna was still absorbed into her book.

The brunette took her earphones off and tilted her head to look down at the book the blonde was holding with one hand because the other had been slowly caressing her scalp for the past half an hour.

"Read me a poem." She murmured.

Dianna removed her intent gaze from the book and when she looked down at Lea the brunette was already looking at her through her lashes. She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Which one?" She already expected a certain response from the brunette, but maybe she could be surprised.

She looked at her sheepishly. "I have no idea, Di. Read me your favorite so far."

Just the answer she had been expecting.

"Okay…" She unwrapped her arm from the brunette's shoulders and took the book with both her hands. She skimmed through the pages until she found the poem she had been looking for. Her eyes found Lea's one last time before she started to read.

_I love you without knowing how, when, or from where;_

_I love you straightforwardly, without problems or pride;_

_I love you because I don't know any other way __  
_

_than this, in which neither 'you' nor 'I' exist…  
_

_so close that your hand on my chest is mine,  
_

_so close that your eyes grow heavy when I tire._

"I simply love you." She finished.

A short poem; enough for Dianna to try to convey the love she felt for Lea.

A teary smile appeared on Lea's face. Apart from the blonde's raspy voice being extremely soothing when she read, the words that came out of her mouth, even if they weren't hers, brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't complicated. It was simple but deep in meaning.

It was a short poem that had the capacity to describe a life term emotion.

Lea's eyes stung with unshed tears as she cupped the blonde's face and kissed her as passionate as she could.

When she pulled back due to lack of oxygen she whispered, "I love you so much it hurts."

Dianna kissed her again, "I don't like hurting you, Lee."

Lea let out a small laugh and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "You heal me at the same time." She whispered again.

The blonde beamed and let her lips linger on her girlfriend's forehead before saying, "Then I'll gladly heal you for the rest of my life."

* * *

Both "Twenty love poems and a song of despair." and "100 Love Sonnets" are Pablo Neruda's. I love love love him! If you're a sucker for romance I highly recommend you those two and anything this amazing author's written.

So now on to _LA VILLE DE PARIS!_ :D


	10. Chapter 10

There you go! :) First Paris chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (even if I felt like hitting my head against a wall sometimes).

To xxDark Angel Babyxx: I'll see what I can do about HeYa! ;)

Reviews are always goooood!

* * *

"My butt hurts."

"I told you to stand up and walk through the hall every two hours."

"I didn't need to the last time we came to Europe." Lea whined.

"That's because you weren't really sitting. You were talking to Chris and he was in the seat right behind yours."

The brunette pouted. "Whatever."

Dianna laughed and bumped their hips, "You did complain about your knees, though." She teased.

Lea hooked her arm with the blonde's and said, "Well if you hadn't sat like 5 seats away instead of next to me I probably wouldn't have complained about them."

"No. But you probably would've complained about your butt…"

"I―damn, you're good."

The blonde laughed again and pecked Lea's cheek.

"I'm also tired…"

"That's understandable. It's midnight."

She groaned, "I really hate these long ass flights. If it weren't because being with you is my favorite thing in this world I probably would have gone crazy."

Dianna grinned and stopped as she pulled the brunette into her, snaking her arms around a slender waist before Lea hugged her neck. She nuzzled her cheek and murmured, "Is it really your favorite thing?" She could feel her girlfriend's smile against her nose.

"You're my favorite everything, Dianna." She replied as she pulled back enough to capture the blonde's lips with her own in a searing kiss. They heard a few groans of people trying to walk past them but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

Not when being in each other's arms was this amazing.

Dianna titled her head and kissed her back. Her lips slowly moved and melded with Lea's as everything outside their world disappeared.

It wasn't until a guard cleared his throat that Lea pulled back and ran her hands from around Dianna's neck to her shoulders. She took her time to glare at him before looking up at the blonde with a smile. "As much as I enjoy kissing you, please take me to the hotel so I can cuddle with you and have a good rest."

Dianna smirked. "Yes, milady." She said as she started to guide her girlfriend by the hand.

The sign: 'Bienvenue. Paris-Charles de Gaulle' greeted the girls as they walked through the airport and made their way towards the baggage claim area. They decided to forgo the whole car renting since they'd either take taxis, walk or, if they were brave enough, use the_ métro._

It took them 20 minutes to arrive to the hotel. It was a classic and elegant building just like most in the city. The Eiffel Tower seemed to be at walking distance, as well as the Champs Elysees; and both places made Lea squeal once she found out. Their suite wasn't entirely luxurious but it sure did look Parisian. They had a small living room for themselves and a balcony, from which you could see the Tower. The walls were painted in beige and covered by a few famous paintings, and the bed was as inviting as lying over a bunch of feathers.

And that's what Dianna did for 10 full minutes before the brunette urged her to stand up and get ready for bed. She came back moments later and found her already sound asleep under the covers. She smiled contently and crawled up the bed until her front was covering the smaller girl's back. Her arm snaked around Lea's waist as she breathed in her scent.

It wasn't until she looked up towards the window that she realized they had a breathtaking view.

There it stood, shining above every other building in the city; with lights that could be seen even from very far away; imposing, yet effortlessly, one of the most romantic places in the world.

* * *

Lea woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep. She could feel the firm hold of the blonde's arm around her waist as she, too, looked outside the window and widened her eyes. She had drifted off as soon as her head had hit the pillow, so there was no way she could have seen it last night. But even without all the lights, waking up at the sight of the Eiffel Tower was sure one of the best ways of doing it.

Dianna began to stir behind her and the brunette knew she was awake when she felt a warm hand tuck under her shirt and started drawing lazy patterns over her bare stomach.

She hummed at the feeling and let the blonde caress her for a few more minutes. She then turned around and found hooded hazel eyes looking at her. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Hey." Dianna's voice was hoarse, and sexy as hell, if you were to ask Lea. Her arm didn't move, but hugged the brunette's waist tighter. "Have I told you how much I love waking up like this?"

Lea hummed in response. Her hand found the blonde's bare back before it began to run through silky skin. "You haven't, but it's exactly how I feel." She whispered just as the both of them thought that waking up with the sight of Paris right outside their window made it even better.

The blonde grinned before giving the brunette a peck on her lips. "What do you wanna do today?"

She licked her lips before replying, "I've been craving some crepes ever since I knew we were coming." She pecked her back. "You?"

"I want to see if I can get us some tickets for the Moulin Rouge."

Lea didn't know whether to squeal of emotion at the prospect of attending that show or melt after hearing those French words coming out of Dianna's gorgeous lips.

So she did both.

And once again, Dianna found herself being urged to get ready.

They left the lobby with two tickets for the 9 pm show of that same night and a couple of recommendations to find good creperies nearby.

Lea was, once again, carrying her girlfriend's camera as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Paris.

It felt good; not having to hide their feelings to anyone, including each other, and being able to be openly in love without really caring what anyone would think. It was amazing and somehow freeing.

Dianna would laugh as the brunette stopped every once in a while to take 'artsy' pictures, as she had put it. She found the tiny girl's eagerness absolutely adorable and she loved the fact that she was with someone as excited to take pictures as her. Those would also be the only moments Lea would let go of the blonde's hand and once the photo was taken she would find her hand without looking and intertwine their fingers together again; because it was as if their hands had this invisible magnetism towards each other. Even when they were friends; and even if they were to be in front of thousands of people, their hands would always find a way to be interlaced.

They found a creperie five minutes later, not far away from the Seine River. It wasn't entirely crowded since it was still early.

After they made sure the place had vegan options they sat outside, and before they knew it, two plates of sweet _crêpes_ were being placed in front of them.

Dianna was the first to try it. A sweet strawberry flavor coated her palate and she moaned at the taste. Second to kissing Lea, this was definitely the best way to keep her mouth occupied. The brunette had chosen a caramel crepe and she too moaned once she began to eat it.

They enjoyed a few more bites in silence before Dianna spoke, "This really tastes amazing. You need to try it." She took another spoonful and started to get it closer to the brunette's mouth. Lea swallowed the piece she had taken before and opened her mouth again to be fed by the blonde.

Once she swallowed it, she licked her lips and muttered, "Damn."

Dianna beamed before she placed her spoon back on the plate and gently took the brunette's chin between her thumb and index finger. She leaned closer and made sure she kissed the corner of her mouth, slowly, getting the tip of her tongue out so she could lick the cream that the brunette hadn't wiped.

_Damn, _Lea thought again as she grinned and pecked her before she had completely sat back. She grabbed her own spoon and offered a bite to Dianna. The blonde took it gingerly and she saw the way her spoon disappeared between a pair of beautiful pink lips and came out empty. Her eyes followed the motion of the blonde's tongue licking any trace of sweetness in her lips and she had to fight the urge to jump her right then and there.

Instead she cleared her throat and continued to eat. She didn't know that her reaction went noticed by a coy smiling Dianna.

They shared a few more bites and by the time they finished they were simply sitting there, chatting and with two hands lazily interlaced over the table.

"I'm calling my mom tomorrow." Dianna stated.

"Do you think she'll react like mine?"

"Absolutely. She adores you, you know."

"Oh, I know." She replied in a fake cocky tone. "What about Jason?" She knew that her brother's opinion mattered a lot, and that's why she felt the need to ask.

Dianna stayed quiet for a moment. "When he found out I had feelings for you he was worried," Lea frowned but she still continued, "He was afraid that I would end up with a broken heart." She remembers talking about it in various occasions with him. They became very close ever since their parents broke apart, and so there were times in their lives where they would just forget about everything and simply lie wherever they could―on the backyard of their mom's house, on the carpet of Dianna's favorite room, or on the floor of Jason's living room―and talk about anything they could think of. She loved her brother and she knew he loved her just as much.

"He supported me all the way, though." She finally said. "So don't worry, he'll probably just squeal in a less feminine way."

Lea chuckled but ended up laughing. _That _she would have to see it.

They ended up talking for more than an hour, until the waiter came and kindly informed them that they'd have to leave the table because there had been people waiting to be seated. Lea apologized once and Dianna about five times. She would have offered to pay for the crepes if it wasn't because the brunette dragged her out.

"You're too sweet, baby." Lea said once they had crossed the street and began to stroll on the sidewalk by the Seine.

"It was a moment of weakness…" She muttered. It wasn't her fault that she liked to put a smile on people's faces.

Lea snorted. "I wasn't really complaining. I love it, actually." Who wouldn't?

She bit her lip, but the grin was still evident. "Thank you."

The brunette winked at her. She looked back to the path in front of them and saw the Notre-Dame Cathedral on the far left side of the river. "Can we take a picture here?" Her head nodded at a spot on the concrete fence.

Dianna smiled. "Sure." She let go of the brunette's hand so she could take a picture but turned around when she didn't hear the click of the camera. Lea had a confused expression on her face. "What?" She asked amused, but then frowned and eyed the camera, "Is the camera not working?"

"What, no! I meant we as in both of us _in _the picture."

"_Oh! _Okay then." She took her by the hand towards the fence. Once she stopped in front of it she spun around and gently grabbed her camera before placing it over the thick concrete barrier. She then motioned a confusing Lea to stand in front of her.

"Dianna what are you―"

"Up you go!"

"Holy shit!" The blonde's hands had somehow found the underside of her thighs and lifted her up the ground so she could sit next to where the camera was placed.

She was sure her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She glared at Dianna and said, "What is it with you and lifting me up the ground any chance you get?" she seriously thought she was being thrown out the river.

The blonde tried to suppress her smile but was futile. She stepped closer until she was standing between Lea's legs and started to run her hands up and down her thighs. "Sorry." She said. It was getting harder not to laugh at the expression on the brunette's face, but she kept trying.

"It's just that you're so tiny I always want to carry you around instead walking next to you." Lea arched her eyebrow. "Okay, walking next to you is pretty good too, but seriously, I love having you in my arms."

That was what made the brunette's face break into a beam. She bit her lip before her arms tightly circled Dianna's waist. She pulled her impossibly closer as the blonde's own wrapped her back. "I feel the safest when I'm in your arms." She whispered. Truly, being embraced by Dianna's warm body always made her feel content with life; no matter how upset she would be, she knew that with only a simple shared glance with the blonde, she would soon after be safely wrapped under a strong pair of arms.

It always ended up being the only thing she needed.

They stayed like that a little longer than a minute. Quietly listening to the steps of tons of people walking by; people either muttering, or loudly speaking different languages. Laughing and having the time of their lives.

They listened to the way life simply went on around them.

Moments later, Dianna tilted her head enough to start leaving soft kisses over the brunette's neck. She smirked when she felt the way Lea shivered at the touch. Her mouth began to trail a path up her neck and through her jaw line; then her right cheek before she stopped; hovering over soft lips she whispered, "I love you," and kissed her.

Lea's heart beat faster, but this time out of excitement. She had loved the way Dianna's lips felt on her neck and it made her want more.

Right now, though, all she could do was respond to that eager mouth. So she began to kiss her back with enough force that the blonde had to steady herself by putting her hands over Lea's thighs. She smiled at the action as her own hands traveled north to cup Dianna's face. Her head angled before she captured the blonde's upper lip between her own. They fused together; slowly and passionate, until one of them decided to find an invitation inside each other's mouths. Their tongues collided together as hot breath was exhaled through their noses, trying to make this moment as lasting as possible. Dianna pulled back only enough to gently nip the brunette's lower lip and tilt her head once again.

The vague taste of strawberry and caramel created a sweet delicious fusion as Lea's mouth opened once again to welcome the blonde's tongue. She swore she started to feel wetness pooling in her center once she heard a moan escape Dianna's throat after she decided to suck on her tongue.

Still, even against Lea's (and maybe Dianna's) better judgment to stop; they continued to make out for a few more minutes.

Dianna began to slow down first, leaving a few seconds between each kiss. She trailed off until she was just pecking the brunette's lips.

Lea hummed dreamily. "Wow…" Hopefully she wouldn't have to walk around feeling like she had just ruined her panties. She opened her eyes and licked her lips as she stared back at Dianna.

She cupped her face once again but simply looked at her. She was on the higher end this time so her head was slightly down casted. Her eyes danced around the blonde's face as her thumbs caressed soft cheekbones.

From up close she could see the almost imperceptible curve on the side of Dianna's nose that could only be noticed from certain angles. She saw the way her cheeks, forehead and nose were rosy tinted for being under the sun for two weeks. The way her lips looked swollen from so much kissing and slightly parted, revealing a row of perfect white teeth; and, as her fingertips trailed up the blonde's face and gently caressed the silhouette of her eyebrows, she noticed the few brown freckles that tinged on her right hazel eye.

Lea was sure she had never seen so much beauty gathered in one single person. Even without much make up, everything about Dianna's face screamed perfection, and she felt extremely lucky to be able to call this girl hers.

And so she said, "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

The cheeks underneath her hands became redder as Dianna looked down and bit her lip. After she looked up again she replied, "You should see yourself." She took another breath. "You're mesmerizing."

The brunette grinned. "And you're a charmer too, Ms. Agron." She said amazed.

Dianna smiled coyly and shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Well you do a lot."

She smirked. "We still have to take that picture, though."

"Right!" Lea spun the blonde around by the shoulders and took the forgotten camera from next to her. She then leaned closer and extended her right arm so that she could take the picture of the both of them. Still, the camera was too close to their faces.

Dianna broke into a fit of giggles. "Let me take it, short stuff." She said as she grabbed the camera from the brunette's hand.

Right before she was about to take the picture Lea squealed. "Wait! Ask the guy over there. Otherwise we won't be able to see what's behind us."

So she did.

A not so old man that was walking by smiled at the blonde before he stood in front of them. Dianna ran back to her spot between Lea's legs as the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"You are a couple?" He asked in his French accent.

"Yes." He heard them say.

"Then get a little more romantic! This is the city of love, girls. A hug is too friendship!"

Lea blushed. Since when did this man decide to become a photographer?

However, she had been in many photo shoots before so she decided to just go with the flow. She hugged the blonde tighter and kissed her cheek.

Dianna's smile was evident and once she heard Lea murmur: "By the way, I love you, too." She turned her head just in time for the brunette to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

They were interrupted by the man's voice. "Very nice, very nice." He then handed them the camera as they thanked him before he continued on his path.

Apparently the guy _did _know about cameras, because he had taken a total of three pictures. The first one where Lea was kissing the blonde's cheek, the second one right when they were looking at each other with so much love that it could be seen from miles away; and the third one, where they kissed.

"I like them." Dianna said from behind the brunette, with her arms circled around her waist.

"The guy was totally a professional…" Lea muttered. "And I like them, too."

After she kissed her cheek, the blonde let go and took her hand, "C'mon, there's still a lot to see, darling."

* * *

The Moulin Rouge was bigger than it appeared to be.

A true cabaret on the inside, with Parisian posters over a fancy dark red and gold tapestry. Red carpet covered the floor and hundreds of tables with unlit candles and unopened bottles of champagne faced one big stage on the center. There were a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and many waiters were already set on various spots around the place.

The girls were lucky to sit in a good spot close enough to the stage. Those kinds of spots in which you're not too far away to see anything and neither too close to wake up with a strained neck for looking up during the entire show.

The tables were for six people, so they shared theirs with two other couples; one from England and the other from Uruguay. All straight; but that apparently had no complains about Lea and Dianna stealing a few kisses and the blonde having her arm over her girlfriend's chair.

"So are you girlfriends or are you married?" Maggie, the girl from England, asked.

Both blushed. "She's my girlfriend." Lea replied as she placed her hand over the blonde's leg. She turned to her and they shared a knowing smile; both thinking the same thing.

That it felt good to say it out loud, even if it was to a complete stranger.

"Really? You look like a married couple." Larry, her husband, intervened.

They grinned. "Well, maybe because Dianna and I have been best friends for a couple of years before we actually started dating."

Maggie awed and turned to her husband, "Just like us, sweetie."

Dianna smiled. "How did you guys meet?"

And so they listened the story of another in love couple.

Five minutes before the show started, a waiter came up to their table and offered to open the bottle of champagne. They all agreed, and even cheered.

They had to dress formal for the occasion; and although a long dress was a definite no, they still wore fancy clothes, with high heels and well applied make up.

"You look gorgeous." Lea said into her ear, as they both zoned out of the conversation between the other four.

Dianna looked at her and blushed. "And you look beautiful." Her lips were a soft red and the black eyeliner she was wearing was only thick enough to highlight her hazel eyes. Her bangs were neatly placed on the side so that they wouldn't block her view.

Compared to her, Lea's eyes were smoky. Her eyelashes were longer than usual and the lipstick she had on her lips wasn't as dark as the blonde's. Her hair was down and curvy, but silky and shiny as always.

The lights went down, indicating the start of the show, and everyone went quiet. They shared a last kiss in the darkness before taking their full attention towards the stage.

An hour and a half, and two bottles of champagne later, the place started to fill out. Everyone cheered and clapped as loud as they could once the show was over. The dancers had been magnificent, always synchronized and with a smile plastered on their faces. Both men and women up on that stage were, most of the time, topless; but really, even if you were a perv, watching the show itself took the entire attention.

Because it was an art thing; not a simple boobs show off competition.

And as they all walked out of the place, they shared a few goodbyes and continued separate ways.

Dianna and Lea decided to take a cab ride back to their hotel; which took about 15 minutes since the Moulin Rouge wasn't exactly close.

The driver dropped them off a block before because Dianna had asked him to.

"Why did you want to walk a block to the hotel?"

The street was almost empty and they were walking by what appeared to be a small park. The sound of cars honking and vague chatting could be heard at a distance, and streetlamps were the only thing illuminating their path.

Dianna shrugged. "Don't you think it's romantic to walk at night in Paris?" Sure, it was their first day in the city, and they still had two weeks before leaving; but who knew when they would be coming back.

Lea understood, though. She smiled contently and slid her hand from the crook of the blonde's arm to the inside of her hand before intertwining their fingers. As they kept slowly walking, she stepped closer and rested her right hand on Dianna's bicep.

She sighed. "You're right. This is as romantic as it could get."

The blonde smirked and made sure they were heading towards another streetlamp.

She was a step ahead of Lea, and the brunette wondered how she could endure those high heels for so long.

There always seemed to be a grace to the way Dianna moved; so confident, and yet without a hint of arrogance.

That's when she realized she was unconsciously looking at her ass.

_Woah. _

Dianna looked back and found the brunette staring at her backside. She smirked and turned completely around so that she walked the last steps towards the lamp backwards. Once she felt her back hit it, she stopped and pulled Lea flush against her. Her hands found the girl's hips as she stared intently at pools of brown eyes. They shone brightly with the yellow light from above them but closed once she felt the blonde's lips against hers.

Her own hands grabbed Dianna's neck and pulled her closer as she kissed her firmer.

Their lips fit together, just like two pieces of a puzzle.

At the lack of air, Lea pulled entirely back, before she licked her lips and pecked the blonde's nose. Her eyes opened again as she bit her lower lip and shook her head disbelievingly. "You really are a charmer."

Dianna beamed. "You make it easy."

* * *

Mouling Rouge is incredibly amazing ;) Let me know what you guys think!

AAAAANNNDD to Larry! I'm sorry if it bothered you I used your names. They just, like popped out in my head, I promise it wasn't intentional! So let me know if it actually did so I can edit it :)


	11. Chapter 11

This was... hard to write, and I don't even know if i got it right. The good thing is that if at the end of this you think it's shitty, it will help to know that sexy times begin next chapter. *YAY!*

Special thanks to Broadwaylover4life for the good idea.

Mistakes are mine. Reviews are always goood! Keep 'em coming :) Thanks!

* * *

Dianna slowly woke up the next day with no sight of a certain petite brunette by her side. Although it was normal for her to be the last one to wake up, it appeared weird to her that, besides the sound of the cars outside, the room was utterly quiet. It wasn't until she rolled to her other side that she found her girlfriend sitting on one of the chairs in the balcony. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun and was wearing a baggy shirt. Her legs were crossed Indian style and she was holding―a book?

That caught Dianna's attention as she began to unwrap the covers around her and stand up the bed. She caught half of the title of what the brunette was reading and smiled at the memory of Lea buying that book for her.

Books were one of her many passions. There was something aesthetic in losing yourself in a story that could be made up with the help of a few words and the use of your imagination that was too great to let pass. And that included poems, too. Tiny stories of six verses that could transmit as much as a printed book of four hundred pages; and somehow, that made them harder to write. Because it's easier to express your emotions in as many pages as you want than having to choose your words wisely enough to be able to pour so many feelings out of your heart. Such as rage. Or sadness. Or love. And as she padded her way towards the brunette she knew she could be a poet, too. Because the love she felt for Lea was the kind of love you only met once in your life. The kind of love that you want to endlessly write about and shout at the top of a mountain because it's too big to be kept inside such a small organ, called heart.

With that thought in mind she stopped behind the brunette and slowly but surely leaned in to wrap her arms around her petite frame.

Lea was startled at first, but once the instinctive scent of Dianna filled her in she relaxed into her arms.

"Hey, baby." She said without looking back.

"Hey." Dianna replied between the kisses she was leaving from her jaw to her cheekbone and back. "What sonnet are you on?"

She turned her head to the left enough to capture Dianna's lips with her own in a lingering kiss. When she broke it she said, "Sixty six. Though, I'm randomly reading them."

The blonde looked down at the opened book on Lea's lap. She read the last couple of sentences of the sonnet out loud. "In this story only I die, and I will die of love because I love you, Love, in blood and fire…"

"Because I love you…" Lea repeated. She left a mark and closed the book. Her arms stretched back to circle around Dianna's neck before her fingers began to play with the small soft hair in her nape. She noticed that it was starting to grow but decided to mention it later. Instead, she said, "It's pretty intense, huh?"

"What?"

"The poem. Pablo Neruda himself."

Dianna chuckled. "A little, but poets tend to be that way, baby. You can't express yourself in only a few verses without being a little intense, don't you think?"

Lea thought about it for a moment. "You're right." She said. She sent a last glance towards the book before placing it on the small table by her side and standing up to round the chair. Dianna met her halfway as she hugged her waist and Lea rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You make me feel pretty intense things." Lea said, her mouth barely inches away from a porcelain soft neck.

Dianna hugged her tighter and asked, "What kinds of things?"

The brunette pulled her head back and stared at her before giving her a chaste kiss. "Overwhelming love," Another kiss, "A lot of peace," Kiss, "Safety―but we already talked about that yesterday," Longer kiss. "Excessive happiness."_And arousal, _Lea left out. She bit her lip before whispering, "You just make me feel many things I've never felt before."

Dianna's beam was so big Lea was sure it could lighten up the whole damn city.

Yup. 'The City of Light': featuring one Dianna Agron walking around the streets with the most beautiful smile to be ever seen.

* * *

It was 3 pm when Dianna decided it was a good time to call her mom. She would be awake by now, and the blonde _did_ make sure to think about the time zones this time so she needn't worry about waking another person up.

They were sitting on the grass across from each other at the Luxembourg gardens. There were many people wandered around so they made sure to find a more secluded area to make the call.

Dianna was feeling giddy as she selected the contact 'Michelle Obama' in her phone. She was anxious about telling her, even if Mary already knew about her feelings for Lea. Sure, she had told the brunette that her mom would most likely react like hers, but what she had left out was that Mary hadn't really agreed at first on Dianna having romantic feelings towards her costar. Time passed and life got busy before they simply stopped talking about it. Her mom then met Lea and the brunette won her over; after this, Mary began to show a little bit more of support, but Dianna knew that it was still difficult for her.

It wasn't about being gay, Mary had said; she lived in San Francisco for God's sake. It was about the fact that she feared that Dianna's career could be damaged if people found out. And as Dianna heard her mother's voice come to life from the other side of the world, her stomach began to contort just the same way it had done that day.

"Hey, mom!" Her voice sounded exactly as she felt, and Lea noticed.

"Hi, sweetie! How are you?" Mary said easily.

"I'm great. How was Florida?" She began to relax. Easy conversation could do for now.

Lea couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but based on the way Dianna's smile didn't reach her eyes as usual, she knew that the blonde wasn't quite excited about telling her mom the news. So she reached for the hand that her girlfriend wasn't occupying and kissed it before intertwining their fingers together.

Dianna appreciated the gesture of support so she sent her a grateful smile as she listened to her mom going on about her small trip to the East Coast. "That sounds pretty awesome," It wasn't that she was not interested in what her mom was saying. It was just that her mind was rapidly going through the possible outcomes of this situation.

"Are you girls having a good time? How was Cancun?"

"We are! It's all been amazing, and Cancun is gorgeous. We could always get Jason to come with you and me some other time." She suggested. This was still safe ground.

"That would be wonderful, Di." She made a pause. "And has anything happened? You know with―um―Lea?" Mary's voice sounded slightly restrained, but how else could you ask your daughter about a relationship you thought could be a bad idea?

That was Dianna's queue. She cleared her throat and squeezed the brunette's hand a little tighter.

"Actually yes," Her mom's silence meant for her to continue, "We are together now, mom." Was her voice getting lower with every word she said?

"Oh."

"Mom?" Dianna's voice started to sound more vulnerable and Lea was afraid this wasn't going to end well.

"Like a couple?" What a dumb question, Mary thought.

"Yes." Dianna whispered. Her eyes weren't looking at the brunette anymore but instead were staring at the grass next to them with a frown on her face. "Are you mad?" She was 26; why did she have to care so much, anyway?

Right; because she was her mother and her opinion would always be important.

"No, sweetie, of course not. I'm just a little bit shocked. I didn't think something would actually happen, and I don't want you to risk anything and regret it later."

It's always hard to hear some kind of disapproval from your mother, isn't it?

"Mom," She began. "I'm completely sure of my feelings for Lea. The only thing I ever feared risking was being rejected, and that didn't happen… she loves me, mom. Aren't you happy about that?"

It hurt Dianna to know that she was still hesitant about her choices on this matter. The back of her eyes began to sting with threatening tears and she was holding Lea's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Of course I am, honey! That's what I will always want for you." She sighed. "I just wished it wouldn't threaten your career… But it's always been your choice. Don't mind me, okay?"

Well, too late for that; Dianna thought. "I never chose to fall in love, mom." Her voice was merely a whisper. "And don't worry about my job. It's my passion and I'd always try to find my way back."

"I'm sorry I upset you, Di. I just―" A knock on the door interrupted her. "Someone's at the door." Another sigh. "Please, Dianna, promise me you'll enjoy your trip." She was berating herself at this point. "I _am _happy for you. I love you, and say hi to Lea for me, will you?" Her voice was gentle. Mary hated to upset her children, even if they were nothing but. And she loved Dianna, and if Lea was her happiness, then so be it. She didn't want her opinion to ruin that.

"I will… I'll call you soon."

"Take care, honey."

"You too. Bye, mom."

When Dianna hung up Lea was sure the conversation had gone all kinds of wrong. The blonde seemed to be on the verge of tears and she instantly leaned closer to cup her cheek with the hand that wasn't being tightly held.

That's when Dianna broke in silent tears. Lea kneeled until she was able to straddle her girlfriend's thighs and be as close as she could.

"What happened, baby?" She asked as her thumbs began to wipe the tears cascading down porcelain skin.

And Dianna told her everything. From how Mary had reacted to the way she had felt the day she had first told her mom about her feelings.

"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing." She tried to hide her face from Lea's attentive brown eyes but the brunette stopped her. She was mere inches away from her, with both of her thumbs gently caressing her cheeks.

"Don't ever apologize for crying, Dianna."

The blonde closed her eyes before resting her head on Lea's chest. Slender arms wrapped securely around her back as she began to take deep breaths. She could feel Lea's soothing heart beat, and she swore she had never felt more secure in her life than in this moment.

After a few minutes of Dianna being caressed by her girlfriend, she mumbled, "I just wish it didn't bother me so much."

The pair of arms circled around her waist tightened as Lea thought what to say. "She's your mom, baby. Her opinion will always matter somehow. What you have to know is that your decisions are not made by her anymore." She placed a lingering kiss on her head before continuing, "Sure, listen to what she has to say. But if you already made a choice at heart, then nothing should change it."

Seeing Dianna cry without any cameras in front of her was like Lea keeping Glee secrets safe.

It never happened.

Because Dianna was never sad, or angry. She was the most smiling girl the brunette had ever met, and it killed her to see real tears and sadness coming out of those gorgeous eyes.

Lea just wanted to kiss every worry away. And so she thought of a way to get a smile back to Dianna's angelic face.

She waited until the blonde pulled out of the embrace a couple of minutes later.

"Can we keep walking?" Dianna asked. Her voice was hoarse and small.

"Sure." Lea grabbed her face once again. The blonde's orbs were almost green and for a moment, Lea wondered how someone could have such beautiful eyes even after crying. "I love you, Dianna. Please never forget that." She whispered, and kissed her until she was breathless.

"I love you, too. So much." Dianna said against her lips.

* * *

They went back to the hotel because, according to Lea, they needed to get ready for what she had planned.

"Is it a date?" Dianna had asked. She had been more like herself after they got out of the Gardens, but the brunette knew that the phone call was still bothering her somewhere in the back of her mind.

Still, Lea had playfully shrugged. "It can be anything you want."

She wanted to cheer her girlfriend, so she came up with a simple plan of three steps.

1. Call Mary.

2. Take Dianna out on a date.

3. Kindly ask her to call her mom again, because she hoped that her conversation wouldn't go as shitty as it did with the blonde's.

So she began to proceed with the first part of her plan as she copied Mary's number out of Dianna's phone while the blonde was taking a shower.

"Di, I'm going to the lobby to get―um―another remote. This one doesn't work."

Yeah. Improvising wasn't usually her forte.

"Okay!" Dianna said.

"It won't take long." She assured.

"Love you!"

Lea smiled at the door. "Love you, too!" With that she left the room and walked through the hall until she was sitting in one of the chairs by the elevators. She pressed 'call' and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mary, it's Lea."

A pause. "Hi, Lea. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine I guess. I'm calling about what happened earlier today."

Mary sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Look, I'm not calling to reprimand you. Dianna told me everything, and I have to tell you that she was pretty upset."

"I know, I'm sorry. But then you already know that I'm not against her dating _you_. I'm just worried."

She moved on her seat. "I know, Mary. But you should also know that you really don't have to worry. Times are different, and sexuality is not longer a big issue as it was before; at least not in this business. And even if it were, Dianna and I acted like a couple since we were just friends and nobody said anything other than rumors. I mean, sure, we might have some complications along the way; but we'll face them together."

"You know too how talented your daughter is. She can play the meanest bitch on earth even when she really is the kindest woman alive. She wouldn't have any problems getting a job because she's a great actress, dancer and singer."

She finished her tiny speech and the line was so quiet that she had to make sure Mary hadn't hung up on her.

After a few moments, Mary spoke. "You're right."

"…just like that?"

"What did you expect? I had been thinking about this all day. I can see you really love her, based on the fact that you called me when you didn't need to. And what you just told me is completely right. My daughter is talented and times are different. She's also big enough to make her own decisions without me trying to brain wash her."

"Of course I love her. And she knows it wasn't your intention; it's just your job as a mother."

"Well I'm glad you understand where I was coming from. I just hope she isn't mad at me."

"There's no need for forgiveness. She was never mad at you, Mary. She was just hurt because you know how much your opinion means to her."

"I do. Do you think she could call me so I can apologize anyway? I can't get my damn phone to call her within such a long distance."

Lea smiled. Her plan was going accordingly right. "I will."

"Where is she, anyways?"

"She's in the shower. I'm taking her out on a date to cheer her up."

"Ohhh, in the city of love," She cooed. "I always knew you were good to my daughter, even with all the worries I had."

Lea smiled fondly. "Well, she's perfect to me."

When she walked back into the room Dianna was already finishing her makeup. Her hair was up in a low ponytail and she was wearing a light blue cardigan over one of Lea's favorite dresses of her.

And as usual, the sight took the brunette's breath away.

"You look beautiful."

Dianna tilted her head and smiled bashfully. After she completely turned to face her she bit her lip. "You look… sexy."

Lea looked down at what she was wearing. Tight jeans and a grey cardigan with a white tank top underneath that showed enough cleavage. She had forgotten to dress up because she was thinking about what she would tell Mary and how she would be able to set the date in such a short period of time. Fortunately, she convinced the hotel's chef to lend her one with a blanket and some fresh strawberries, marshmallows and chocolate.

She knew she had dressed kind of too casual for a date, but if Dianna thought it was sexy, then she had no problem in keeping that outfit on.

She walked a few steps until she could place her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"Thank you." She said as she stepped on her toes to place a chaste kiss on Dianna's lips. Her hand found the blonde's as she asked, "Ready?"

Dianna nodded.

"Did you get the remote?"

_Shit._

"They'll… they didn't find one right away but said that once they had one they would come by to leave it."

_She really needed to work on her improvising._

They got to the lobby and Dianna watched as Lea asked for a basket the chef had supposedly left for her. So it was a picnic. The only thing she still didn't know was where; but she knew Lea wouldn't tell her and so she didn't ask.

They got into a cab, and once inside Lea gave the driver a small paper with a direction before turning to face the blonde. "I'm gonna cover your eyes, Di."

Dianna smiled at her. It wasn't a question, so there was no need to answer. All she did was get closer and kiss her, just because. She licked her lips afterwards and said, "Okay."

Lea looked at her confused even as she took a bandana out of her back pocket and began to carefully tie it around the blonde's head.

"Aren't you going to ask me where we're going?"

"You wouldn't tell me anyway would you?" Dianna teased.

Lea grinned and kissed her cheek. "You know me, baby." She finished tying the bandana before she grabbed Dianna's hand and laced their fingers.

The car stopped and Lea paid the driver before grabbing the basket and opening the door. She stepped out and glanced at their destination; this was surely a great idea, so Lea mentally patted her back. Her hand reached back into the car to take Dianna's wrist. "We're here, babe. Just be careful, okay?"

She guided her smiling girlfriend as much as she could out of the car and made sure she couldn't look before she closed the door.

They slowly walked hand in hand while Dianna tried to figure out where they were. She knew they were in some kind of park, based on the fact that they were walking on grass. It seemed crowded because she could hear some chatter going on around them, although the volume wasn't high; just people involved in their own conversations.

Lea stopped when she found a good spot, and turned to Dianna. The smile on the blonde's face was evident and she grinned, because that's exactly what she had wanted to get back to her girlfriend's face. Her hands found the bandana's knot before she slowly untied it and removed it from Dianna's eyes.

Hazel orbs widened as Dianna looked at what stood in front of her. The Eiffel Tower was right there, thousands of golden lights covered it as it shone imposingly.

It was breathtaking, really. People talked about how beautiful it was and how you could fall in love with it, but you never really understand; not until you have it right in front of your eyes.

Sure, she had seen the tower before; one of the perks of having money was obviously having the opportunity to travel wherever you wanted. But the fact that this time was even more beautiful was that Dianna wasn't here, standing only with her friends. She was standing next to the girl she loved most in this world; the girl who took her here simply because she wanted to make her forget the few bad things in her life.

She looked at Lea with that kind of smile that made the brunette think it could compete with the Eiffel Tower.

Or the Empire State.

Or the whole damn city of New York.

She loved that big full smile; but she loved more the fact that it was her putting it on that gorgeous face.

Dianna gave Lea a bone crushing hug and only pulled out enough to kiss her. She cupped her face and started gently but passionate. Their lips melded together, like always, as they moved slowly pulling back and forth; breathing through their noses while the now familiar warmth filled their bodies and hearts.

Lea slowed down first until she pecked her girlfriend one last time. "I've still got some strawberries waiting in here." She whispered against her lips.

Dianna licked her lips and smiled before letting the brunette put the basket down and start getting the things out. Once the blanket was set the girls sat on it as close as they could to each other, both of them facing the beautiful view.

They chatted quietly as they shared a few strawberries and marshmallows covered in chocolate. When they finished Lea took it as her queue.

"Di, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Do you think you can call your mom again?"

Dianna's frown would be cute if it wasn't for the reason it was there. "What for?"

"Look, don't get mad at me, okay?" She grabbed her hand. "I called your mom while you were showering."

The blonde tried to swallow her smile. "I kind of knew nothing was wrong with the remote."

Lea face palmed. "I know. That was a stupid excuse." She grew serious again. "But I called her and you have the right to be mad, but just know that I did it for you. It killed me when you cried and I just―I felt this need to do something to fix it. So I called your mom and planned this date." She took a breath and waited.

Dianna was staring adoringly at her. It made her heart flutter at the thought of her girlfriend calling her own mother to try to convince her that there was nothing wrong with their relationship. She found adorable the fact that Lea loved her enough to go through all this trouble and still think she was mad at her for doing something she herself would do if the roles had been reversed.

She smiled at Lea before saying, "I'll call her."

The brunette handed her the phone and watched as Dianna dialed the number and took a deep breath before pressing it to her ear.

"Hey, mom." She whispered. It was like a déjà vu all over again.

This time, though, the conversation lasted a little bit less. Dianna didn't talk much, but listened as her mom apologized and said what she had thought of their conversation and how Lea helped her open her eyes. Dianna had made sure her mom knew there was nothing to be sorry for, that she wasn't mad and that she was happy she had the full support of her mother. "I love you, mom." She had said at the end. She was glad their relationship didn't end up restrained as she had thought the first time she had hung up. And she was glad that she had an understanding girlfriend that didn't think she was being overly dramatic.

When she hung up she took a deep breath and placed her phone back on the blanket. A smile took up her face as she turned to look at Lea. The phrase 'thank you' didn't seem to be strong enough for how she felt right now. So she opted for the way she knew could be good for her to convey how grateful she was.

She reached for Lea's hand and motioned her to straddle her thighs for the second time today. Right now, though, it wasn't because she was crying.

"You really don't know how grateful I am." She said once the brunette was safely sitting on her, with her arms wrapped around Dianna's neck and the blonde's own tightly around her waist.

"I'm the one who's grateful for having you."

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

Dianna captured her lips with her own as her palms pressed on the small of her back, while Lea's head tilted before she kissed her with more force, her hands gently sliding from her shoulders to her neck and back. The warmth and softness of the brunette's lips sent chills up her spine before she granted entrance to the tongue that had insistently licked her lower lip. Lea's tongue found hers and they slowly danced until oxygen was needed.

Dianna squeezed Lea's hips and breathed for a few seconds before the brunette dove back in. She moaned at the feeling of having her girlfriend this close with her tongue shoved inside her mouth, right as she felt warmth begin to rest in the pit of her stomach. The sensation of Lea's hands playing with the small hair in her nape and the slight bucking of her hips was doing wonders to her body, and she knew in that moment, that if it wasn't because they were in a public space, they would have already started removing every trace of clothing.

So Dianna slowed down, although she had no intention on removing the girl from her legs. Instead, she slowly lay down and let Lea follow her. The brunette propped herself on her elbows and looked down at Dianna. Her own hair cascading from her shoulders was like a shield that tuned out every other thing close to them. She had gotten her breathing back to normal but she still decided to leave a few chaste kisses to Dianna's lips before removing herself from on top of the blonde to lie next to her. She wrapped her arm around Dianna as she rested her head on Lea's shoulder.

They watched the Eiffel Tower in silence for a couple of minutes before thousands of flashes began to illuminate it. She smiled contently and snuggled closer to the girl next to her. Her lips found Lea's neck while the brunette caressed her arm. Her mind ran through the events of that day, and she knew that she would gladly go through it again if it meant she would end up in the arms of the woman she loved the most.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Lea intertwined her fingers with the ones resting on her stomach. "You're welcome."

* * *

Was it good?

By the way, it physically pains me to see Lea with Cory. Am I the only one?


	12. Chapter 12

WHOA! Sexy times do take up a lot of space, don't they? This was my first time writing something like this and it was hard, so if it isn't what you expected, pleaaaase tell me and I promise I'll work harder on it :)

So, there's this mention of Cory in the chapter. If you have Tumblr you most likely have already seen it, but if not I'll post the link of the picture. I promise, it's extremely hilarious! I still see it and laugh my ass off... Of course, the portrait is not actually in Versailles, but the opportunity presented itself and I couldn't not do it!

p . twimg Axo6px8CQAADrkJ . jpg

I didn't reread the chapter so mistakes are mine. Reviews are always good. Enjoy!

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident with Dianna's mom. The blonde had easily let it go after the last phone call with Mary, so thankfully everything had gotten back to normal. They were out to their parents and their closest friends, and that was all that mattered.

Today was Thursday and they had decided to get out of the city and visit Versailles. They bought the tickets online to avoid enormous queues, and the only problem now was that they couldn't decide whether to get there by taking a bus or a nice bike ride, as Lea had put it; but because they needed to hurry they knew that a mature game of rock, paper, scissors would make the fairest decision.

"Two out of three, Dianna. Don't cheat."

"How can you even cheat in this game?"

"There are always possibilities."

Dianna chuckled and got her hand ready. Lea won the first round and squealed while the blonde just shrugged and hid her amusement.

The second round was won by Dianna and she grinned as Lea pouted.

"You better get ready to get on that bike." She warned… before she won.

And Dianna couldn't be mad, because if losing meant that Lea would make a victory dance by swinging her butt this close to her every time she won, then she would gladly be the greatest loser on earth.

"Come on, baby. We need to ask where we can get those bikes." Lea pecked her once before she took her hand and headed towards the lobby.

Once they got to the reception desk, Dianna let go of her hand and put an arm around Lea's waist. A girl was behind it this time; brunette with porcelain skin, and one who certainly showed an attraction within the first five seconds towards Lea's girlfriend.

Something she didn't like one bit.

"May help you?" The girl asked, eyeing both of them before setting her eyes on Dianna.

"Yeah, could you tell us where we can rent a pair of bikes to get to Versailles?" Dianna replied.

"Yes, there's actually a renting spot four blocks from here. Do you have tickets already?" The damn girl was ogling Dianna and Lea was sure she hadn't even noticed.

The blonde was about to speak but Lea beat her to it. "Yes." She replied coldly.

Fortunately, the girl understood and nodded before walking away to get a map.

"Lee?"

Lea looked up at the blonde. "Hm?"

Dianna kissed her for a few seconds before her lips moved to Lea's ear. "Reminder of the day? The only girl I will ever have eyes for is you." She pecked her cheek before she turned back to the waiting girl and smiled while Lea melted from the inside out and completely forgot what she was jealous about in the first place.

She even smiled at the girl when they left hand in hand.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Lea asked.

"You haven't. But you sure showed it back at the hotel." Dianna teased. "And I love you, too." She added.

The brunette groaned. "She was checking you out."

She blushed. "Sorry."

Lea laughed, because seriously? "You're the only person I know that apologizes for being gorgeous."

The blush got redder but still smiled. Being complemented by her looks was a usual thing, especially in this business, but coming from the girl that mattered the most? That counted as a thousand of strangers'.

"You should see yourself." She muttered.

It only took them 10 minutes to get to the renting place. 15 to understand the directions the guide was telling them―'too many French words' Lea had murmured.―, and 5 more minutes to find two decent bikes.

"You can also use the bike in the gardens…oh and remember, don't get out of the bike path here. Avoid cars and people."

They looked at each other. Shouldn't people avoid _them_? Or did they just randomly step in the middle of the path? Although it could be… you know, it's a whole different culture here.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Lea asked.

"About forty five minutes. It will take you thirty to get to the country side. Then you can slow down and even make some stops to rest. I don't recommend you do it in the city." The man suggested.

"Why?"

"Because bikes get stolen every day in Paris."

"Oh."

Yeah, see? A totally different culture.

They left the place with their bikes on their side and made sure no one was riding nearby before they carefully stepped into the path. They began slowly, even if they were sure they were being cursed in French, but it became less and less difficult once they found their rhythm. It got nice then, daring to do something not many foreign people like. To Dianna, it was as if they could play for a little that they lived in Paris―like when you're a kid and you pretend to have a husband or wife―she could see herself doing this, with Lea, perhaps in 10 years from now―hopefully they would still be together―and maybe get an apartment, have picnics, learn how to make _crépes _and fondue cheese, have dinner while cruising on the Seine, visit galleries, go to a wine tasting before getting lost in enormous vineyards, and walk through the streets at night with only the moonlight illuminating their path.

It all sounded nice; living in the city of love with the love of your life. Although, when it came down to it, it didn't matter where she lived as long as she was with Lea.

They stopped only twice to make sure they were going in the right direction. They didn't talk much because the path wasn't wide enough for two people, so they simply concentrated on not hitting anything and not getting lost. Soon enough they found themselves surrounded by interminable rows of trees. They were riding side by side now and it was utterly quiet since there was nobody in that path but them.

"I hope you still remember you're the one riding a scooter in Italy."

Lea laughed. "I can't guarantee you anything, babe." She looked back at their path. "But seriously, you have to admit that riding a bike was a good idea."

Dianna grinned and looked at her through her sunglasses. "I'll give you that."

She had to admit that it _was_ actually quite beautiful. The sun was high up but it didn't burn as much as other days, a cool breeze was hitting their faces, and the landscapes that surrounded them were simply breathtaking.

They stopped once, and Dianna took pictures of Lea when she wasn't looking; because, to Dianna, the only way a landscape could get even more beautiful was if the brunette was in it.

When they got to Versailles they headed straight to the entrance. Security check in was fast and they soon found themselves looking at their surroundings. The place was indeed worth of being a king's residence. Hundreds of canvas covered the walls and the spots in the ceiling where enormous chandeliers weren't hanging from. There were small and big statues, windows and mirrors that went from the floor to the ceiling, and paintings of every member of the royal family. Gold decorated almost every corner of each hall and there were so many details neatly put together anywhere you looked that you needed to look up close to fully appreciate them.

Many people wandered around each room, but it was almost completely silent. The girls were strolling hand in hand and Dianna had her camera out but she was mostly looking at every detail, just as Lea.

They slowly walked through the Hall of Mirrors and stopped by a window to look out at the Gardens.

"Could you imagine living in a place like this?" Lea asked. She herself thought the whole place was too ostentatious. After all, it was built more than 400 years ago, by the orders of arrogant assholes that called themselves kings and who used the money of an entire country while it starved to death.

"I don't think so, but the gardens? Those I could live with." She nodded at the sight they were watching from behind the window. The palace was extravagant, and perhaps for many people living in a place like this would be like a dream come true, but she couldn't see it for herself.

The gardens, though, she could definitely see herself spending a whole day walking through them.

"They're immense. I could get lost in them and discover so many things… before worrying about making my way back." She smirked. "Or maybe just camp in there." She looked at Lea. "We could get lost together."

Lea looked back. The best place she could ever get lost in are Dianna's eyes. She still said, "As long as you're with me…"

Dianna grinned and pecked her on the lips and then her nose before saying, "I'll always be with you."

They continued on their path after a few more minutes. They stopped by the beds of the king and queen, stared at the painting of Marie Antoinette, and kept walking until they got to yet another hall full of royal family portraits.

Dianna was looking towards a different direction than Lea and she frowned when her eyes landed on a certain image. When they got closer she bit her lip and made the biggest effort of her life to not burst into laughter.

She tugged at Lea's hand. "Is it just me or does that woman look just like Cory." She nodded at the painting before she began to laugh quietly.

Lea looked at it and didn't have much care to repress herself. She let out a huge open belly laugh that echoed through the room, and Dianna began to blush once every face turned to look at them. Lea's laugh was so contagious that she ended up laughing too, the more they looked at the portrait the more they laughed. Looking at it was like looking at Cory with a wig and a dress, and that couldn't be any more hilarious.

A man had to step in and demand from them to either keep it quiet or get out. They stifled their laughs but it was Dianna who spoke.

"Sorry."

She really wasn't. Even if her belly hurt from laughing so much, she felt light as a feather.

Lea had to cover her mouth with one hand and wipe the few tears that had escaped. She decided to turn away from the image or else they would be kicked out of the palace for sure. But first, she got her phone out and with one hand still clasped to her mouth she took a picture.

They both continued to shake with silent laughter as Lea found Dianna's hand and led her outside the hall with a proud smile on her face, even if the same man glared at them from across the room.

She just knew that picture could come in handy one day.

* * *

They were resting on the stairs that were on the back of the palace. It was around 3 pm when they finished their tour and walked out. Their feet were sore and they finally understood what everybody said about having to reserve a whole day to visit Versailles, because it took them almost three hours to walk through every room and they still hadn't seen the entirety of the gardens.

Lea was sitting between Dianna's legs on a step lower than her. She was absently going through the pictures of that day while the blonde made a braid with her hair.

Dianna chuckled. "I can't believe we almost got kicked out of Versailles."

"I can't believe Cory has lived that many years."

Dianna's laugh was so carefree, and soon Lea joined her, people still looked at them but they needn't worry about anyone trying to kick them out.

When their laughter died down Lea sighed before continuing to look at the photos while Dianna wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder, looking at them as well.

A few moments later Dianna gently grabbed the camera and changed it to automatic mode before placing it in front of them.

"Last time you didn't let me take the picture."

Lea glared at her sideways. "You didn't let me either."

She grinned. "That's because you have short arms, short stuff."

"You forgot hot stuff."

"That too." She said before she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then her lips. She looked at the camera and Lea followed the motion, right before mirroring the shit eating grin she knew Dianna was sporting.

After the photo was taken they looked at it before smiling. They both were glowing with happiness and it easily showed in the picture. Everything was good in their lives, they finally had each other the way they had dreamed for years, and they were living together an unforgettable experience.

Dianna put the camera down. She hugged her tighter and buried her nose into her neck. It felt like those moments when you just feel like hugging the person you love and never want to let go. You get as close as you can; you hold them tight, because there's this inexplicable fear that you won't get another chance. So you breathe them in, trying to memorize that unique smell that's only them, and smile because you just fit together.

You fit just like the piece that's been missing in your heart before you met them.

"I love you so much." She whispered against her neck.

"I love you, too." Lea whispered back.

* * *

Just as Dianna had slightly hoped, they did get lost in the gardens; at least for a little.

She had this satisfactory tiny smile and a glint in her eyes that left Lea narrowing her own every time she turned to look at her.

That is, until realization hit her.

"Oh my God, you _so _got us lost in purpose!"

"What!?" Dianna squealed. "I didn't." She was sure her smile was betraying her at this point.

"You're the one who wanted to get lost in the first place–see? You're smiling!" She pointed her finger to the blonde's mouth but retrieved it when Dianna tried to bite it.

"I wasn't trying to get us lost… although I have to admit that I kind of enjoyed it." She eyed her with a pout.

Lea playfully groaned. She stepped closer to Dianna before her forehead bumped the blonde's left shoulder as she began to lift her feet to get some rest.

"Jeez, Dianna. My feet are killing me!"

Dianna grinned. "That can be fixed."

Because piggy back rides always fixed everything.

* * *

It was 7 pm when they managed to begin their ride back to Paris. It still wasn't dark and so they took their time on the road. They had had something to eat in a small restaurant located within the local market of Versailles and wandered around downtown for a while.

By 8 pm they were returning the bikes and going back to the hotel. Lea was dragging her throbbing feet as she wondered how Dianna could look so vivid after a whole day of walking and riding a damn bike.

She should have chosen the bus.

Dianna looked at her and made that cute frown. "Are you okay, Lee?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She walked impossibly slower. "How can you still walk on your feet without suffering with every step you take?"

Dianna laughed until she realized Lea was being serious. "My feet do hurt but I can still manage… do you want me to carry you?"

"No, baby. You've carried me enough and I'm starting to feel like you'll end up having a hernia."

She chuckled. "I've told you before, you're a lightweight. But if you still don't want me to carry you I think I saw a bath essentials store on our way to the renting spot."

Lea sighed. "I guess that taking a bath sounds like the best idea." She tugged at Dianna's hand to make her lean down before kissing her. "You're a genius, baby."

She got a little carried away with the bath essentials afterwards, and bought things that she wasn't even sure how to use; but they had cool French names.

Back in the hotel Dianna prepared the bath while Lea slowly removed her clothes in the other room. She wrapped a towel around her before she padded into the bathroom, finding her girlfriend bent down emptying the last bottle of essence into the already bubbling water.

It smelled amazing from where Lea was standing by the door and she wondered if maybe there could be a slim possibility that she could share this bath with Dianna.

But perhaps having their first time in a bathtub wasn't the smartest idea.

So maybe the second time could be nice.

Dianna stood up and turned around to find Lea resting on the door's frame.

She smiled. "The bath's ready."

Lea walked until she was standing in front of the blonde, one hand grasping the towel to keep it in place while the other reached up to cup Dianna's neck. She pulled her down so that their lips were mere inches apart.

"Thank you." She whispered before capturing Dianna's lower lip between hers in a searing kiss.

Dianna's hands went up and rested on her hips before squeezing gently. She knew this was a tricky position to be in. She was kissing Lea, almost flush against her and the only thing covering the brunette's body was a towel that could be easily removed with a single swift of her hand. But before she could even think of doing anything else she felt Lea pull back and take both of her hands.

"I really need to take that bath, baby. At least now because I'm all sweaty."

Before she completely pulled out she gave her another lingering kiss.

One that felt like a promise; and that's when she knew Lea had been thinking the same thing.

"Okay." Dianna whispered.

And she licked her lips and walked towards the door with a dreamy smile when Lea finally stepped back.

40 minutes later and Lea had enjoyed a relaxing bath and a refreshing shower. She had stepped out of the bathtub and applied her body lotion before she put on some panties and a baggy t-shirt with no bra underneath.

More than knowing what was going to happen, she felt it. She was sure of what she wanted and she was fairly certain that Dianna wanted it to. It was just a matter of time, really. They had grown more physical towards each other during these past couple of days; besides, it wasn't like they had just met each other.

She took a deep breath as a small smile took on her face before she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

Dianna was standing in the balcony, watching as the Eiffel Tower turned the flashing lights that went on every hour at night with her elbows propped on the fence. She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear the bathroom door open or Lea making her way towards her.

The brunette stopped behind her and hugged her slim waist before she rested her cheek in the middle of Dianna's shoulder pads. That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra either; the thought alone making her a little bit wet.

Dianna placed her hands over Lea's. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am now." She whispered.

When Dianna turned around still in her arms, she smiled and reached up with her hands to trace the curves of Lea's face with her fingertips. They traveled from the corner of her lips to her cheekbones; they then went up and moved her bangs aside so she could place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

After a few seconds Dianna's lips found Lea's. Her head tilted and she applied more pressure as her hands moved down to rest on the small of the brunette's back. She pulled her closer while her tongue darted out, asking for an invitation that she knew would be granted.

Lea opened her mouth and took a breath through her nose as Dianna's tongue began the dance they had already memorized. It was so familiar; yet, it never ceased to leave her knees weak and her heart pounding in her chest. She felt herself being gently pushed backwards towards the bed but she had no intention on separating her lips from the blonde's unless she was taking a small breath, and based on Dianna's motions, she knew that she had no intention either.

Dianna stopped once she knew Lea had hit the edge of the bed. She pulled her head back and looked at her. The way their eyes made contact; it was like a silent agreement.

They both wanted this, wherever it ended.

Their lips met again, and this time, it was more passionate. Dianna's warm tongue met its partner and she moaned at the feeling.

After a few moments they crawled together into the bed until Lea's head rested on the pillows and Dianna hovered above her. She placed her body in the middle of Lea's legs as she looked down, finding brown orbs darker than usual.

Lea got lost staring up at her eyes. They had changed from hazel, almost gold, to a dark green, and were filled with so much adoration and a glint of lust that she became speechless. Her hands tucked under Dianna's shirt and found her bare back before she began to press her impossibly closer into her. Afterwards she leaned up and kissed her again. She could feel the way Dianna's hips bucked into her as it became harder for her to go this slow.

Dianna then kissed her way from Lea's mouth to her neck. She could swear that every spot she settled her lips on was softer than the last one. She began to leave open mouthed kisses everywhere she could as Lea's hips began to meet hers in a more frantic way. Her mouth sucked gently and licked on one side before moving to the other, and she knew she was starting to get wet just by the way her girlfriend's throaty moans felt against her lips.

Lea was panting by now, with her hands traveling up and down a strong silky back. It was extremely arousing the way Dianna had already found every spot on her neck that could melt her from the inside out.

And when she couldn't take it anymore she found the strength enough to breathe one word.

"Dianna."

She looked up from her newfound favorite activity. "I―is this okay?" Her voice was hoarser than usual and Lea wondered if maybe she could come by the single sound of it.

She then remembered the question. "It feels so good, Dianna." She took in a breath. "But really I―I need to feel you."

A smile played in her lips. "Are you sure?"

Lea only nodded.

Dianna kissed her slowly; gentle, but still passionate, trying to convey as much love as she could with that single action.

"I love you." Lea whispered when she pulled back.

"I love _you._"

She smiled and sat back on her heels, pulling the smaller girl along with her so that she could straddle her tights. Her hands tentatively grabbed the hem of Lea's shirt as she looked for some kind of approval. Lea nodded and in a fluid move Dianna removed it. Her eyes danced around the bare chest in front of her. Her imagination sure had nothing on the reality of how beautiful Lea's breasts were.

Lea's hand went up after Dianna kept staring at her but the blonde stopped it with one of her own. She intertwined their fingers together and looked her in the eye before she whispered, "You're gorgeous."

Lea blushed and slowly helped her out of her shirt, leaving them half naked in front of each other for the first time. She licked her lips as her eyes ranked over Dianna's torso, lingering on small but perfect breasts and dusky pink nipples. Her hands ran over slim shoulders before they stopped just above soft mounds. Dianna's moan was her only response before she cupped and gently squeezed them, causing the blonde to audibly hitch. They fit perfectly in her hands as she attacked Dianna's lips again, their tongues crashing together while her hands took a mind of her own and pinched the blonde's already hardened nipples.

Dianna pulled back and slowly guided them back down to the mattress. Lea removed her hands from Dianna's breasts and hooked her arms around her neck.

They kept kissing as their breasts slowly grinded against each other. Moments later Dianna's hand reached down from its position next to Lea's head and palmed her perky breast. Her mouth swallowed the brunette's groan as her hand began to squeeze. She then slowed her kisses until she pecked her one last time.

Lea instantly missed her lips before Dianna's mouth began a hot trail down the column of her throat, leaving wet kisses on its way. She was forced to grab anything other than Dianna's breast as her body began to move down her own. Soft lips brushed over her chest, sliding painfully slow over the curves of her breasts before they settled over her left nipple.

Dianna began to suck the hardened bud as she drew a throaty moan from Lea. The way her back arched against her mouth left her panties wet as she sucked and nipped hungrily. She felt Lea's fingers run through her hair before she moved on to the other breast. Her mouth worked the same way as Lea's whimpers became more audible. She looked up at the brunette through her lashes as she released the captured nipple with a pop.

"Fuck," Lea grunted, her head falling back as Dianna's free hand covered the abandoned breast and pinched the already erect nipple while her mouth found its way back to the other breast. The blonde was doing wonders to her body and she knew that she would have to find some kind of release soon.

After a few more moments, Dianna moved back up and kissed her hungrily while her hand got lost in Lea's hair as the other explored everywhere it could. It caressed her endless bent leg, running from her calf through her thigh, until it stopped when it felt the fabric of Lea's panties. Her fingertips went higher before she began to graze the smaller girl's hipbone.

Meanwhile, Lea was going crazy. She was on fire and Dianna was holding the match; teasing her in such a tortuous, yet delicious way that left her delirious with need.

Tongues stroked slowly against each other, igniting a familiar fire in the pit of their stomachs that kept growing steadily hotter with every movement.

When Dianna settled her fingers on the hem of her panties she tugged at them gently, silently asking for permission as she rocked her body against Lea's so that their nipples brushed against each other every time.

Lea's back of her mind screamed 'finally', but really every caress and action Dianna had made so far was so pleasantly good that she wouldn't have it any other way.

But she wanted more.

And Dianna could smell it.

"I want you, Dianna." She breathed. Her panties were seriously ruined by now and all she wanted was for them to be discarded; thrown out the window.

And preferably by Dianna.

Still, she nodded and waited.

Dianna's eyes never left hers. One of the reasons she had always loved her eyes, besides their color, was because they always were telling somehow what Dianna had in her mind; and right now, they screamed confidence and safety, and Lea never trusted anyone as she trusted her.

Dianna slipped the last article of clothing off her hips and let it fall carelessly off her fingers before she settled back to kiss her fully on the lips.

She pulled back before she whispered, "You are gorgeous."

A light blush overcame her cheeks. "Let me see you." She said instead. Dianna's lips brushed hers once before she removed her own shorts and panties, finally leaving the both of them beautifully exposed.

Lea pulled her back on top before Dianna's mouth found its way back to her neck. Her hand grazed up her inner thigh until it hovered over the place she wanted it the most. When Dianna's hand finally came in contact with her center she moaned loudly.

Dianna kissed her fiercely before her fingers began to stroke the length of Lea, her desire coating them. They traveled up and down between Lea's folds, circling her clit and the bundle of nerves she had found.

"Fuck," Lea whimpered. It seemed as if her vocabulary had reduced to that single word. She arched her back over and over again, trying to meet Dianna's fingers with as much speed as she could. The blonde was raking her higher with every stroke, and when Dianna moved one finger lower to her entrance and entered her for the first time a strangled cry escaped her lips.

Dianna began to thrust deeper and faster as she saw the way Lea contorted beneath her. Desire grew inside her own body while her girlfriend whimpered and breathlessly asked for more.

"Please, baby." Lea grunted as she threaded her right hand through blonde messy hair. Her eyes snapped shut when Dianna complied and added another finger, pumping deep inside her, in and out, again and again.

She knew she was close, and so did Dianna.

The blonde didn't cease her pace but instead used her thumb to circle Lea's clit. She pressed and rubbed while she looked down straight at her; not wanting to miss the way Lea's head was pulled back, her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth slightly opened, panting as her perky breasts bounced with every buck of her hips.

She kissed the exposed skin on her neck as she felt the wall around her fingers begin to tighten. She could tell she was so incredibly close, that she wanted nothing more but to take her over the edge for the first time.

Lea felt it. Hot, white heat spread through her body causing her back to arch once more and her limbs to become weak, while the stars that had been flashing behind her eyelids exploded.

"DIANNA!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her, causing her body to lift off the bed with the force of it.

Dianna eased her through her release, rubbing light circles against her throbbing clit as she brushed her lips against her jaw. "Beautiful." She murmured.

Lea cupped her face and pulled her closer. Her body felt like floating in the comforting waves of her climax while she contently moaned at the feeling of Dianna still rubbing her clit.

When the blonde made sure she was done she wiped her hand in the sheets before placing it beside Lea's head. She rested her forehead against hers and smiled before kissing her softly.

"Wow…" Lea breathed.

Her smile became wider. "I know."

"That was… perfect."

"You're perfect."

Lea hummed and kissed her again. She rolled over in a swift move and Dianna whimpered when she felt the sudden change of their positions.

"I want you to feel the way I did." She husked.

And she did.

By using her apparently skilled tongue on Dianna's breasts and neck, and her fingers pumping deep inside her. They curved with every thrust, hitting a hidden spot, and one that made Dianna buck into her in the sexiest way Lea had ever seen.

"Oh god, Lea." She panted.

Lea held her gaze captive; blown pupils staring back at her in such a passionate way that made her wonder how she had gotten so lucky; having the most gorgeous woman she had ever met moaning her name as she took her over the edge. She swallowed Dianna's groans with a kiss as she felt her fingers being captured inside tight walls, and held her while she came, moaned and screamed her name.

She rode her orgasm for a few moments, remembering the way she had felt with Dianna rubbing her clit slowly until she had completely calmed. Her thumb circled the bundle of nerves while two fingers stayed buried deep inside of her. When Dianna's breathing became normal she slowly pulled out and smirked at the way the blonde had let out a small whine, because she had felt the exact same way but hadn't voiced it.

She had felt empty.

But satisfied in the greatest way possible.

She placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as she wiped her hand the same way the blonde had done before she lightly caressed her firm abs.

"Amazing." Dianna murmured once she got her breath back.

Lea chuckled. They had reduced each other to one-word vocabularies.

When Dianna had gotten back enough strength she tugged at the other end of the covers and wrapped them around their naked bodies.

Lea moved until she had her head resting on Dianna's shoulder and her arm securely wrapped around her waist.

The room was dark and the only things illuminating their room was the moonlight and the Eiffel Tower. They stayed silent for a few seconds, lingering on the feeling of peacefulness, and being in each other's arms after they had made love for the first time.

"Thank you." Dianna whispered to the air. She knew Lea was still awake because her fingers were still grazing her ribs.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything."

Lea looked up and tilted her head in confusion.

"The fact that you're here. That you love me. That you let me make _love _to you. Just―everything… I feel like I've been in heaven for the last week and a half."

She nuzzled her cheek with her nose. "That's because you are. You're an angel, Di… you're _my _angel."

Dianna smiled. "And you're mine." She whispered before Lea settled back in her arms and she hugged her tighter.

They drifted to sleep not long after, with a content smile on their faces.

* * *

:)

Question... do you guys want to see the studio's reaction towards their relationship? I don't know because I haven't included any mention of paparazzi's around taking pictures and publishing shit, because you know, they're actually affectionate in public here, and this is kind of AU, but I guess I can work on something... If so, I'll have to tell you it will bring some drama.


	13. Chapter 13

I am sooooo sorry it took me so damn long to update! I've been annoyingly busy these past few weeks and I just couldn't find some time to write. Last time I didn't let you know I was going to take some time but now that I know I'll tell you I will take at least a week and a half to update again :( I'm moving to New York City tomorrow morning and start college on Wednesday so it will be another busy week for me... after that, updates will become fairly regular again.

Anyways this chapter was written in a day so it's just fluffy and short (don't kill me). I promise I will get back to the length they've been.

Mistakes are mine... reviews keep me going! :)

* * *

Dianna woke up with her nose buried in brown soft locks. She had her front flushed against Lea's bare back and she smiled as the reminiscence of last night events came back to her mind. She tightened her hold around her waist and began to kiss a trail from the back of her neck, traveling through her shoulder blade, until she pressed her lips over the pair of tiny music notes tattooed on Lea's left shoulder.

Lea stiffed under her hold before her hand began to caress the soft skin of her stomach. Lea slowly woke up as her lips quirked up in a lazy smile and she took in the feeling of Dianna's gentle caresses.

Happiness lay around them like an invisible blanket. Like a fort that they had unconsciously began to build during their sleep and could now be almost palpable in the air. Last night they had created that physical connection that was somehow missing in their relationship; an action filled with love and passion, and sealed with kisses and silent promises. They had made love for the first time; they had explored every inch of each other's bodies and discovered new places together. They had taken each other to the edge and brought back in the most exhilarating way.

When Lea finally opened her eyes, her hand traveled from its position under her head to the hand stroking her skin. She let out a small whine when Dianna stopped her movement even before her own hand reached its destiny.

Dianna chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"Good morning, love." She breathed against her hair. Her voice was hoarse from sleep and Lea swore she could feel the pit of her stomach grow a little warmer from the simple sound of it.

Lea turned around in Dianna's hold and snaked her arm around a slim waist, pulling her impossibly closer until their breasts were touching and they were breathing the same air. She finally greeted her with a lingering kiss.

"G'morning." She whispered, before moving her head down to nuzzle the crook where Dianna's neck met her shoulder. She kissed every spot her lips could find as her leg slid between Dianna's own, and with a swift movement she got her girlfriend to lay on her back while she hovered above her, her hair falling off her shoulders and working as a curtain around their faces.

Her hand cupped Dianna's cheek as she looked down at a pair of loving eyes staring back at her. She kissed her once and pulled back enough to say, "You were perfect."

She didn't think there was a need to specify what she meant with that, and going by the way hazel eyes twinkled with happiness she knew that her girlfriend had understood. She could find many words to describe what Dianna did to her heart and now her body, but none of them seemed to come close to what she actually felt; because Dianna took her breath away and her words along with it. She left her with nothing but an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

And when Dianna smiled was like she didn't need anything more than to see that brightness lighten up her whole world.

She felt herself being pulled down by two hands securely placed around her neck and it isn't long before her lips are captured by warm ones in a searing kiss, effectively taking their breaths away.

Dianna pulled back after a few seconds before whispering against her lips, "You were perfect, too."

Lea kissed her again, this time, with as much force as to buck her entire body into Dianna's. She swallowed both of their moans at the feeling of Dianna's hot center hit her bare thigh as their lips found their rhythm, melding and crashing together. She captured Dianna's lower lip with her teeth and let it go before her hips bucked once again with more purpose. Lea's own center hit her hipbone and she had to close her eyes at the feeling of arousal rapidly escalating within her body.

She was getting worked up with every thrust of their hips and her breathing soon became into panting. She leaned down to kiss Dianna and thrust her tongue inside, meeting the blonde's halfway. Dianna's tongue slid languidly around her own while they both got closer and closer to the edge.

Dianna ran her hands from Lea's shoulder blades down to her lower back before she squeezed her and urged her closer.

"Fuck, Lea, I'm so close." She grunted. Lea's lips had moved down to her neck and she was having trouble thinking of anything else other than the feeling of Lea hitting her right in the perfect spot.

When Lea couldn't take it anymore, her right hand traveled down her body, leaving goose bumps in its trail and stopping once it got to Dianna's hipbone. She removed her insisting lips from a silky neck and stared down at Dianna, finding dark hazel eyes almost shut. She licked Dianna's lower lip seductively as her other hand found one of the blonde's and intertwined their fingers together. Her movements had slowed down, but never stopped; she was planning on finishing her job with her hand anyway.

"I love you, baby." She whispered against her mouth. Her hand traveled further south until it was coated with Dianna's arousal.

Dianna hissed and the kiss she gave her meant everything she couldn't voice at the moment. Her hips bucked into Lea's hand as Lea began to run her fingers up and down through her folds, once in a while stopping to circle her already throbbing clit. Without

It wasn't going to take much of Lea to make her come, and the brunette knew it. She felt the way Dianna's abs twisted beneath her body as her coated fingers stopped by her entrance. She kissed her passionately, letting into her mouth a persistent tongue before she thrust two fingers inside as deep as she could. She swallowed Dianna's moan as she pumped in and out, trying to bring her girlfriend down the edge she had gloriously taken her.

Dianna was slightly panting, her eyes tightly shut as she concentrated on nothing but the way Lea's fingers felt inside her. The pleasure it brought to her entire body was indescribable. The way a single flick of Lea's fingers made the pit of her stomach grow warmer; the way her toes curled and her back arched, it was too much. She needed a release.

And Lea, just like in every other aspect of her life, granted her exactly what she needed.

"Di," She whispered with a hint of urging in her voice.

Dianna opened her eyes and Lea was sure she had never looked more beautiful than this. Even with a thin layer of sweat, and her short golden hair spread over the pillow, and her mouth slightly opened, showing off a row of perfect white teeth. Her eyes were mesmerizing, filled with arousal and love; tinted a dark gold where the brown freckles on her right eye were merely visible. Lea wanted to make sure that those eyes were looking at her when she made her come.

Lea kissed her forcefully, taking both of their breaths away, before she pulled back enough to murmur, "Look at me, sweetie." She wanted to see how her eyes changed. The way they showed the release Dianna was about to experience, and the way she would pour out the love and pleasure she felt. Her fingers arched inside of Dianna, finding that hidden spot that she knew would send her over the edge. She hit it once, twice, again and again, with their eyes never leaving each other and with her lips moving close to Dianna's ear to whisper, "Come for me, baby." was enough for the blonde to close her eyes shut again and see fireworks exploding behind her eyelids.

"Oh god, Lea!" Her back lifted off the bed and her head tilted back as a loud moan escaped her lips. Her orgasm hit her in full force and Lea had to place one of her hands over the mattress to keep her balance.

Watching Dianna's angelic face twist in pleasure made her insides grow warmer and her center get wetter. Her eyes trailed over a soft pale neck and she didn't fight the urge that overcame her before her lips attached to her pulse point, sucking gently as her hand helped Dianna ride the last waves of her orgasm.

Dianna kept her eyes closed, slowly getting her breathing back to normal. Her whole body turned numb and all she could to at the moment was throw her limp arms around Lea's back.

Lea pulled her fingers out of her and Dianna instantly missed the intimate contact. She let her girlfriend kiss her lips once and roll off her before resting her head on her shoulder.

A mischievous smile appeared on her lips moments later, once she had gotten back the energy enough to move her body. She wrapped her arms around Lea and rolled her body, smiling at the small squeal she heard before leaving them once again in a similar position, this time, with Dianna hovering above her.

Lea bit her lip before her mouth was captured by Dianna's.

This was going to be a long morning.

But a good morning, indeed.

* * *

When Lea stepped out of the shower she took after the mind blowing orgasm her amazingly expert and gorgeous girlfriend had given her, she smiled at the foggy mirror of the bathroom. It was Dianna's messy handwriting and she had a little bit of trouble trying to read what it said; but of all the French words and phrases she had read in her life, the phrase '_je t'aime_' was obviously one she had imprinted in her brain and had no problem knowing what it meant.

It was like a law to know how to say I love you in French. At least if you were a sucker for romance as much as Lea was.

So when she walked out of the bathroom with shorts and a loose top, she found her girlfriend waiting for her with a beam on her face. She stopped in front of her, stepped on her tiptoes and kissed her.

"Say it." She told her.

Dianna smiled but faked ignorance. "Say what?"

"Tell me you love me―in French." She said before Dianna tried to tease her any further.

"Je t'aime." Dianna whispered. She hugged her waist and pulled her flushed against her before nuzzling her cheek. Lea smelled sweet, and she smiled when she recognized the smell. It was her own facial cream.

Lea grinned at the sound. The combination of a husky voice like Dianna's, and the perfectly spoken French phrase being whispered to her did things to her entire body. She wrapped her own arms around her neck and kissed her again.

"Je t'aime, aussi." She said against her smiling lips.

Because she was a sucker for romance and knew how to reply back.

* * *

They were walking hand in hand when Dianna tugged at Lea and guided her towards a store.

"We need to buy a padlock." She sounded excited for some reason and she simply smiled at the confused look Lea sent her.

"What for? We already have some."

"Yeah, but they're too small. And we're already using them for our luggage."

Lea frowned amusedly, she loved the way Dianna had this tiny smile on her face most of the time, as if she were always planning something, or getting new ideas for whatever project she had. They were always good, anyways, and so she didn't ask any more questions because whenever she did these kinds of things all of the sudden were most likely going to happen shortly after. Dianna was a great planner, but that didn't mean that the ideas that randomly popped out of her head weren't just as good as those that took time preparing themselves.

So whatever that padlock was for, she knew she was going to find out soon.

Dianna bought a simple silver lock attached with its key and along with a permanent marker. She flashed a smile to the woman behind the counter before grabbing Lea's hand and stepping out to the street.

Her smile kept growing with each step they took and she looked down when Lea nudged at her ribs with her free hand. She lifted her eyebrow in question.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Lea asked. Maybe she could get out some information about the mysterious lock.

Her lips quirked slightly up. "I read about this bridge near the Notre Dame Cathedral," She looked back to their path. "It's filled with locks attached to it, and they have a meaning. They say that lovers from everywhere in the world go there, write their initials on the lock, hook it to the bridge and throw the key in the Seine."

Lea grinned. "Like sealing our love."

She smiled. "Exactly."

As they neared the bridge Lea could see that almost everyone in this world knew about it but her. It had thousands of padlocks on it. Most of them were golden or silver, but there were many red, or blue, or pink; heart-shaped padlocks and even those who needed a code number. All had something written on them, either with a marker or professionally scripted.

"You're so sweet, baby." Lea stated dreamily, still looking at the numerous locks. "And intelligent. And gorgeous. And amazing" She said as an afterthought.

Dianna chuckled as she stopped them by a spot with enough room for their padlock. She looked down at Lea's big brown eyes and smiled. "You're the one who's gorgeous. You have an exotic beauty, Lee. Nobody can be as sexy as you. And I'm just a common beauty. There are many like me out there."

Lea gasped, completely ignoring her first words. She looked as if she had just been slapped.

"There is _no one _like you out there." She cupped her face so Dianna wouldn't look anywhere else. "Leaving out how incredibly beautiful you are on the inside, you are gorgeous. Breathtaking, even." Dianna smiled coyly, her eyes never leaving Lea's. "You have the most perfect face I have ever laid my eyes on. Your eyes are mesmerizing and they reflect so much life it's ridiculous. That tiny nose of yours is extremely cute. Your jaw is strong and firm and totally sexy. And that smile…" She trailed off, smiling herself only to see the reflecting smile she was about to describe.

"That smile makes me feel happy with life. It lightens my whole world, Dianna, even when I wasn't madly in love with you―which didn't last long―. You have the ability to give others with a simple smile what many can't do with much more. Your smile reflects exactly the way you are on the inside."

Dianna beamed. She cupped the hands on her face as she stepped closer and rested her forehead against Lea's. "You always have the ability to render me speechless."

"I have that effect on people, yes." Lea teased.

She chuckled. "I love _your _smile, you know. Like the huge smile where I can see your dimples and makes me all giddy on the inside. _You _make me happy, Lea. Ever since we were nothing but friends, you were the reason I woke up every morning with a smile on my face; because you were the first thing I thought and still think about."

Lea smiled. "I love you, Lady Di."

"I love you, too." She tilted her head and kissed her slowly; firm. Her lips captured Lea's upper lip between her own and sucked it lightly, lingering on the feeling of the way they felt together like this; sharing a kiss. It never got old, it always left her the same way, with her heart soaring and her toes curling.

She let her lip go and pecked her there, going up then to peck both of her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. She pulled Lea in, wrapping her arms around her neck as the brunette rested her head on her chest.

Lea could hear her heartbeat, going slightly fast but slowing down after a few moments. She felt secure under her arms and peaceful hearing nothing but the sound of her heart, and she knew that if she had to die right there she would gladly accept; because nothing could get better than this.

When they pulled back Lea grinned up at her and took her purse to get the padlock and the permanent marker out.

"How do we do this? Oh I know! I write the L and the plus and you write the D. Or do you prefer writing the D first and the plus and then I write the L?"

Dianna laughed. Only Lea would make a plan out of writing their initials on a padlock.

"I'll let you write the L and the plus, babe. But don't write it wrong because it's the only one I bought." She teased.

Lea stuck her tongue out at her. "_If _I got it wrong I would blame you for being a distraction and then you would have to take me back to the store and get another one."

"Alright then, let's pray you don't mess it up." She smiled amusedly.

Lea glared. "I. Won't." Still, she carefully began to write a tiny L― "Oh! How about I write L, M, the plus, and you write D, A?"

She laughed again. "Then how about you write Lea M, the plus, and I write Dianna A."

"Won't Dianna be too long?" She eyed the lock on her hand and tried to imagine the size that could fit. Dianna had bought it bigger than the usual, and she thought for a second that maybe she already knew Lea would think about the option of writing their first names.

"Maybe Lea plus Dianna would be good."

She eyed it once more. They would fit perfectly.

She started writing her name without saying anything more and when she finished writing it and the plus she handed it ceremoniously to Dianna. "Lea plus…"

"Dianna." She said as she began to write her own name. When she finished it she showed it to Lea and the brunette squealed in excitement but frowned seconds after.

"Shit. Who locks it?"

Dianna snorted. "I hold it, you lock it. _Then _you throw the key." She knew Lea would ask about it once they got to that part.

And that's exactly what they did, after Lea had a mini heart attack for thinking she had lost the key because "then our love wouldn't be sealed completely."

Dianna had sneaked her camera out and taken a picture of her throwing their key, with the Cathedral as a blurry landscape behind her, before she leaned down and did the same to their padlock.

They smiled at each other, thinking the same thing.

They had just left a tiny mark of their sealed love in beautiful Paris.

* * *

The _Pont de L'Archeveche _exists and it _is _filled with locks :)

What did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

FINALLYYYYYY! New York keeps me busy (good busy) but sometimes it does bother me to not be able to write anything. So I hope you like this and it was worth the waiting again. Also, the internet in my dorm is extremely shitty and so I had to come to the closest Starbucks and upload this. Yes, at 10:25 I'm still out and doing this because I don't want to keep you waiting! (that's how much I like you guys).

Thanks to Fabraygron for the good luck ;) I'm loving it! Acting is certainly what I love to do.

So anyways, I dedicate this one to Larry because-well, he'll know why when he finishes reading it ;)

Mistakes are mine and reviews are always goooood!... Have a lovely week!

* * *

"I wanna get a tattoo."

"Another one?"

"Yup. But I don't know yet what it will say or what it will be..."

"We'll figure it out."

A pause.

"What is this one from?"

"Which one?"

She took a breath and read out loud: "'What will we become? We become ourselves.'" She quoted.

It was the morning after and they were lying naked in bed, with a single blanket covering the lower half of their bodies. Lea was propped up on her elbow while she traced Dianna's tattoo with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes were trained on their movements as Dianna's intently watched her from the side.

After a few seconds she responded. "It's from Patti Smith's memoir 'Just Kids'. You've never heard of it?" Her question wasn't filled with judgment but mere curiosity.

Lea didn't remove her gaze from her fingers. The skin she caressed was soft and she loved the way she could slightly feel her ribs beneath the permanent black ink letters.

She shook her head.

"It just goes on my infinite what-Dianna-has-read-and-I-haven't list." She smiles at the sound of Dianna's light chuckle before staying silent for a moment; and then, "Do you know the whole phrase?"

Another pause.

"I honestly don't. But there's one quote I do remember… 'Sometimes I just wanted to raise my hands and stop. But stop what? Maybe just growing up...'

Lea grinned and stopped her movements. She curved her back as much as she could in her position and placed a lingering kiss on her ribs before settling her body back again next to Dianna. Her hand rested fully on her abs as she looked down at her from the side.

"You're like the female version of Peter Pan. No wonder you have that phrase memorized." She kissed the commissure of her lips and felt the way they quirked up in a smile. She returned it before pulling her head up.

She smiled before asking, "What?"

Dianna grinned. "You're Wendy."

"Who?"

Her grin faltered before her mouth turned into a pout. Lea laughed and leaned down again to kiss her pouty lips.

"I'm kidding, baby. You're the Peter Pan to my Wendy." She whispered the last part.

Dianna quickly captured her lips again before pulling slightly back and saying, "What about Tinker Bell?"

Lea hummed. Their lips were mere inches apart by now so it only took her a slight movement to peck hers.

"Tinker Bell can kiss my ass, darling. You're mine."

Dianna let out an amused laugh and Lea smiled at the sound of it. That precious laugh always had the same effect on her; it made her heart soar and her insides grow warm with happiness.

When Dianna stopped laughing Lea ran her hand over her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her as she got impossibly closer and nuzzled her cheek and then her neck. She kissed every inch of skin she found but soon enough her girlfriend was snaking her arms around her waist and turning their bodies over leaving her on her back. A squeak of surprise escaped her throat before her lips were being assaulted by Dianna's.

They got into a tangled mess of sheets as their lips fused together. Lea captured her lower lip between her own and gently bit it before letting it go and grazing it with her tongue. One of her hands traveled down to her waist as the other rested at the base of Dianna's neck before she tugged lightly at the small hair there. She could feel Dianna's throaty moan while her warm lips crashed with hers; and she loved it. Because it never gets old; the way Dianna―her gorgeous and sweet girlfriend―can be so incredibly damn sexy with just letting out a simple sound, and the way her lips seem to always be warm, and soft, and the perfect amount of wet.

She let her tongue in and it's her turn to moan at the feeling. Their tongues tangled sensually and slow. There was no rush. They've got an entire life.

Dianna pulled slightly out to take a breath and before she dove back in, Lea breathlessly muttered, "You're such an amazing kisser."

A small grin appeared on her face, "It helps to have an equally amazing partner." She whispered against her lips.

Lea kissed her once again with force, although not urgently. She took a breath through her nose as she lingered on the feeling of the way their lips felt together; with Dianna's upper lip between her own and her lower lip between Dianna's. It warmed her whole body and made her heart beat faster. Because every time she got a kiss from the person she has desired―and loved―the most in her whole life, it made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Seconds later Dianna moved her lips from her jaw to the spot right under her ear, trailing kisses down her neck afterwards, where she felt Lea swallow once. She kept going, leaving a trail of kisses on her collarbone before moving down her sternum, through the valley of her breasts.

Her kisses lingered in every stop and Lea could still feel the warmth of every single one of them. Dianna kept her hands steady on each side of her body, propping herself on the mattress as she went down.

When she got to the spot right above her belly bottom an impulsive thought flashed across her mind. It wasn't planned. It also wasn't the reason she had started going down in the first place; but it was the kind of thing that you just do without even giving it a second thought.

So she looked up at Lea through her lashes and smiled; she kinda knew her girlfriend would kill her. And that amused her.

Lea frowned at the somehow cold feeling of not having Dianna's lips and breath on her body before looking down. She found shining hazel eyes looking mischievously at her.

"What are y-" A sound between a scream and a laugh escaped her lips as half of her body tried to lift off and her legs began to kick.

Dianna had blown a raspberry on her stomach.

A goddamn silly raspberry.

She should've fucking known better.

Dianna wouldn't stop blowing once she found out the more she did it the louder Lea's laugh was.

"Oh god-Dianna, stop!" She was laughing too hard to get words out.

Dianna had moved her hands to her waist so she could steady her but her girlfriend, even though she was tiny, had a lot of strength, and so she had managed to hold her shoulders and push her wherever she wasn't near her stomach.

"Dianna!" She had yet to stop laughing.

And Dianna had yet to wipe that shit eating grin off her face.

"My god, you're such a turn off."

That wiped it off. She crunched her nose. "Really?"

"Yeah!.. I mean not you! _That_ was a turn off." She laughed once more. "Seriously, I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you right now. Because that was mean, you know? Like, who does that?"

Another pout.

"Oh, you _so _don't have the right to pout." She knew she looked ridiculous. Her boobs were completely exposed and she kept pointing at her like a crazy person.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll get my revenge. I hope you know that. You got me worked up and then blew me off."

_Like fucking literally._

She wasn't really mad, though, and she _knew_ Dianna knew it. Yes, she got turned off faster than getting a cold shower, and yes, she was serious about getting her revenge; but she wasn't mad.

Not when Dianna simply made her laugh and was now looking at her with those shining golden eyes, with her not-so-long-anymore-short hair sticking out everywhere and her beautiful breasts at a reaching distance.

Getting mad at her in this kind of scenario would just make the whole situation even more absurd.

"Sorry…?" At least she tried.

Lea shook her head in amusement before she grabbed both of her ears and tugged gently at them, letting her know that she wanted her to move up her body. The grins came back to their faces as Dianna hovered back above her and kissed her playfully.

Lea grew serious one more time. "Seriously, though. That was mean." Her eyes twinkled and betrayed her before they broke into giggles.

Dianna grinned. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

She pecked her. "And now that I think about it, it might have been good that you interrupted yourself on―doing whatever you were about to do." She did wonder what Dianna was actually going to do had that dumb idea not crossed her mind. But going there and thinking about her girlfriend going down on her would just get her back to the same position she was in, and they actually did need to get going.

"Why?"

"Because," She hugged her waist. "I'm taking you to the Louvre today and we need to be there early so we can avoid huge lines."

Dianna's eyes lit up like a kid's in Christmas Eve. "Are you serious?"

"Very much serious, sweetie. Although, now that I think about it, this could be your punishment…" She trailed off. They obviously were going; she just wanted to see her reaction.

"What―no!" Dianna whined. "Lee! Pleaaaase!" She buried her head on the crook of Lea's neck. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Lea grinned. It was a pleasant reaction and the exact same she was expecting. She tilted her head as much as she could and kissed her golden hair as she tightened her arms around Dianna.

"I'm just kidding, baby."

Dianna squealed and moved as much as she could without getting out of Lea's hold. Something inside her head just knew there was no need to worry because there was no way Lea would take the invitation back. But really, any excuse to get as close to her as possible could not be wasted.

And she was excited.

Because her girlfriend was taking her to the Louvre just to please her.

"You're definitely a keeper." She teased after calming down.

Lea chuckled. "That's good to know." Her arms pulled her closer, until their stomachs were touching and their breasts grazing. Their lips met and the world vanished.

When Dianna pulled back she pecked her cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

She hummed before a smile graced her lips. "I love you."

Dianna smiled back. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Did you know that if you took one minute watching each work of art in the museum you'd finish in four months?"

Lea's eyes grew big before she looked at her. "Would you stay here for four months?"

She chuckled. "That's not even possible."

Lea laughed and bumped her hips. "You _so _would stay here if it were possible."

"Only if you stay with me." She beamed down at her.

They had begun in the Richelieu wing an hour ago once they had passed the security at the entrance of the pyramid and walked down the electric stairs to buy the tickets. It was still fairly early for most tourists to start filling in and so they were lucky enough to take only 30 minutes in the whole process.

Lea had once again Dianna's camera hanging from her neck; taking pictures of the sculptures and paintings Dianna would nod at and show them to her for approval afterwards. She would always receive a proud little smile and a kiss on her cheek; or her nose; or her forehead. She would then grin at her and slip her hand back into Dianna's before looking back at the halls that had seemingly endless pieces of art.

Dianna would lead their way; now looking like a kid being in a Toys R' Us store for the first time. She was engrossed in everything she looked at, and she would once in a while stop in front of a painting or walk around a sculpture, watching them intently and getting as close as she could to see the tiniest details.

Because, "It's all about the details." She had told Lea while they looked up at _'The Wedding Feast at Cana' _painting that took over almost the whole wall. "From afar you see a masterpiece, but if you look from up close you will see that the details are what make it so perfect and real. Like the shadows in those columns or the indentations in that man's robe, or the wrinkles on his face."

Lea would glance at the painting and find the details she was talking about, but her eyes wouldn't be able to leave Dianna for too long. The painting was a masterpiece indeed, but looking at Dianna talk so passionately and with so much grace―that's what took all of her attention.

When Dianna noticed Lea's eyes looking at her she blushed and smiled shyly. "Sorry, I'm a dork."

She tugged at her hand. "Don't say that. I wasn't looking at you because of that."

"Why then?"

"I just―I love the way you talk so passionately about art... Then I wonder how I got so lucky."

Dianna smiled. "It wasn't luck, baby. We were meant to be." She stated.

Her arm flew around Lea's shoulders as she guided them towards the Mona Lisa and placed a lingering kiss on the side of her head.

Lea smiled contently as she wrapped her arm around her waist and intertwined her fingers with the ones hanging from her shoulders.

They walked up and down the museum; from the Richelieu wing to the Sully, and Denon wing; stopping by to see the sculptures of _'Venus the Milo' _and _'Psyche and Cupid'_, and watching the paintings of DaVinci, Rembrandt and Goya. Dianna was fascinated with so much art, and Lea was fascinated with her girlfriend.

They both were getting hungry and agreed on finishing their journey once they got to the end of the hall. Dianna knew they wouldn't be able to see the whole museum but she was content to have seen the pieces she was more interested in.

When they stopped to look at a painting Lea was sure made no sense at all she felt eyes on her. Not the loving ones from her girlfriend but from somebody else.

She looked to her left and found a man staring at them; most precisely at their clasped hands. The man found her watching him with an arched brow and looked back at whatever her wife was pointing at.

"Hey," Lea turned her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled at her before nodding at the painting. "That makes no sense to me, though." She had an idea as to why that man was looking at them, but she decided to ignore it and just move on.

Dianna only laughed.

They kept on walking before Lea noticed that the exact same man was looking at their hands with a slight expression of disgust.

She snapped.

"Hey." She said it loud enough to get his attention away from their hands. Dianna turned her head and realized she wasn't talking to her but rather to a random guy. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Lee?" Dianna whispered for only Lea to hear but didn't get a response.

The man's eyes grew wide for a second before a scowl appeared on his face. "What you're doing is a sin."

"Oh really? And who are you to say what is a sin and what is not?" She was well aware of the fact that she was making a scene but she couldn't care less about it. She was also aware of Dianna giving her gentle tugs. "Honestly, man, why would loving someone be a sin? I can guarantee you you're as sinful as I and any of the people in this room is."

People were stopping in their tracks. Lea knew this was going to need to stop soon.

"Baby, just ignore it." Dianna whispered. She stepped closer to Lea and hugged her waist before looking straight at the man. "It's a shame that there are still people out there going around thinking that we all should be judged based on who we love, straight or not." She wasn't even raising her voice but she had already gotten everyone's attention. "Love is the biggest gift you can give and get, and if you are someone incapable of recognizing this then it should be your own problem not everyone else's. Let people live their lives however they want."

She sounded calm, yet firm on her statement. Her voice didn't waver and she said it with so much confidence that it made the man physically retrieve himself a little.

Lea was mesmerized. Man completely forgotten.

A few applauses broke the silence and Dianna saw this as an opportunity to grab Lea's hand and guide her out of the small circle of gathered people around them. She smiled politely and didn't cast a glance back at the man and her astonished wife.

It wasn't until they exited the wing and headed towards the main exit that Lea tugged at Dianna's hand and pulled her into her arms, sliding them around her waist and burying her head under her chin.

The man's words weren't exactly something that affected her, but she supposed that it would always be somehow hurtful to hear those kinds of things and receive disgusted and disapproval looks from people you didn't even know. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Dianna; if anything, she was proud and there was no way she would tone down her affection towards her just because some biggots had issues with it. She loved her. And just like her girlfriend had said, love was the greatest thing to have in your life; no matter what shape or form it came in.

"You okay, baby?" She heard Dianna ask.

"I'm fine-just-let me hug you a little bit more."

That was something Dianna would never say no to.

She let herself sink into Dianna's arms, listening to her heartbeat and blocking every other sound around them. A small smile appeared in her face; because even if they were to go to hell, she would gladly live loving this woman for the rest of her life.

* * *

After the Louvre they took a stroll all the way through the Champs Élysées, did some shopping and went up the Arc du Triumph.

"Can we go there tomorrow?" Lea asked as they watched the Eiffel Tower light up with thousands of flashes at 8 pm sharp.

Dianna nuzzled her neck from her position behind Lea; her arms wrapped around her waist. "I was about to ask you the same question." She mumbled.

Lea took it as a yes.

She shivered as a chilly breeze hit her body but relished the comfort she got when Dianna moved her arms higher to cover her own and stepped impossibly closer to her back.

They stood like that for a few more minutes; listening to the cars driving back and forth around them, and the silent chatting of people close to them; watching the hypnotizing way the light at the top of the tower would turn small once it faced away and big and infinite when it lightened their side of the city; repeating it again and again.

Then the thought of what had happened today struck Lea's mind.

She caressed the arms around her. "I'm so proud of what you said today." Her voice was carried away by the wind, but Dianna still heard it.

She hugged her tighter. "I didn't...like the way he looked at you."

"He was looking at our hands. I caught him once and ignored it, but the second time he had a disgusted expression on his face. I didn't want to stay silent."

Dianna kissed her cheek. "I meant when you were talking and he had this look on his face-like-real hatred..." She trailed off for a few seconds. "But I _am_ proud of what you did. I kept tugging at you because I didn't think it was worth it at first, but then I couldn't help but defend you and feel sympathy for whoever has to endure this in a daily base."

Lea turned around in her arms and hugged her waist. "That's the main reason why I did it...that and because I like drama." She joked and Dianna chuckled. "But really, though," she pecked her lips. "I can get over that kind of thing, because I don't give a shit about whatever negative things people have to say, and I know you can, too. We have each other and that's what will keep us strong whenever something like this happens. But there are so many people out there who live under so much pressure when they don't deserve it."

Dianna looked down at her lovingly, knowing exactly what she felt, because she felt it, too.

"And then they break each other's hearts because of the fear of society not agreeing on their love choices, and it shouldn't be like that," she insisted. "It's just-ugh." She was probably making no sense by now.

Dianna could see how much this bothered her and she loved her for that. She cared about people she would surely never meet in her life and still took her time to defend them. And she _was_ right about their relationship. There was no way she would ever let someone's judgmental opinion ruin what they had, no matter who that opinion was from.

"Would you?" She asked anyway, referring to Lea's last comment.

Lea removed her head from her chest. "What?"

She didn't know how to ask this. She didn't even know _why _she had asked in the first place.

Maybe she wanted reassuring. Maybe it was her insecurities speaking.

"Would you-would you ever doubt our relationship if...if-I don't know-you know the business..." She had no idea what she was saying.

Lea tilted her head and thought about the words she had already said out loud.

"Would I ever... break up with you for fear of the studios not giving me a job?" It was straight forwarded and a hard way to say it, and the words 'break up' coming out of her mouth brought a lump inside Dianna's throat.

Still, it was what she had been thinking.

Dianna swallowed and nodded.

Lea chuckled. The question was absurd if she really thought about it, but she understood that they were just talking about it. It was natural as well that a question like that would come up, giving the business they were in.

She slipped her hands down to Dianna's neck and looked straight into her hazel eyes. She could see the city of lights shining right through them and she got lost for a moment.

"I would rather live in a cart boarded box than break up with you, Dianna." She smiled and kissed her once. After pulling back she continued. "I love you. There is no way I would ever leave you just because FOX, Warner Bros or whatever other shit is asking me to literally break your heart."

Dianna's eyes wavered a little trying to keep the tears at bay. They still betrayed her when she blinked.

Lea wiped them away with her thumbs. "So you see, Lady Di. I would never choose my job over you... As _long_ _as_ you do the same." She teased.

Dianna let out a watery laugh and kissed her lovingly.

"I would never break the heart of the most important person on my life, Lee."

Lea grinned and let her kiss her one more time, taking both their breaths away. They pulled back after a few seconds and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Lea."

She pecked her nose. "I love you, too, Dianna." She smiled and stood up straighter. "So it's arranged then."

Her girlfriend arched her eyebrow.

She grabbed her hand and turned back to face the busy avenue. She held her chin up and said as confidently as she could, "Hollywood can suck it up."

Dianna's laugh was everything she heard; and it was the most precious sound.

* * *

The tattoo thing was vague, I know, but I just wrote that like literally 5 seconds ago because I had forgotten to mention it... We'll get into it a little bit more. Any suggestions? Maybe matching tattoos, but what exactly?... Ideas are welcome! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

I suck, I know. And I apologize, once again :( I really hope you haven't given up on this. I've been having troubles with writer's block, but I believe I'm overcoming it. Some personal events have also taken most part of my time and my vulnerable side as been showing a lot... but well, here is chapter 15 of this story. I promise I will not give up on this.

I dedicate this one to Karla, just because she's a sweetheart and I met her thanks to this story.

Someone asked me if I was going to have the Studios' reaction in this story. The answer is no, because that would bring drama. Perhaps in the future when I decide to write an angsty fic I will ;)

Umm... yeah, reviews help me a lot, guys, even if it's just to tell me I took a hell lot of a time updating :) Oh, and when 'At Last' is mentioned in this chapter, I highly recommend you going on Youtube and listening to it. Obviously, the original version by Miss Etta James!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lea woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the window and her phone indicating she had a new message. She threw her arm to the other side of the bed without looking and frowned when she didn't find Dianna's warm smooth skin but a cold pillow instead. She sat up while her eyes darted around the room, finding it empty before they landed on a little note resting next to her phone.

_Right, a new message._

Still, she grabbed the note first and snorted when her eye caught a small doodle of Arthur on the corner. Even his typically crossed eyes were there. And with Dianna's peculiar handwriting were the words:

_Meet me at the lobby whenever you're ready :) _

_I love love youuu!_

A small arrow towards the drawing: _And Arthur loves you, too._

She smiled contently at it and gently put it back down before taking her phone and opening her unread message: _Wake up, pretty girl!_

Lea playfully rolled her eyes. There was nothing pretty about her in the morning. She pressed Dianna's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey!"

"Are you seriously waiting in the lobby?" She didn't even know why she had called her, so that was the first thing that came to her mind.

Dianna chuckled. "Yes, I am, princess."

"For how long?"

A pause. "Forty five minutes."

"Oh my god, baby!" Lea threw the covers aside and got out of bed as quickly as she could. It got her dizzy. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and glanced outside the rainy city, mentally choosing what to wear before heading to the closet and grabbing her clothes. It was a good thing that she had showered last night and she didn't have to waste more time on that.

15 minutes later Lea found herself inside the elevator. Once it stopped at the lobby and the doors opened she stepped outside and started to look for her girlfriend. She spotted her seconds later, wearing the jeans Lea absolutely adored on her.

When Dianna's eyes landed on hers she felt the same butterflies she ever did. They shone brightly; just like every time she saw her.

Lea sprinted towards her and once she was at a reaching distance she threw her arms around Dianna's neck and buried her face in the light blue scarf around it. Dianna caught her, steadying them both with her arms

"I am so sorry, baby!

Dianna only laughed as she hugged her tighter and lifted her a few inches off the ground. When she placed her back down she pecked her lips and said, "It's okay. I was just planning a couple of things for this morning but it got ruined by the rain." She pouted, and Lea fought everything in her to not just bite that delicious lip and actually pay attention to the words.

She looked up at her as her hands traveled down until they stopped to tug gently at the sides of Dianna's leather jacket. "So you weren't just sitting here, waiting for me?"

Dianna chuckled. "If I were to be waiting for you I'd rather be upstairs watching you sleep..." She scrunched her face. "Wait, that sounded creepy."

Lea's laugh resonated in the lobby. "I get what you're trying to say, baby." Her fingers began to play with the zipper of the jacket while her eyes followed their movements. "What were your plans, though? Maybe I can help coming up with a plan B."

She looked up in thought for a moment before glancing back at the crystal door. It was still raining. "I wanted to take you out on a picnic… and maybe buy you some flowers, and then take you up on the Eiffel Tower." Dianna was not one to hate on rainy days, but it was just not nice when her plans on taking her girlfriend out on a nice date were ruined. Though, maybe a date on a rainy day could still be special.

"Aw, Dianna!" Even the tiniest efforts made her swoon; like the fact that she wanted to get her flowers even when there was no need to impress her.

Because she had already done that; effortlessly. With her graceful movements and angelic face, and kind soul.

She got lost in her eyes for a few seconds, remembering the day they had met for the first time. Dianna had walked in next to Cory as he introduced her to the rest of the cast. She had stayed reserved, with a shy but pretty smile on her face, saying 'Hi, I'm Dianna' to every single one of their now closest friends. With every hand shake she had taken, her confidence grew stronger and that's when Lea noticed how special this girl was. She had been the last one on the line of greetings, and when she stood in front of her she noticed for the first time the glow in her eyes. Hazel eyes. Green mixed with golden. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And when Dianna simply murmured the word 'Hi', her face split in two. She had never understood why she had felt that enormous need of forgoing that handshake and simply give her a bone crushing hug; but now she did.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had wanted Dianna since the first time she saw her. In whatever form it was; whether as her best friend or her lover. She just wanted that girl in her life.

And now she had her. As her best friend and her lover. The girl she could trust with her life and the girl she shared the most intimate side of herself with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dianna's lips brushed her own and pulled back almost as fast, leaving her with the need of more contact. So she kissed her for a few seconds before feeling the way Dianna's lips curved up in a smile.

When she pulled back, Dianna had a dreamy look on her face.

"We might as well just stay here..." Her eyes were kept close as she breathed those words out.

Lea chuckled. "And miss a rainy in Paris? No way, babe." She gently patted her cheeks before stepping away from Dianna's arms. "You got an umbrella?"

That got her out of her trance as she slowly opened her eyes and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Do I have to share mine with you? I saw it was cloudy outside and grabbed it just in case. You saw it was _raining _and didn't bring it?" She teased. She had already planned to share it with her anyway.

Lea glared playfully at her. "I forgot to grab it because I was in a rush! It's either that or me getting soaked." Her right hand reached at her scarf and tugged at it until they were mere inches apart again. "Plus, you're my girlfriend. You're supposed to take care of me." She pouted.

Dianna hid her smile and kept her hands by her side.

She tried harder. "And I'm pocket sized. I won't even take up a lot of space." She unzipped Dianna's jacket and snaked her arms around her waist, nuzzling exaggeratedly the scarf hanging from Dianna's neck.

Dianna smiled amusedly at the people that kept passing by, even if they were looking at them weirdly since they had yet to move from the middle of the lobby; and because Lea was clinging to her as a life saver.

Yet, she remained silent without moving her arms.

"See?" Lea continued; her voice muffled by the scarf. "I'm a koala."

Dianna snorted. "You're not a koala." Her arms slowly went up to wrap Lea's shoulders as she rested her chin over the brunette's head. She had wanted to keep the teasing going on, but the koala comment was just too silly to ignore.

Lea didn't move at all. "Why not?" She whined.

She thought for a moment. "Because your feet are still on the ground."

She regretted it the moment those words came out of her mouth. Lea had tried to jump and wrap both of her legs at the same time, taking her by surprise before she squealed and hugged her tighter. She took two steps back to keep herself―and Lea by default―balanced until she bumped into an old lady.

The woman grumped and turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry sorry!" They said at the same time. Lea had been put back down and she cringed when the old lady gave them a last glare and muttered what was most likely a curse. In whatever language she was speaking.

Lea glanced one last time at her back before she turned to Dianna. Her girlfriend looked like a 5 year old that had just been caught drawing on the walls of her house.

They looked at each other like that for a few seconds before a different thought invaded Lea's mind and a beam took over her face.

"So… am I a koala now?"

* * *

Lea had managed to get under Dianna's umbrella with the final argument that it was "more romantic to share one and be cozy than to use two and look like two strangers weirdly walking too close to each other." Dianna had just smiled amusedly as she opened her umbrella and motioned for Lea to rest her hand on the crook of her elbow.

The sun had yet to come out, but the rain had turned into a less persistent drizzle.

The girls had eaten at the same creperie they had gone to in their second day in Paris. Dianna had promised Lea to buy her flowers on their way back to the hotel so they could actually get a vase with water and not carry them around until they got dry and then they headed to The Trocadéro to watch the Eiffel Tower from there before actually going up.

There weren't many people around since the cloudy weather and the rain didn't seem to disappear any time soon.

They stood in silence by the metallic rail for a few moments, watching people wandering on the lower side of the place, stopping once in a while to take pictures or look down at their tourist maps. They saw the elevator of the Tower traveling up and down with people who were either watching Paris from up high for the very first time, or had found it so breathtaking that they had wanted to do it for the second, third, fourth time. They saw cars further away, driving back and forth on the Avenue de New York, and they heard the rhythmic sound of the droplets lightly hitting the fabric protecting them from above.

It was quiet somehow; and both of them cherished it. With Dianna hugging Lea from behind as she held the umbrella and felt Dianna's warm breath hit the side of her face every time she slowly exhaled through her nose.

Minutes went away until Dianna pecked her cheek and slowly pulled away to open her purse. Lea turned around, making sure she didn't poke her girlfriend's eyes with the umbrella and smiled once she saw that Dianna was taking her camera out.

She got confused when Dianna began to take a few steps backwards.

Dianna smiled. "I want to take a picture of you."

"Am I a model now?" Lea said, leaning on the rail and crossing her feet.

"You're _my _model." She grinned.

She made a stop about 12 feet away from the brunette; took a large step to the right so the Eiffel Tower could be seen perfectly and looked through her camera lens to make sure it was a good shot. She lowered it and told Lea, "Turn around, Lee."

Lea complied, even if she had no idea what she was doing; she trusted Dianna. So she slightly leaned back on the rail and waited for her girlfriend to take a picture.

She never heard the click of the camera, though; and she was torn between turning around to what Dianna was waiting for or staying where she was. Dianna stood there a few more seconds until she called her out.

"Lee?"

She turned around almost entirely and it was then that she heard the familiar sound of a picture being taken. She smiled knowingly at her; another picture. It was exactly what Dianna had planned. Something unexpected.

Lea being captured in a way that only her girlfriend knew how.

She could see Dianna's smirk from behind the camera as she kept pressing the button while Lea kept smiling and laughing; tilting her head; blowing her kisses. She posed a little more until she beckoned Dianna with her index finger to get back to her again. Once she was at a reaching distance she moved the umbrella aside and looked up to make sure they wouldn't get too wet with the absence of it as she gave Dianna the time to put her camera back inside the purse. The rain was so light it could barely be felt and so she closed the umbrella and put it over the concrete fence that was further away from the rail. She then pulled Dianna by the waist and crashed her lips against hers.

She could hear her girlfriend's sharp intake of breath as well as feel her slightly chilly hands going up her neck and stopping to cradle her cheeks. It made her knees buckle; the difference between the coldness of her hands and the warmth of her lips. She felt dizzy, and as she opened her mouth to let Dianna caress her tongue with hers, her arms snaked around a slim waist, trying to find the equilibrium enough to not fall right then and there.

Though, figuratively speaking, she had fallen a long time ago.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought of that, before they were being covered again. She tilted her head and it was her, this time, who licked Dianna's lower lip before having the permission to slip her tongue slowly in and out of her mouth, caressing Dianna's tongue and occasionally flicking the roof of her mouth.

When oxygen became necessary she pulled back and panted, letting their foreheads rest against each other's for a minute.

Dianna tilted her head slightly to the left and began to leave small kisses on the side of Lea's face; from her ear, her temple, and all over her sprinkled smiling cheek. When she stopped she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and let out a content sigh. She continued to watch the Eiffel Tower just as Lea became lost in the rise and fall of Dianna's chest and the sound of her heartbeat against her ear.

A few minutes passed before Dianna began to slowly sway, grateful that Lea picked up on it and followed her movements. She then started to whistle, though, it wasn't something she was tremendously good at. Lea had to remove her head from her chest and look up at her with an arched eyebrow. It wasn't until Dianna made sure she had whistled the whole intro of the song that she grinned down at her and began to sing in a low tone, _'At last…'_ She resumed her swaying as Lea's face brightened and her lips quirked up in a smile. _'My love has come along.'_

Lea swooned at the way the song sounded with Dianna's husky voice. She was so lost in her eyes that she simply let her maneuver with her hands so that her left one intertwined with Dianna's right and her other rested over her shoulder before Dianna wrapped her left arm around her waist and gently pulled her as close as she could, resting their foreheads together and leaving no space between them.

'_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is like a song.'_

Dianna didn't stop swaying as she leaned down to press her lips against Lea's ear, brushing it with every word she sang. _'At last… the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover,' _She kissed her cheek and pulled back, finding her chocolate tinted eyes, '_The night I looked at you.'_

There was so much meaning behind those words that Lea couldn't stop the tears that began to pool on her eyes.

'_I found a dream, that I could speak to,' _Dianna smiled at her and pecked her lips once, '_A dream that I can call my own.' _The hand resting on Lea's back traveled up to wipe a single tear that was making its way down her cheek. _'I found a thrill to press my cheek to,'_ Lea closed her eyes and leaned into her touch, _'A thrill that I have never known.'_

'_Oh yeah, yeah, and you smile, you smile._

_Oh and then the spell was cast.'_

Lea opened her eyes and smiled at her just as she let her voice meld with Dianna's for the first time during the song, _'And here we are in heaven.' _

Dianna beamed and kissed her again before motioning Lea to pull away to spin her once, _'For you are mine…'_ She pulled her back to their previous position but didn't continue to sway. Her eyes found Lea's. She had mouthed the phrase 'I love you' before she took a breath and sang along with Dianna.

'_At last.'_

Lea let go of her hand and hugged her neck as strong as she could without hurting her. She felt overwhelmed with so many emotions, but all of them led her to the same conclusion; there was no other person she'd rather spend the rest of her life with. Dianna was everything she had ever wanted and more, and she would be damned first if she ever let something, or someone get between them.

She would never be in love with someone else. And she would never love someone as much as she loved her.

And the best part of that was that Dianna thought the exact same thing.

"I love you so much, Lee." She whispered in her ear.

Lea's knees almost gave in that moment, and Dianna was fast enough to get her off her feet by placing her hands under her thighs and lifting her off the ground. Lea wrapped her legs around her waist as she hugged her neck once again and buried her face on her scarf.

There was not one sexual innuendo about being in this position. It was the simple need of trying to be as close as they could to each other. The feeling of being held—in Lea's case—and the feeling of having the chance of holding the one you loved—in Dianna's—. And when Dianna whispered, "I'm right here, baby," against her hair; she felt safe. Because she knew Dianna would never let her fall by herself.

"You have no idea what you do to me." She muttered without moving her head.

Dianna hummed as her hands moved a little higher on her legs. "I think I do." After Lea pulled back and looked down at her, she said, "It might be the exact same thing you do to _me_."

Lea grinned. Her hands cupped her face as she looked intently at her. "I love you so much, Miss Agronsky." She leaned down to connect their lips in a searing kiss, and after a few seconds she pulled back. "And I think I know what my tattoo will be."

* * *

45 minutes later, the girls found themselves inside the elevator of the Eiffel Tower. They got out at the top of the Tower and Lea thanked whoever was up there that she had forgotten her umbrella and not her jacket because the air was certainly colder when you were a thousand feet from the ground.

They went around the rooftop and stopped when they spotted an empty place where both of them could fit without having to squeeze between a bunch of tourists. They stood next to each other with Lea's hand on the crook of Dianna's elbow. It was a beautiful view they had managed to get since they had the Paris Military School on their front and Les Invalides on their left. Lea would alternate her eyes from the view to Dianna taking pictures.

You couldn't blame her, though. Watching her taking pictures was always quite a sight. With the way Dianna would crunch her nose once in a while and then see whether or not she had taken a good shot; smirking when she did and frowning when she didn't. And then doing it all over again.

She left her for a moment, with the promise that she would save her spot even if she was still too engrossed with her camera, and went to find the mini-bar somewhere in the roof to get them both a glass of champagne. When she came back she snorted at the way Dianna had her feet too separated from each other so she could occupy a place where two people could easily stand, now looking down at the pictures she had taken.

Once there she bumped Dianna's hips with her own, "Scoot over, doll." She said as she handed her one of the glasses she had been carrying.

"Thanks," Dianna replied, taking a sip. She hummed appreciatively; it was good champagne. "What?" She then said to a glaring Lea.

"Cheers." She said sarcastically.

Dianna pace palmed. "I'm so sorry, baby." She looked at her with puppy eyes. "Could we forget I've already taken a sip?"

Lea chuckled and shook her head, but still raised her glass. "To…"

She looked up in thought. "To… To the trip that changed our lives." She beamed.

Lea smirked, clinking their glasses together. "To the trip that changed our lives."

* * *

That night they found themselves walking hand in hand out of a tattoo place. Lea's left wrist was bandaged… as well as Dianna's.

* * *

What do you guys think the tattoos could be!? :) I appreciate your comments! And if there's something you'd like to see here, just let me know!

Also, there might be one or two more chapters before they move on to the next city...


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize once again... School's kept me busy, Hurricane Sandy stole my power for 5 days (shout out to K and Jennifer; thanks for worrying), and well... let's just say I've been dealing with the whole coming out of the closet thing...

BUT, I'm still hoping you guys haven't given up on this story :) I promise I will try harder to not take so long between updates. I guess some of you guys have gotten bored that they're still in Paris, so the next chapter will be the last one. Maybe some jealousy coming over ;) but don't worry, you know these girls can't stay away from each other for too long.

Anyways. I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you think; reviews are always very encouraging and nice :)

Mistakes are mine!

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the girls had spent their time under the rain. It was Wednesday now and so they only had four more days in Paris before moving on to their next destination.

The rain had only lasted that day and the morning of the next one; now the sun was shining bright through their closed curtains as Dianna's eyes began to flutter open for the first time that morning. She had been awake for a while, but had decided to simply take in her surroundings with her eyes closed before actually having to open them to the reality of the world. Half of her face was buried in brown locks while her right hand moved slightly from the rise and fall of her girlfriend's breathing. She knew that even when she began tracing lazy patterns around her belly bottom and she pulled Lea closer to her front, the girl wouldn't wake up.

She was pretty sure it would be today's challenge to get Lea out of bed because she clearly remembered falling asleep at 1 am after hearing Lea's small squeal under her arm, saying that Funny Girl was just starting on TV and that it was _in French._ And if she knew her girlfriend enough—which she did—she could easily say that Lea fought sleep for two hours and a half.

But since she herself wasn't even in the mood of getting out of bed at the moment, and the slow movements of her own hand were making her sleepy again, she decided to place a lingering kiss on Lea's shoulder and drift off again.

It wasn't until two hours later that Dianna woke up again. She had felt Lea turn around a while ago, and so she opened her eyes to find the girl looking at her with hooded eyes and a sleepy smile on her face. She smiled back as her hand went up to tuck a small strand of hair behind Lea's ear, continuing its way down until it stopped at her nape, caressing the soft skin she found there.

Lea covered a yawn and let out a small groan as a smile spread slowly over Dianna's face the moment she scooted closer, sliding her leg between Dianna's and placing her head under her chin.

It was amazing waking up like this—Dianna mused for a moment—holding the person you loved in your arms and not wanting to get out of bed and start the day. Not because you were dreading the routine of yet another day, but the fact that you had already found that person that could make you forget everything bad and monotone in your life. Because waking next to them and being able to hold on tight for a few more minutes, or even a couple of hours, had already made your day; even if it hadn't even started yet.

She had been running the length of Lea's back with the tips of her fingers while Lea was slowly brought out of her drowsy state.

As the minutes ticked away, both of them let their breathing become the only sound in the room.

After a while, Lea was the one to pull back so that Dianna had enough space to lean down and place a kiss to her nose. She hummed contently. This was definitely the best way to wake up; slowly, with no rush to get out from under the covers and the hold of the girl with messy blonde hair and bright smile she got to call her girlfriend.

"Good morning." She muttered. Even after being awake for a while, her voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Morning, sweetheart." Dianna replied. The moment Lea looked up and into her eyes she found the spark she had grown so fond of during the years she had known her. They had stars of their own. It was a whole different universe that Dianna loved to get lost in.

They also screamed love at her, and that was another reason why Dianna cherished waking up this way. Every morning she would find the reassurance that Lea loved her just as much as she loved Lea.

And that kept her going; because after all, loving and being loved was the best part of life.

Lea slowly got her hand out of the covers and gently poked Dianna's temple twice, trying not to startle her.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered.

Dianna smiled and grabbed her hand with the one that had been caressing Lea's back. Her left one stayed safely tucked under her chin.

"Just, stuff…" She intertwined their fingers together and let their hands rest between them as she began stroking Lea's with her thumb.

Lea looked at their hands, and noticed the contrast of their skin colors; olive and ivory. "What kind of stuff?"

Dianna kept her gaze on their hands and she smiled at the connection they had perfectly made with their tattoos.

She looked at hers first; in dainty cursive, the words 'And here we are' along with a small infinity symbol underneath, decorated the pale skin of her right wrist. She smiled as the memory of her serenading Lea filled her mind before she grabbed Lea's left hand with both of hers and traced the lines of her tattoo with her fingertips. The words 'In heaven' had been permanently written with the same font as well as the infinity symbol right under it.

It had been Lea's idea to get those words tattooed on their wrists, and Dianna happily complied. She knew it was a cliché nowadays to get a matching tattoo with your partner. Some people would say 'what happens if you break up?', 'a tattoo is too excessive, and permanent; a relationship, not always'. And still, people got them, because they were love struck; something that could last a year or a whole life. But still, Dianna knew that she would do everything in her power to never let the relationship she had with Lea end, because she knew Lea was the one for her; she knew she could spend a whole life and whatever came afterwards being next to this woman.

She pulled at Lea's hand with both of her own and looked intently at the tattoo on her wrist. "About us…" She caressed it once before she pulled her wrist closer to her mouth, "You." She finished in a whisper and kissed it.

Lea's first thought was to tease her with a cocky comment like 'when are you not thinking about me?', but then she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She already knew it was about them Dianna was thinking about; she could see it in her eyes; they way she would stare at their hands or at her with that distant and dreamy look. It was always beautiful to see it. She had also noticed the way she had kissed her tattoo, and it was the way she expressed herself with such gentleness and adoration that was so… overwhelming.

And God did she love that feeling; having her heart so full with happiness and love that it might explode any moment.

Still, she kept her bearings.

"What about us…" She glanced at the connection of their hands, "and me?" She whispered. She felt that if she said it any louder she would ruin the moment.

Dianna smiled coyly before she looked at her "Just that I love waking up like this; next to you; holding you. Then that led me to the fact that when I look at your eyes for the first time in the morning I can see only love pouring out of them..."

She ended up looking back at their hands and concentrating on the way her thumb gently stroked Lea's hand as she waited for a reply to her cheesy comment.

Yet, Lea looked at her adoringly and bit her lip. "You thought that was cheesy didn't you?" She said.

Dianna grinned. "A lot."

Lea laughed. She let go of the hand she was holding before she moved it to place it behind Dianna's neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. When she broke it she left mere inches between them and looked into hazel eyes. "I love your _honesty_, and if what you had been thinking ends up being cheesy then I will love it even more." She kissed her again, "And I absolutely _love _waking up by your side and then finding you either sleeping peacefully or looking back at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours."

She finished with a peck on her lips and seconds later, with a swift movement, she moved to straddle Dianna's hips. "And now that I'm awake," She leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Come take a shower with me."

A rush of heat coiled at the pit of her stomach the moment Lea whispered those words and her lips brushed her ear. She hummed approvingly, but before she could even place her hands fully over Lea's hips, the girl was already removing herself off of her body and then the bed.

It wasn't until Lea's shirt hit the floor and the view of her bare back came in view—following the curve of her breast as she rounded to open the bathroom door—that Dianna snapped out of her quasi-trance and got up in a sprint, reaching to wrap her arms around a squealing Lea and kicking the door closed.

* * *

They didn't get out of the shower until the water had gotten too cold for them to keep up with their steamy activities. Though, it had been enough time for Dianna to make her girlfriend plead and scream her name a couple of times.

At the end, it took them another two hours to actually head out of the hotel.

Dianna had made sure she got Lea a cup of coffee so she couldn't complain as much when she dragged her to Les Invalides to see Napoleon's tomb. The place was within walking distance, and the day was nice, so they had decided to take their time and stroll through the streets for a while.

"He's a narcissistic jerk." Lea casually said before taking the last sip of her coffee.

Dianna laughed. "Why are you even talking about him as if he were alive?"

Lea shrugged. "I don't know. But you've got to admit that the guy was reaaally egocentric. That's one of the things I remember from my History classes." She shook the cup she was holding to make sure it was empty as she stepped ahead to throw it in the trash can before walking back to Dianna and grabbing her left hand again. It wasn't that she hated Napoleon Bonaparte—she had nothing against that man—but she had wanted to go to a park and maybe have a picnic, or simply lie on the grass with her girlfriend ever since Dianna mentioned it on Sunday. And today was sunny and just perfect to do it so.

She chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"That he was egocentric? Yeah! The man had some issues."

Dianna threw her head back in a laugh, which made Lea smile. It was always a beautiful thing to see; especially if it was Lea who got it out from her.

When she composed herself she replied, "I know he was egocentric. I meant that if it was the only thing you can remember from History class."

"Oh! Yeah, that too. It probably was my teacher, though. She would talk about History as if she were an air hostess giving us the safety instructions."

She smirked. History had been one of her favorite subjects back in High School. Even if she was a typical 17 year-old, she loved getting lost in the way their teacher would talk about Universal History as if it were an epic tale. She would listen intently and watch the way he would raise his hands in exasperation and lower his voice in suspense. The man was certainly a loony to most of the student body, but she had always loved being told stories in an excited way, which was why she always got straight A's in that class.

"I loved my teacher." She finally said; not missing the teasing arch of Lea's brow at her she giggled. "Certainly _not_ in that way. History tends to be really boring, but he always managed to make it entertaining somehow. It wasn't just about trying to make us memorize dates, but actually understanding it and finding it interesting."

Lea looked down for a moment, taking in her words. "I wish I had had a teacher like that." She looked up at her again. "Was that your only favorite subject?"

It was even trivial conversations like these that she enjoyed, because even after more than three years of knowing Dianna, there were still things that she didn't know about her.

And if there was something Lea wanted was to spend the rest of her life getting to know her.

Dianna didn't even have to think about that one. "I loved English; reading novels, and Shakespeare, and classical stories, even when most students dreaded it." She shrugged. "You know how much I like to read and get lost in words."

Lea smiled. _That_ she knew about her.

"What about you?" She continued. She took a step ahead in a protective manner and glanced to her right to make sure there were no cars coming.

Les Invalides was right across the street and as they stepped into the sidewalk and walked towards the building sideway entrance to get their tickets, Lea replied nonchalantly, "I loved math."

She waited for a response that never came, but when she looked at Dianna to find her trying to hide a teasing smile Lea stopped walking and playfully glared at her. "Hey, I was really good at math, alright! I swear!"

Dianna started quietly laughing until she saw Lea's pout directed at her; she only reduced it into a fit of giggles and faced her completely. "Sorry, babe, but I just can't imagine High School Lea being all excited to go to a Calculus class and raising her hand every time she could. It's like, the nerdy version of Rachel Berry." She teased.

Lea rolled her eyes playfully and swatted at her arm, earning herself a chuckle from the blonde. "I wasn't _that _nerdy and intense in Math." She thought for a moment. "My inner Rachel only tended to go out when it got down to Music class, though."

Dianna shook her head in amusement before she hooked her fingers with the loops of Lea's shorts and pulled her closer. "No storm outs though, right?"

She looked down guiltily; Dianna burst out laughing. "Seriously?!"

"I'm pretty sure it was only once..." She chuckled at the memory. Looking back at it now, she was sure the storm out would have made Rachel Berry very proud. "There was this guy that had been getting on my nerves ever since the beginning of Junior year and when our professor paired us up to make a presentation about whatever—I can't remember—he came up with the stupidest idea and I just fell like storming out… which I did."

Dianna grinned as she pulled her slightly closer. She knew Lea still had something to say, so she waited.

"The funny part is that I can't even remember what his idea was. I just remember thinking it was stupid."

There.

Dianna chuckled as her fingers brushed Lea's neck, but before she could say anything, Lea continued, "But really though, I know I don't look like the nerdy type of girl that enjoyed math, but I was pretty amazing."

'_Was' being the key word. _Lea thought.

"Oh I believe you." Dianna told her honestly as she stepped back. She threw her arm around Lea's shoulders before shrugging. "It's just that when you said it I imagined a young Lea skipping through the halls and then bouncing with excitement waiting for the class to start."

Lea crunched her face as she intertwined her hand with the one hanging from her shoulder. "Dumbass… I wasn't nerdy. I was just a normal kid who enjoyed Math more than most of my classmates."

Dianna shot a grin at her and kept walking. After a moment, she said. "So you didn't wear sinfully short skirts?" She was teasing, and she was glad Lea noticed when the girl looked at her with an eyebrow arched and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I might have." She teased back.

Dianna simply hummed in response. She then leaned down and brushed her lips against Lea's ear, "I'll have to see that," She stopped once again but made sure her mouth never got separated from her ear. A sneaky arm slowly went up to wrap Lea's lower back before she pulled her impossibly closer. Her voice was merely a hoarse whisper. "Because you know, I might have to restrain myself when we shoot, but those short skirts you wear? They leave me squirming in my seat keeping myself from running my hands _all _over those legs."

Lea bit her lip to stop herself from letting a moan escape her mouth. Her knees went weak at the sensation of Dianna's hot breath against her skin and the moment she finished with those words she dreaded the fact that they weren't alone.

"Oh God," Was the only thing she was able to say. She could feel more than see Dianna's smirk and when the blonde pulled slowly back and she was met with hazel eyes, she could see the flicker in them. They had turned a shade darker and Lea had to fight every instinct within her not to take Dianna right then and there.

It wasn't until after she had been pulled in for a kiss that lasted less than she could have hoped for and a bright smile appeared on the blonde's face that Dianna said, "Did you know that Napoleon's tomb was designed so that when people looked down at it, it seemed as if they were bending down and praising him?"

This time, Lea's glare wasn't playful.

But Dianna only laughed, and before pecking her she said, "I'll make it up to you, babe." Which at least did something to cease a little of Lea's frustration.

Still, that didn't stop her from muttering 'fucking tease' under her breath after Dianna threw her arm around her shoulders and continued once again on their path.

And that didn't stop the smile that took up Dianna's face, either.

* * *

You know the feeling you get when there's no worry in your mind and the weight you carry over your shoulders seems as if it has been lifted; at least for a while. You have all the time in the world. There's no pressure to get anywhere and the constant rush that tends to overcome your life fades away and is instead replaced by a feeling of serenity; of being plenty. You either have someone you love next to you, or simply are by yourself. It doesn't really matter as long as you're at peace; living in the moment. Whether you're sitting in a cozy sofa sipping your favorite tea, or reading your favorite book; or when you're cuddling with that one special person gazing at the clouds, or the stars; or when you're laughing until you become breathless along with your greatest friends.

Those moments we all need; those breaks in life where you can just _live _and forget about everything.

That's how Dianna felt in that moment. There was absolutely nothing in this world that could bother her. She was positive that if it wasn't because the clouds kept moving at a steady slow pace, she would have thought that they had been frozen in the moment; with both of them lying on their backs; Lea's head resting on Dianna's left shoulder and her body slightly angled.

When they walked out of Les Invalides Lea suggested going to the Champs de Mars and lying there for a while. She happily complied, because it was a nice idea—especially since they didn't get to do it on Sunday—and because she knew that Lea had wanted to do it ever since.

And what Lea wanted, she got. Dianna made sure of that.

She was looking up at the sky, falling into the slow rhythm of the clouds being pushed by the wind. They would never crash into each other, but simply melt together until they became a bigger cloud, and continued on their path.

It was hypnotizing to watch. She sometimes wondered how far a cloud could go before dissolving into nothingness. Did they ever dissolve at all? Or did they just change shapes; fused with other clouds into one and traveled all around the world? Would someone in the other side of the globe see the same cloud they were just seeing right now?

While her mind kept running Lea kept her eyes closed. She could still see the bright light of the sun even through her sunglasses and her eyelids, and it was only when the breeze moved her hair that she stopped fidgeting with the long fingers splayed over her stomach to remove it from her face.

This was exactly what she had wanted. Just having a place where they could lay down and not be disturbed. They hadn't said a word for the past 20 minutes, but really, there was no need. Words weren't necessary when she could already feel the love and comfort radiating off of Dianna.

Minutes went away before Lea shifted her position so that her body was on its side and she could wrap her arm around the blonde. It got Dianna out of her thoughts.

Lea got her out of the clouds; and back to where she would always rather be.

Dianna grabbed her left hand and pulled it up to her lips. She gently kissed the tattoo on her wrist before she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so that Lea's forehead was touching the side of her jaw.

Their fingers interlocked with each other and after a few moments, she said, "If you hadn't reciprocated what I felt for you, and I still would've had told you… what would you have done?"

Lea frowned for a second. She didn't know where this was coming from, but she honestly had no problem with it; she knew Dianna was just being curious. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to find an answer to that.

"I… I don't know. I mean, it's kind of hard for me to think about that 'cause I had such strong feelings for you that I never thought of anything other than wanting to be with you…" She thought a little more. "But obviously, in a whole different universe, you would've still been my best friend, so I would've loved you and supported you just as much."

She even felt weird saying those last words. As much as she tried, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that there could have been a situation where she hadn't felt anything for Dianna. And she needed to tell her that.

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at her, finding content hazel eyes gazing back at her. She beamed at her.

God did she love that smile.

"Honestly, I can't think of a situation where I wouldn't have been in love with you. I _could _think of a situation where you didn't, which is what kept stopping me from confessing anything; but _me _not loving you?" She shook her head. "Impossible."

Dianna's heart melted before she decided to show Lea how grateful she was with the only action she could think of by letting her right hand reach up to pull Lea in so their lips could meet in a searing kiss.

She kissed her with as much meaning as she could, capturing Lea's upper lip between her own. She wanted to show her how thankful she was for being able to call her hers; she wanted her to know how glad she was every day that Lea was just as in love.

She just wanted her to know that she loved her even if she felt that she would never be able to show her just how much. All she had right now was this moment, and she needed to get everything she could out of it.

Lea's elbow gave in, forcing her to shift slightly again and place half of her body over the blonde's. Dianna sucked one last time the lip she had trapped between her own before she pulled back enough to get a better angle and crush their lips again. They weren't rushing anything; their lips melded slowly over and over again, warming their whole bodies.

In the back of her head, Lea never stopped being aware of their surroundings. It was just the afternoon and they were in a public place, so she knew she had to keep some boundaries; but she also knew that if she deepened the kiss a little bit more it wouldn't hurt. So that's what she did. She licked Dianna's lower lip and in a second she was granted permission. Her tongue slid over Dianna's as they found a sensual rhythm. No one battled for dominance; they were simply exploring, as if it were for the first time, letting their tongues have a mind of their own as they flickered and massaged each other.

It wasn't until Lea lost any sense of control and let a moan come out of her throat along with a slight buck of her hips that Dianna came to her senses and remembered where they were. She slowed down their kisses until they turned into pecks. As much as she wanted to kiss her senseless, she knew that she would have to wait to be in the privacy of their room to do it.

She pecked her one last time and let her head rest back again on the grass. She looked into Lea's chocolate eyes and she bit her lip when she saw they had turned darker.

But she couldn't do anything about it so she decided to let it go. She took a deep breath through her nose as her hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Lea's ear. Her eyes met brown ones once again and this time she smiled at her.

"I love you so much."

Lea's response was a grin.

Her smile grew bigger as she glanced from Lea's right eye to her left one. She had found the stars.

And when Lea slowly leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her forehead and both of her cheeks, she was sure she had found her home.

* * *

Ever since Dianna had whispered in that sulky voice of hers those words into Lea's ear outside of Les Invalides—which was not exactly a proper place to start having those kinds of thoughts in; there were dead people buried beneath her for goodness' sake—she had had that tiny little need on the back of her head to remove every trace of clothing off Dianna's body and make love to her senselessly until the sunrise.

And so finally after a very much perfect day of wandering around and relaxing under the sun, and having tried a delicious _crème brûlée_ at a quiet café afterwards, she got to make a move towards her objective.

They had just entered the elevator and much to Lea's relief, it was empty. Dianna let out a content sigh as she leant on the side of the elevator without letting go of Lea's hand, who was standing in the middle.

Lea glanced at the little screen on the side, indicating that they were slowly just approaching the second floor. She smirked; their room was on the tenth.

She just wanted to start it here, though. Then finish it in bed. Sex in an elevator could wait; after all, there were still a couple of hotels they would be staying in.

Lea looked at an oblivious Dianna as she remembered the way she had teased her that afternoon, going from a sex dripping voice that only gave her mental images of Dianna running her hands all over her naked body—to talking about fucking Napoleon. She rolled her eyes internally before a single memory flashed her mind and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

Yeah, she was going to take revenge.

"Di?" She said as innocently as she could while she took a few steps closer to the blonde, though Dianna knew from the flicker in her chocolate eyes that what she was going to say was far from innocent.

"Yeah?"

Lea bit the corner of her lip and made sure she kept Dianna's intent gaze on her as she casually placed her feet on each side of Dianna's, leaving almost no space between them. "Do you remember that—photo shoot, the one we did two years ago for GQ…"

Dianna didn't need to ask what photo shoot she was talking about as soon realization hit her. She licked her lips and looked hungrily into Lea's dark chocolate eyes. Of course she remembered the photo shoot. It was all she could think about for what seemed like a month after it had happened. The most vivid memory being the one they had done without Cory. She remembered having to laugh it off between shots and set her mind into a professional mode, because otherwise she would have taken Lea right there against the bookshelf. It had been _so _hard trying to keep her eyes from staring too much at Lea's cleavage, and long legs, and perfect ass. Her hands could have simply reached out and touch gorgeous tan skin; it was everywhere. And the way Lea stood close to her, tugging at her clothes and leaning in enough for Dianna to see the bare skin of her breasts; looking so confident and so… fucking sexy.

It made her feel a gush of wetness between her legs at the single thought of it.

And Lea smirked, because she didn't need a worded answer to know that Dianna certainly remembered; a single look into her darkened hazel eyes was enough.

She got impossible closer until her hands rested on Dianna's small back. "So you remember, huh?" She whispered before she moved her mouth to hover next to Dianna's ear, brushing it with every movement of her lips. "Do you want to know what I wanted to do to _that _sinfully short skin?" Lea's tongue darted out and flickered her earlobe, "I wanted to rip it off."

Heat rushed through her body and settled on the pit of her stomach the moment she heard Dianna's low moan escape her throat, but before Dianna could move her hands around her waist and pull her full body against her own, the elevator stopped and dinged, indicating they had reached their floor.

She removed herself from Dianna's insistent hands as fast as she could, glancing at a couple waiting for them to exit so they could get in and chuckled when she heard a groan coming from the blonde.

She was well aware she had left Dianna desperate and wanting more, but that was her tiny revenge since she had left her just the same. She was also aware that Dianna was going to have to wait a little longer to get her hands on Lea because a woman had just exited the room two doors away from theirs. The desperation Dianna had was almost palpable as she took her time getting the key out and opening the door, and Lea had to stop herself from laughing out loud at that; even if she did let a grin take over her face. It was rare seeing Dianna acting in a frantic way; she was always so calm, and so Lea found it amusing that she was desperate to get to touch Lea the way she wanted.

She let Dianna walk in first before she closed the door. As soon as she turned around Dianna pressed herself against Lea, leaving her standing flushed between the coolness of the door and the warmth of her girlfriend's body.

Dianna captured her lips passionately, swallowing Lea's first moan while her hands went up to rest flushed against the small of her back. Lea's hands tugged desperately at her shirt and it didn't take long for her to get the hint and pull back enough to remove it from her and discarding it to the floor, leaving her torso almost bare. She tilted her head and captured Lea's soft lips again; not taking more than a second later for her to meet Lea's tongue and moaning at the deliciously warm feeling of their tongues sliding against each other. Her lips captured Lea's tongue and sucked on it just as her hands traveled further south, following the natural curve of Lea's ass and squeezing it, which granted her a louder moan from the brunette.

Lea was going crazy with the way Dianna had this certain control over her. She didn't stop being gentle—that's the way Dianna's personality worked, after all—, but at the same time there was a sense of dominance that left Lea feeling incredibly aroused and her knees going week; something that stopped being a problem the moment she felt Dianna lifting her off the ground. She instantly wrapped her legs around a slim waist as her hands went up to wrap around Dianna's neck.

The arousal she'd been feeling became electric, shooting sparks through Lea's body when Dianna pushed her back against the door and pressed herself against Lea's center. She moaned at the pleasure and it encouraged Dianna to do it again, and again.

Lea could feel the wetness pooling in her center, with Dianna biting her lower lip before she kissed a trail from her mouth to her neck as she kept bucking her hips against her. She knew that if they kept going at this pace, it wouldn't take much for Lea to come.

What she didn't know is that Dianna wasn't planning on making her come that way.

She wanted to be able to touch her as much as she could, and for that she needed both of her hands. So after she placed one last open mouthed kiss on Lea's neck she removed them from the door and walked towards the bed; her hands never leaving Lea's ass and her mouth never separating but mere inches away from her skin.

She mused for a second just how much you could love someone and still want to drag their small body across the bed; hands rough—without hurting—; wanting to explore and memorize every inch of their body as if it were the last time.

She sat on the foot of the bed before Lea settled to straddle her thighs and lips rushed to cover her own. Lea was kissing her as if it were the end of the world. She let her tongue in feeling the way the girl was bucking her hips down on her, wanting to get any friction she could; trying to find a release. And that single thought made her let out a groan of pleasure.

While Lea's hands wrapped around her neck and blunt fingernails tickled the base of her neck, her own hands traveled up and tucked under Lea's shirt. She stroked the silky skin she found there as their tongues kept dancing together; only separating to take in small breaths.

Lea pulled back the moment she felt Dianna's hand tug at her shirt, letting the blonde take it off of her and throwing it aimlessly on the floor before her hands flew back to Lea's ass and squeezed. A moan escaped her throat the moment Dianna attached her lips to her neck. She tilted her head to give more space for her to kiss as her fingers wrapped in blonde hair.

She knew her panties were ruined by now. There was no way they couldn't be with the way Dianna was squeezing her ass, and sucked and licked at her neck; going from one side to the other. But she needed more than that.

Unfortunately, with the way her breath had become short and her mind barely concentrated on anything other than the way Dianna's lips felt against her skin, she doubted that she would be able to say any coherent word.

Dianna's hands traveled further north and stopped at the clasp of her black lace bra, waiting no longer than a few seconds to flick it open.

"Baby." Lea choked out then. It was enough for Dianna to separate her mouth from Lea's neck and pull back enough to look into dark brown eyes. "I need you." Lea breathed against her lips. She had let her bra fall off her shoulders before letting Dianna take it off slowly and completely off of her. Hazel eyes never leaving hers.

It turned Dianna on to see the lust that filled Lea's eyes; and it turned her even more the need dripping from her voice. She knew how much Lea wanted this, and she was more than willing to give it to her. Still, she wanted her to say it.

"Tell me what you need, baby." She husked. Her left hand began traveling up, delicate fingertips grazing the skin beneath them and leaving goose bumps on their trace. It was when her hand captured a perky breast and Lea tilted her head back, emitting a groan of pleasure, that she felt another wave of heat coiling on the pit of her stomach.

"Oh fuck."

Dianna placed her other hand between Lea's shoulder blades and pulled her back. "What do you need, Lea?" She whispered against her ear as she squeezed her breast. She could feel Lea's hardened nipple grazing her palm with every movement she made.

"I—" She was quivering; but god, it still wasn't enough. "I need you inside—god, just fuck me, Dianna." She grunted.

It was all Dianna needed. And it was the only thing she had in her mind as she slightly pushed Lea back, sustaining her with her right hand as her left one stroked her way down Lea's stomach and her mouth rushed to cover a perky nipple. She sucked and swirled it with her tongue before she let it go with a pop; only to dive back in. She could feel Lea's chest heaving beneath her lips and was still well aware of the bucking of her hips.

It was only when her hand stopped at the hem of Lea's shorts that her mouth moved on to cover the other breast. Seconds later she was unbuttoning Lea's shorts and dipping her hand inside her panties.

A low moan escaped her throat. "Baby, you're so wet." She wasted no time running her fingers through her length as Lea's eyes rolled back and let out a loud moan, involuntarily rocking her hips down.

Her mouth desperately found Lea's just as she began to slowly circle Lea's clit. She swallowed moan after moan before she moved her fingers to her entrance. Just as her mouth pulled back from kissing Lea she pushed two fingers all the way in and watched with rapt attention the way the brunette closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

Dianna continued to pump her fingers in and out as she attached her lips on every spot of skin she could find, leaving open mouthed kisses from Lea's breasts to her neck and jaw.

They had never had sex in a position like this, but Dianna could definitely see why people could find it so arousing. The way she had Lea straddling her lap, holding onto her shoulders as if they were a lifesaver. The way she would tilt her head back in pleasure and let out a moan just as her hips bucked down on the frantic fingers working their way in and out of her. It was as if she could see her from a whole different light, where she had to look up into lustful eyes and get lost on the silent pleading Lea was sending her.

She had a goddess right in her arms, riding her fingers and panting, looking for a release that they both knew was close.

And god was Lea just _so _close. She couldn't feel anything other than Dianna's slim fingers pulling in and out of her. She was just _so _close; but it wasn't until Dianna's thumb flickered her clit for a few more seconds that she finally came undone. Her whole body tensed as she closed her eyes tight shut, seeing fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and feeling a white heat spreading through every corner of her body.

No words came out of her mouth but what only seemed like a strangled moan as Dianna began to slow her movements, riding Lea's orgasm and trying to make it last as much as she could.

The moment Dianna pulled her fingers completely out, Lea's body shivered, even if she herself had no strength to say anything. Her mind had gone blank; numb, just like the rest of her body.

Dianna waited and protectively wrapped her arms around Lea's waist as she dropped a few kisses on her bare shoulder.

When Lea finally managed to get her breath to a more normal pace she pulled her head back up from its position on Dianna's shoulders and looked into calm hazel eyes. She smiled at her and kissed her once.

"Wow." Was all she said.

Dianna laughed quietly and kissed her cheek. "You're gorgeous."

"And I love you." Lea whispered. She kissed her again with more force as she unwrapped the strong arms around her waist. She continued kissing her until she had pushed Dianna towards the head of the bed and had let her completely lay down.

She pulled back and smirked at the sight of Dianna's dark hazel eyes. "But now, baby, it's my turn." She whispered before she attached her mouth to the pale skin on her neck and heard a moan escape Dianna's lips.

Lea kissed her way down torturously slow, paying attention to the way Dianna's breath hitched after she had removed her bra and covered a stiff nipple with her lips. She flickered and sucked on it; kissed and nibbled, and Dianna's moans were like music to her ear.

After giving enough attention to both of her breasts her mouth traveled further south, placing sweet kisses all over Dianna's abs as she felt them twitching beneath her lips. She smirked against them as her hands began to unbutton Dianna's jeans. She wasted no time finishing unzipping them and getting them off the blonde along with her panties, leaving her completely naked.

Her mouth watered at the sight of Dianna before her head dove back in and kissed a trail up her inner thigh, making the blonde spread her legs wider and let out yet another moan.

Lea smiled to herself as she went up further.

They had a lot of time until the sunrise.

And she was willing to spend the whole night pleasuring the woman she loved.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	17. Chapter 17

You guys have no idea how sorry I am for making you wait for so long. Months. I know. It's embarrassing having to admit it, but life has thrown so many things at me these past few months that writing has been the last thing on my mind. I still feel like it's not an excuse but I promise I will catch up and make it up to you.

So here's chapter 17. Some of you might have already given up on this story, but I promise you I haven't. Summer's come so that means I will have more time to write.

On a better side note, though, and I'm sorry for bragging, I met the lovely Dianna Agron three days ago :)

* * *

"Are you gonna cut your hair any time soon?" Lea asked while she ran her fingers through blonde silky locks.

"Why you don't like it?"

She let out a short laugh, "I like whatever hairstyle you're sporting. I'm just curious."

She had sat on Dianna's lap after having finished getting ready for their last day in Paris. It had hit her while she was in the shower. They had been away from home for a month already. They had spent a month together; away from everyone they knew, and it had been only three weeks since Dianna had asked her to be her girlfriend. Lea felt like it all happened so fast, though she knew she wouldn't have had it any other way. She felt like it was yesterday that she had found Dianna sitting on the beach in the middle of the night before she confessed her feelings for her and everything fell into place. It still felt a little surreal sometimes, she mused, that she had always paid attention to everything Dianna did; not in a stalkerish way _obviously, _but in the way that someone who was in love did. In the way that can be obvious but subtle at the same time, where they watch from afar with a small smile playing on their lips. She would always try to find Dianna even if it was in a studio crowded with actors, writers and producers. And the funny thing is that she did remember catching Dianna looking at her with that small smile adorning her face but not once did she remember thinking that it could have been more than just platonic affection. She also remembered how the blonde would look down sheepishly just as her cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink. Some other times they would share a wink or send a playful air kiss at each other. She still smiled at those memories. And thinking about it now she felt like maybe she was so worried about her own feelings that she never thought about the implications behind Dianna's own smile and glint of her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Dianna asked, effectively getting Lea out of her head. She had set her copy of Pablo Neruda's 100 Love Sonnets—she made a mental note of buying another book because by now she was sure she was able to recite a couple of poems by memory. Not that she minded though—before her arms went up to wrap themselves around her girlfriend's waist.

"Just how we've been away for a month and it doesn't really feel like it." She replied with a small shrug.

Dianna hummed before burying her face on the crook of Lea's neck. She could smell the faint scent of vanilla body lotion that her girlfriend used as she started to nuzzle the soft skin she found there. It was only a few moments later that Lea started to squirm away because the nuzzling had become more of a tickle attack.

Dianna laughed and pulled back with a grin on her face. "It has gone by too fast if you ask me." Then again when you're having a wonderful time, it goes by even faster, she considered. "But we still have four more stops and two months for ourselves." She finished.

Lea smiled down at her and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She honestly felt like they were on their honeymoon; the only difference being that they got together _during _the trip and not months or years _before _it, and even though she knew that they were in the stage of a relationship where everything was bliss and joy she also knew that the moment they stepped foot on L.A. ground their bubble would be burst. They would have to deal with producers and press trying to stick their noses into their private lives. Or maybe—and this was something that she dreaded but knew it could be a big possibility—, they wouldn't have to deal with the press at all because the Studios would make sure to get them both PR's, and just the thought of seeing Dianna walking down the street with a handsome guy in hand, having to look happy and maybe even having to share a few kisses here and there made her feel her heart drop.

"Hey," Dianna nudged her this time as Lea snapped out of her thoughts. The brunette looked down at her from her position on her lap and saw a frown on her face.

She usually found it amusing and even endearing when she caught Lea lost in her own head, but lately she had noticed that she would get quiet the moment they started talking about going back home. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Lea's first reply was in the form of a peck on her lips. It helped at least to remove the frown she knew she had on her face. And if she was being honest, she also melted a little at the action and the way Lea looked at her.

She always did.

"Why wouldn't I be, love?" Well okay, she _was _a little worried about going back home and what that entailed, but they still had two months together; she knew she was being a little dramatic and so there was no point in worrying Dianna as well. Besides, why should _she _worry about things that she didn't even know were going to happen in reality? They were all possibilities, of course, but she also knew that the both of them could keep their relationship in secret for as long as they had to without having to pretend seeing someone else in the business. Because God helped her if she had to "date" Cory; she loved the guy but there was just no way that she was going to be craning her neck longer than the usual hours of shooting.

Actually, no. She was not going to let herself consider who she would rather fake-date when she was sitting on the lap of the only person she would always rather be with. It wasn't fair.

So she changed the topics.

"You told me last night you wanted to go to the bohemian side of the city, right? What was the name? Mont… something?"

An amused smile played on Dianna's lips before she conceded, "Montmartre… yeah."

Lea grinned. "Alright then, are you ready to go?" She stood up without waiting for an answer and ruffled Dianna's hair.

_Right! Her hair!_

"Wait!" She took a step back and looked at Dianna's amused and bewildered expression. She smiled. "You didn't tell me what you were going to do with your hair."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She questioned again. She had stood up and placed herself in front of Lea before gently grasping her hands with her own.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I had already told you I was going to wait until we got back home to cut it. I even told you I was thinking about dying it, but I'm not sure yet." She tilted her head; the frown taking place on her face once again. "I thought you had heard me."

Lea cringed internally. It made her feel guilty that she hadn't been paying attention to what Dianna was saying, the reason being that she was too busy torturing herself with thoughts of what going back home would mean to their relationship.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just distracted." Lea muttered; her head falling and her bangs successfully covering her eyes.

"Hey no, it's fine." Her hands went up to cradle Lea's face and lifted it up until she could find the brown eyes she loved. "I just want to know if something's bothering you." She kissed her forehead and heard a sigh escape through Lea's lips. "You know you can trust me with anything that goes on in that pretty head of yours, right?"

Lea found nothing but love swimming in Dianna's eyes; adoration that could be seen by the fickle of hazel eyes and the tenderness of their gaze. In that moment, she needed no more. She shook the doubts and the questions plaguing her mind out of her head and smiled a real content smile. She needed no more than the company of the girl standing in front of her

She placed her hands over Dianna's and replied, "I'm fine, princess.", and sealed it with a peck on her lips.

She meant it this time. Next to Dianna she would always be fine. So she smiled until the worry in Dianna's eyes dissipated and tugged at one of her hands. "Are you ready to go?"

Dianna nodded. She just hoped that she could help with whatever was going through her girlfriend's mind, even if she didn't know what it was.

* * *

Lea loved Montmartre for two reasons. The first one being that there was art in every corner. Bistros and cafés that were small, yet enormous in exquisiteness. The scent of coffee and pastries could be smelled as they walked by and the faint sound of Italian opera that could be heard coming out of a Parisian balcony. The second one being that she could see Dianna enjoying this place with every step she took.

She was sure she had never seen Dianna take so many pictures in one afternoon. Whether the camera was sneakily directed at her and she would only notice after the blonde had already taken the photo, or directed at the streets—deserted or filled with people—, the landscapes or the artists gracing the city in a way that only they could. Lea was enthralled by the beauty of it all as much as she was by Dianna's contagious excitement. It was delightful just to watch it; the big smile brightening her face and the lightness of her steps. It made Lea want to pull her heart out of her chest and place it on Dianna's delicate and loving hands.

It was how she knew she was madly in love. She craved to see everything through Dianna's eyes; find the beauty in even inane things; cherish the small things and simply live life with the carefree that Lea had learned she had in every cell of her body.

She let her lead the way for the rest of the afternoon, stopping by the numerous paintings that were being sold by men whose passion for art could be noticed even by the clothes they wore. They wandered around the place, not walking together but never drifting completely apart. Dianna could always find Lea only a few feet away from her looking at different paintings and stopping by to look at the ones that caught her eye.

The blonde stopped by a few canvas hanging from a wooden board to look at a certain one. The first thing that caught her eye was the colors in the painting. The ocher, reds and yellows from the autumn sunset were captivating. The cream colors from the French buildings and the simple shadows of two men sitting on a table by the street, playing chess and drinking coffee. The second thing she noticed were the small details with which he painted the buildings, the small pieces of chess and the cups of coffee, but the generality with which the two men were created. They looked like shadows more than anything; like men who were once sitting there whole and complete but were slowly fading with the passing of time. Only the two of them were sitting on that street and that, too, captivated Dianna. She could _feel _the silence, the peaceful and quiet atmosphere that accompanied those two men in their afternoon chess. She wondered if they knew each other; if the painter meant for them to be two life-time friends or if they were two strangers who had managed to find their ways onto the same small coffee table one afternoon.

"That is one of my favorites." The painter had watched her intently for a few moments and he could see how much that one painting had captured her attention.

Dianna turned to look at him. His white beard was scruffy but his green eyes were kind. She guessed he was around his fifties and his French accent wasn't as prominent as she had expected. She glanced at the painting once and tilted her head curiously before smiling back at him. "Why is that?"

She noticed hesitance flash through his eyes before he scratched the corner of his chin with worn out fingers. The infinity of colors he had used to create his art imprinted already on his skin like scars of won battles.

"Well, I painted it a couple years ago. For the closest friend I ever had." He nodded at the painting. "Those two men in there? That's us. Every afternoon we drank _café _and played chess. For years, it was our thing. I painted it for him because he was sick… lung cancer." He scratched his chin again and casted a longer glance at his painting, "He died before I could give it to him."

Dianna's breath caught in her throat but before she could say anything the man flashed her an honest smile. "It's fine, young lady, I appreciate your condolence, but it's not necessary anymore." He pointed at the sky, "I know he's better up there."

In that moment she felt a smaller warm hand entwine with hers and she felt herself become much lighter. She looked at Lea's brown eyes and kissed her forehead before turning back at the kind painter. "You're right on that part," She smiled. "And you should also know that he's looking out for you."

The man laughed, "I'm sure he is. He always said he would."

"Why are you selling it though? I figured you wouldn't want to sell a painting with so much meaning."

He relaxed in his chair and crossed his legs. "Because what is the point of becoming attached to it? I painted that out of memory; therefore my memories are all I need. I remember him every day, when I walk down that street; when I drink _café _; when I see a game of chess. I don't need a painting to remind me of him." He tapped his index finger to his chest, "He's already painted here." He smiled.

Lea had just caught the ending of their conversation but that didn't stop her from smiling endearing at him. Whatever it was that they were talking about, she knew it had a lot of meaning.

"And also," He continued. "Because he would haunt me down if I painted something and didn't try to sell it." It lightened the mood instantly and both he and Dianna laughed. Lea grinned. "Now, young lady, is there any other painting you or your lovely girl here are interested in?"

Dianna looked at Lea but she only shrugged and let her choose. She beamed and then pointed at the painting. "I'd like to buy that one."

* * *

Somehow they had managed to take their time to go all the way up the hill of Montmartre. After Dianna had formerly introduced herself and Lea to the man—Antoine— and bought the canvas for a lower price even against Dianna's protests, because, according to him, two girls as beautiful and kind as them deserved a good price deal just for that. They both blushed at his comment, but thanked him profusely. After that Lea had left them both to say goodbye since she figured they had already made a connection that she knew she hadn't.

Antoine had taken his old thin brush again without looking as he nodded at Lea's retreating back. "Honeymoon?"

Dianna giggled nervously and glanced at Lea. She was enthralled with another painting, looking at it with a serious inspecting look as if she were trying to solve a puzzle just by looking separately at the pieces.

She shook her head. "Not yet. This is just a vacation trip". It made Dianna curious and almost wanting to go and see what had her so interested. When she looked back at Antoine he had a small knowing smile on his face.

That's when it hit her. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she knew they had turned a tint of pink. Did she really just say _yet?_ If Antoine's expression was any indication she was fairly certain she did.

He grinned. "I see. I wish you the absolute best then. And take care of her; I can feel the love _aaaall _the way from here." He finished with a suggesting wink and ushered her back to Lea, his brush close to leaving a trace of blue paint on his still fresh canvas. "Now go. It was nice meeting you, Miss Dianna and your lovely girlfriend, too. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Paris and if you ever come back don't forget to pay a visit." His smile came off easily; just as his kindness.

By the time they had made it to the top of the hill of Montmartre the sun wasn't as high anymore, the wind aimlessly moved a few leaves on the ground and the cacophony of the city was now a faint sound that you needed to pay attention to catch. There weren't many tourists on that area since not many decided to go all the way up after already having walked so many Parisian streets, but Dianna and Lea had the time. Or at least that whole day.

They stopped once and sat on the bench of a park. They weren't really tired but some rest wouldn't do them any harm. Lea was the first one to sit, tugging at Dianna's hand and then letting it go so that she could keep her dress from rolling up. She loved how proper Dianna could be, and how graceful and how delicate she carried herself. Not only with the dresses she wore; casuals or night gowns; Dianna herself moved with an effortless elegance that Lea had not seen in many people. She guessed others were right when they compared her to Grace Kelly.

She rested her head on Dianna's shoulder for a while and let silence sink in while she fidgeted with the ring on the hand resting on her thigh. Her fingertips traced the small diamonds, feeling the slight roughness against her tender skin before she moved on to the soft and pale knuckles. She took her time going through the four knuckles that were facing her, stopping on the third one; Dianna's middle finger. She felt the scratch before she saw it, a very tiny, red and still mildly open cut right above her knuckle.

"What happened?" She asked without looking up.

"I hit my hand against the coffee table when you were still in the shower." Dianna muttered.

Lea chuckled but brought her hand up to her lips and gently kissed the tiny wound like a mother would to her son's scratched knee.

"There, there, my love. No more crying." She recited while she gently patted Dianna's knuckle with two of her fingers.

She laughed. "Thank you, _mom_."

Although instead of letting go of her hand, Lea entwined their fingers together and placed them over her lap as her head fell safely back on her shoulder. It amazed her how safe she could feel just by having Dianna's hand laced with her own. They were always comfortably warm; the perfect size for her small hands. Their fingers were long and slim and Lea vaguely wondered if Dianna could be a good piano player. She figured she could. Those fingers could definitely move as fast and agile as they wanted.

A giggle bubbled in her throat but she swallowed it. She'd have to leave her dirty thoughts for later.

They later found themselves standing in front of a very picturesque wall after having sat in the park for a few more minutes. Dianna had spotted it from the bench and asked what it was. Lea's only response was to go check and see from up close.

So there they were, looking at a blue navy colored wall fully made of tiles that had symbols and words painted in white along with red splashes scattered around. Lea had simply no clue as to what she was looking at although she was almost positive that they were all different languages; she just couldn't find any that she recognized. Finally she spotted a _'ti amo'_ engraved in cursive somewhere around the middle.

A hand… okay, so she figured that was sign language.

Russian, maybe… Arabic…. Greek?

She felt a finger nudge her ribs and she squirmed as Dianna pointed at a spot on the wall. _"Te quiero."_

Lea tilted her head. "I still don't get it though…" She really didn't. Either she would find symbols or letters put together that just didn't make any sense to her.

"It's the wall of I love you's." A foreign voice came from her left and made the both of them turn around in curiosity.

A girl stood there, with a Canon hanging loosely from her neck. Her hair was shorter than Dianna's and tinted a dark brown. She had a loose tank top and tight jeans and Lea decided she didn't like her the moment they met each other's eyes. There was something in there; a trepidation that made Lea's blood boil and her stomach churn. The problem was that it wasn't directed at her, but at Dianna. The girl's gaze glanced at Lea but lingered on her girlfriend; hunger filled eyes ran through her body and it took Lea everything in her not to leap at her and claw her stupid eyes out.

The girl stepped closer, tucking her hands into her jeans' pockets. "It has over three hundred declarations in two hundred and fifty languages. They all mean I love you." She was British, Lea noticed. She usually liked their accent but at this moment it was just something that got even more on her nerves.

The explanation peaked Dianna's curiosity. "Really? Who made it?"

The girl cocked her eyebrow smugly and looked at her. Lea didn't let go of her hand. And Dianna would never notice the real reason why.

"Well, I believe it was made by a man called Frédéric. He collected the phrase in notebooks, going from door to door of embassies and neighbors. Arab, Farsi, Hebrew… He managed to make an art piece out of one single phrase." She finished with a smile that most people would have considered charming but it didn't work with Lea. She knew what was really behind that smile and she didn't trust it one bit.

She saw Dianna turn to look back at the wall from her peripheral vision and she didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried at the fact that Dianna was oblivious to the way she was looking at her. She guessed it could be a combination of both.

"Pretty romantic, huh?" The girl asked. She was standing a few feet away from them by now and seemed to direct her question mostly at Dianna. It was as if Lea was an inanimate object; something that didn't need to be addressed or noticed and she had to admit that it stung.

_It would be if you weren't here, _Lea thought.

Dianna smiled politely at her. "It sure is." She glanced at the wall. "Do you mind if you take a picture of the two of us?"

Lea's smirk came out without a thought. Yet, the girl seemed unaffected.

"Of course!" She grinned.

The girl was as fake as a Barbie doll.

She cautiously took the camera from Dianna's hand and Lea noticed one of her fingers gracing Dianna's knuckles; right where she had planted a kiss not so long ago.

It made her furious.

Dianna tugged at her hand and got her out of her thoughts. It was the first time she had met her eyes since that girl had appeared and Lea felt a rush of affection so big it was almost ridiculous. She was looking at her adoringly with that small disarming smile, just like she always did, and for a moment she forgot all about the girl standing in front of them with her girlfriend's camera in hand.

She let herself sink into Dianna's arms that hugged her from behind. She felt safe again, and happy, and without a care in the world. A smile appeared unconsciously on her face the moment Dianna pressed her cheek against her own and her arms went up to cover the ones around her waist.

The girl pressed the button.

Even if she would probably always dislike the fact that it was that girl who had taken their picture she was sure she would look at it and mirror the smiles that she knew she would find in there, knowing how happy and in love she truly was.

"That was cute." The girl said monotonously. "How long have you been together?" She asked, handing back the camera to Dianna.

"Thanks… well, long story short we've been best friends for about three years but I asked her to be my girlfriend not so long ago." Dianna seemed proud of it and that made Lea's heart flutter. _Only three weeks, _she thought to herself. They both smiled.

She looked straight at Lea for the very first time, "You must have been over the moon when she asked you." She pointed out.

Lea arched an eyebrow. "We both were." She deadpanned.

The girl grinned before turning back to Dianna. "So you two are here on vacation?"

"Yeah, we took a few months off and decided to get out of the country for a while. What about you? Are you here by yourself?"

"Pretty much. I finished my studies in London but I decided to take some months off for myself before going back to face the real life. I had some money saved already and you know how easy it is to go from one way to another in Europe."

"It is! I wish it were that easy for us."

The girl hummed. "I'm Lisa, by the way." She extended her hand first to Dianna, who took it appreciatively and shook it politely.

"Dianna," She said. What followed was pretty much a simple hand shake but it didn't keep Lea from wondering if the gentle squeeze that girl did was just her imagination playing tricks to her already troubled mind. What she's entirely sure she didn't imagine, though, was the firm shake she received from her after she had coldly introduced herself. She knew it was a challenge, and even though she always enjoyed them, there was no way in her mind that she would have to compete in this case. It was ridiculous just thinking about it, having to fight for Dianna. Still, she squeezed hard, but not hard enough to make the girl cringe. An eyebrow raised, and she knew the message got across clearly.

"How long are you staying in Paris for?" The girl asked Lea.

"We leave tomorrow."

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed and Lea vaguely wondered if there was any way to drag Dianna out of this entire conversation and get going on with their day.

"Yeah, I know," Dianna lamented. "Paris is beautiful and these two weeks have definitely been magic." Her gaze turned to Lea and they shared a smile.

"Well, Beach House, if you know who they are, will be giving a small show at this bar called Le Motel close to La Bastille tonight at 8. I mean, you might not know who they are but if you're interested it'll be a cool place to go to."

Lea wasn't sure if she had heard her right. Nor was she sure if her eyes appeared to look normal or almost popped out of her sockets. She couldn't believe what she was saying. This girl, who had only met them 5 minutes ago and who was clearly interested in Dianna was inviting them to a show to, what? Enjoy the band's music? _Pfft,_ she doubted it. Lea didn't even know Beach House, even if, apparently, Dianna did and was clearly excited. _This is not going to be ending any time soon._ She thought. This whole thing was unsettling to Lea. And the biggest issue was that she couldn't even say no to Dianna the moment she looked expectantly into her eyes. She would be the death of her; that much she was sure of. She only nodded and swallowed her objections. How bad could this go, anyways? She trusted Dianna, and it was just one night. After that they would never see that girl again.

"Great! I can give you the directions, then."

It didn't mean she had to like this.

* * *

She hated Beach House.

Scratch that, she didn't hate Beach House, it wasn't their fault that their music genre wasn't what she usually listened to, and it also wasn't that she was here, not because she chose to but because Dianna's eyes were ridiculously enough the only thing that made her nod yes at the request. She knew that if she hadn't wanted to come Dianna would have agreed, but really, she also knew how much her girlfriend liked these kind of gigs where she got to discover new artists and music so really, who was she to deny her anything?

So here she was; surrounded mostly by French people of her age, talking excitedly while Beach House prepared for their next song. She was going through the conversation they had had before arriving. Dianna seemed excited to see the band but as much as she tried Lea couldn't level up to her. She just wasn't thrilled to spend any time close to that girl.

"I'm just a little tired, baby, I promise."

Dianna _was _worried, but there was only much one could do when the other party refused to share what was on their mind. So she tried, by cheering her up and dancing and goofing around with her in their hotel room while they got ready to leave. It did seem to work for the most part, Lea laughed along and the sparkle that was usually there would reappear. She even took her out to dinner before they went to the bar because it still was their last day in Paris and she wanted to do something nice for her, so she made sure they enjoyed it; and they did.

She knew they had a great time, but once they had stepped into the bar and found Lisa mingling with two other people she felt Lea's mood switch from giggling to the recounting of a joke she had made to quiet and even somber at times.

And then she watched as Lea ordered one, two and three martinis and accompanied the last one with a shot of tequila. She was sneaky, somehow; she would order during the songs from afar, making a gesture to the bartender and Dianna would only notice when she was leaving and coming back with a drink already in hand.

"Just be careful, Lee." She had said once; around the second drink. She knew Lea was aware of her limit and so she decided not to tell her anything more but still keep an eye on her.

But when Lea came back with another shot of tequila and her fourth glass of martini while Dianna was still nursing her second drink she decided to stop her.

She carefully took the drink away from Lea's hand right before she was able to take her first sip. Dianna could see Lisa glancing at them from her peripheral vision but her attention was focused on Lea. Even when they would be talking about each other's trips Dianna would try to involve Lea into the conversation. It worked for a few moments before Lea found herself focused on something else.

She put the glass on the bar table and leaned on the edge of her stool before she grabbed both of Lea's hands with her own. She looked confused but Dianna pulled her closer so that she could be heard over the sound of the band and the chatter of the people around them.

"Lee?" She could sense she was already tipsy but at least she knew she had her attention.

"Yes?"

Lea _knew _she was tipsy.

She _knew _she had been notably quiet most of the night and she _knew _Dianna was worried. She wanted to kick her own ass for that. Dianna didn't deserve that because it wasn't even her fault. It was Lisa's damn fault—and okay, maybe her own, too, for not saying anything in the first place, but no one needed to know that— who had been trying to make conversation with her girlfriend all night wanting to get God knows what out of her, and because Dianna was so nice with really everyone that only led to the both of them having an animated conversation while Lea pretended to listen, smiled politely and then pretended to watch the band playing on stage.

And then she decided to really drink. Because one glass of martini wasn't going to do it and if she was going to have to endure being in the same room as Lisa then she might as well let alcohol run through her blood to numb her mind at least a little.

She knew this was childish. Like those times where she felt like she was forced to share her favorite toy with an obnoxious little girl and decided to rather stay silent until she was allowed to play with her toy by herself.

But she couldn't stand Lisa; her and her stupid British accent.

And perhaps she was imagining the whole thing but really, she couldn't help it. There had been very few people in her life that she had disliked the very first moment she had met them. It was something about their vibe; their energy that she felt unsettled with, and Lisa was definitely one of those people.

She just wanted to leave with Dianna. Leave for Italy, and forget all about this girl.

But she couldn't, because they were still in that bar and she was now trapped there with Dianna finally trying; wanting; _demanding_, just with her still sweet glowing eyes for her to tell her the reason why she had been such a prick for the majority of the night.

The guilt she felt made her throat close so tight she could barely swallow.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to rest against Dianna's chest. It wasn't until then that she realized how tired she actually was. She felt Dianna wrap her arms around her shoulders and she let herself sink in for a while. Maybe if she dissolved in between her arms she could avoid this whole thing, and yet she would still be able to be a part of Dianna.

Maybe.

Somehow.

She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore.

"Talk to me, love." Dianna knew it wasn't the best place to have a conversation like this, and maybe the fact that Lea seemed a little beyond her alcohol tolerance was adding it to the issue, but it was now or never, she figured.

"I'm tired." Lea mumbled against her covered chest.

She felt her let out a sigh. She pulled away but kept her hands on Dianna's waist. "Can we leave? I just don't feel like staying here any longer."

Her hand went up and rested against Lea's forehead, under her bangs. No fever. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, baby, I just feel like a headache is coming, and we have to be up early tomorrow, and my feet hurt, and… yeah…"

Dianna knew something else was going on, but she still nestled Lea's head with her hands. Maybe by the time they got to the hotel they would be able to talk about what was truly bothering Lea.

She kissed her lips. "Let me just go to the bathroom really quickly and then we can take a cab back to the hotel, sounds good?"

Lea nodded and kissed her back. She licked her lips at the same time that Dianna smiled down at her. A moment later and she was gone.

Having to deal with Lisa was something she hadn't contemplated before. The second Dianna had begun to make her way towards the bathroom she had seen Lisa walk to where she was left standing. She rolled her eyes; either internally or actually externally was something she wasn't capable of distinguishing. She hadn't really talked to her directly all night, she believed. She had avoided it. But now she had nowhere to go and so she stood straighter and waited for her to approach her.

"Where did Dianna go?"

Why did she care, damn it. She decided not to look at her yet. "She went to the bathroom. We're leaving after she comes back, though."

Lisa hummed and stepped closer so that she didn't have to raise her voice more than necessary. "You guys didn't have fun?"

_NO._

"She did."

"Why didn't you?"

Lea turned to look at her completely and held her gaze. The alcohol in her blood made her feel bolder; she could feel it. "Because I'm not a fan of Beach House; in fact I had never heard of them. And because I don't exactly enjoy your company."

There, she said it.

Lisa laughed in response. _Laughed. _Whoever gave her the permission to do so?

"Why? Do you think I'll easily swipe Dianna off her feet and convince her of leaving you?"

Okay, she wasn't expecting such a blunt response. Lea's blood boiled but her voice remained stoic. She took a step closer. Lisa was a few inches taller than her, but she could have been three feet taller and she still wouldn't have cared less in that moment.

"Isn't it why you talked to us in the first place? Why you invited us to come, because you wanted to try and win Dianna over?"

"I'm just having some fun, you see. But really, Dianna leaving you will not be up to me." A smirk appeared on her face and she leaned in a little closer. "You think I don't know who you are? You're both celebrities. Once you go back to your dreamed life you will have to face the truth. You won't be together. You can't. Don't you see? Paparazzi everywhere; the press making comments; society invading your privacy. You won't be able to take it. Because it will be you or her work, and she will then realize that it is not worth it to lose what she had been wanting all her life for a girl who she had mistaken for the love of her life."

Lea couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't swallow, but she also couldn't stop herself from listening to the words that were coming out of her mouth. Those had been her fears, her insecurities; and this woman, who didn't know either of them at all, pretended to know that she did and dared to throw back in her face what she was most afraid of.

Lisa took a casual, _cynical, _sip from her glass and continued, "So you see, Lea. I'm not as mean as to make you believe I will go to the press and let everyone know about your… _fling. _I invited Dianna to come because she _is _hot, and you tagged along, but I also know it's almost impossible for me to ever have something with her. She's too far away and I don't do distance. I just wanted—."

She snapped. "How _dare _you say something like that to me? How dare you believe that you know _anything _about us!? Whatever it is that you see through the public eye is just a glance of what our lives actually are." Her voice had raised and she was vaguely aware that some people were watching them.

She didn't care. Even if Dianna appeared right in that moment, she wasn't going to stop.

"You don't have the fucking right to walk in and tell me anything about our relationship. You don't know us. _You don't. _And whatever it is that you believe will happen between Dianna and I is beyond your fucking knowledge, because I can guarantee you now that I will make sure I don't lose her."

"I feel sorry for you, Lisa. Because now I know that you will _never _have anything remotely similar to what Dianna and I have." She wanted to say so many things at the same time that she couldn't say anything at all. She also knew that if she didn't leave soon she would end up slapping her. So she shook her head at her and took a step away, for measure.

Lisa's only change in her expression had been a raised eyebrow, although the smirk had been wiped off her mouth.

"Fuck you, Lisa. I'm done here."

She turned around and walked away. She knew Dianna would find her if she only stepped outside the bar. She was shaking with fury and she could feel her eyes sting with unshed tears. Her chest constricted and she had to take deep long breaths in to calm herself down.

The cool summer air hit her with force and she doubled over at the sudden urge to gasp for air; a cooler, not so poisonous air.

"Lea!"

Dianna joined her seconds later with her jacket in hand. She had forgotten she had even been wearing one.

"What happened? Why did you storm out like that? Did Lisa say something to you? Baby, why are you crying, you're scaring me."

Lea ignored the rest of the questions and focused solely on one. She turned to her.

"Yes she did! And you know what she said?" She took two steps forward and faced her completely. They were inches apart. "She said what I've been so afraid of, Dianna. What I have been _terrified _of."

"Lea, what are you—"

"She said you would leave me. Because once we got to L.A. you would be forced to choose between your career and me, and really, we all know what will have to be, right?" She didn't know where this was all coming from, but she also didn't know how to stop herself. The words came out before she even had the time to process. "You will choose your career, Dianna, because we both know that it's what you've always wanted and you wouldn't want to throw it away just for this," She motioned between them with her hand. "I know what's more important to you and you don't have to say it, it's okay, we can just enjoy what we have right now and…"

She stopped.

She stopped because Dianna was looking at her in a way that she couldn't remember ever been directed at her.

She had hurt her. She could see it in her eyes, the way they shone with unshed tears in such an aching beautiful way. She could see it in the way Dianna's head shook slightly, not being able to—not wanting to —believe what she had just said.

Hell_, _even Lea couldn't believe what she had just said.

Lea stood there with her mouth agape with nothing else to say. Dianna frowned and looked at her.

"I don't know what hurts me more." She whispered. "The fact that you would ever believe that or the fact that you decided to keep it to yourself even when I have proved to you time and again that you could trust me with anything."

She shook her head and looked away for a second before continuing, "This involved me, Lea, and the fact that it seems as if you have made such decision for me already is ridiculous. I guess it's my own fault for ever trusting Lisa, but this hadn't been the first time you had thought about it." A tear rolled down her cheek but she made no effort to wipe it. It took everything in Lea not to do it. "This morning you were thinking about it and you decided not to tell me. You know I would have tried my best to comfort you then, but if it makes you feel any better now I will still say that us going back to L.A. will change nothing between us. It won't change the love I feel for you, nor it will be some kind of decision, because, Lea, me loving you is something I can't stop myself from doing."

She smiled bitterly and wiped her tears away. "Not that it helps anyways. I can't change what you feel."

Lea closed her eyes. The air felt cold against her now wet cheeks. "I am so sorry," She whispered. She had no idea what else to say. She was just tired, her mind felt numb and her heart felt so heavy that it physically hurt.

Dianna kissed her forehead. "It's okay," She whispered weakly, "I'm sorry too."

She separated herself from Lea and called a cab to get them back to the hotel.

They would fix it tomorrow, she thought. Today she had nothing left to say.

The ride back to the hotel was silent and they didn't share a word until they got to their room and settled an alarm for the next day.

* * *

The flight to Italy wasn't any better. But the sun still shone brightly and it was a new day.

They would fix it, Dianna thought again. They would.


End file.
